Twilight Mornings
by Cyberbaby
Summary: sequel to Dark Days....Chapter 35 is up...and its the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay I was going to wait but I love writing this story right now and it's all I think about so lucky for you I'm posting the sequel now...enjoy and remember comment cause it keeps me going, if it gets confusing let me know and I'll help you out...thanks.

"**Welcome back to KGA 94.7, we're here talking with author of 'Dark Days' Ashley Davies..." the announcer spoke while smiling at the fidgeting brunette across from him. His name was Tim Collins, around twenty nine with long red hair pulled into a pony tail and a goatee forming on his chin.**

"**Thanks for having me," she replied into the microphone while shifting the head phones on her ears.**

"**Our pleasure so how long ago did you write 'Dark Days'?"**

"**About five years ago,"**

"**Wow and now you've got another one out isn't that correct?" Tim sipped some coffee in the classic mug sporting the logo of the radio station.**

**  
"Yes it's called Twilight mornings it picks up after the first book," **

"**Well we'll get to that in a moment but how's family life treating you now a days?"**

"**Great, Spencer, me and A.J just got back from a week long cruise it was very relaxing..."**

"**That's right you have a daughter, how old is she?" **

"**Five next week, she's so precious."**

"So who does she take after more you or your wife?" Tim leaned back, he loved the celebrities that made the conversation flow back and forth like a normal off air chat.

"**That's tough, she's quiet and shy at first and really smart when it comes to school so that part goes to Spencer but get to know her and she's a free spirit and quick witted for a four year old I guess that came from me."**

"**School?"  
**

"**Yeah a lot of people ask me that, we had her tested early on. The school was a little stressed out about letting a four year old in a class with five and six year olds but she fits in quite nicely even has some friends that come over and drive us nuts but that's what kids do right," Ashley chuckled and so did Tim.**

"**Back to the book, how did you feel when the movie came out?"**

"**Wow that was intense. I remember the producer Paul came up to me trying to get me to sale the rights but I wouldn't do it so he offered me a chance to help produce it."**

"**There were rumors that your wife didn't want a movie made?" Tim interrupted her trying to dig more up on Spencer, besides the book/movie the woman tried to stay out of the head lines.**

"**Correct, it took me months to get her to let me write the book about our lives with out changing our names and than all of a sudden it was going to be a motion picture, she wasn't to happy."**

"But she changed her mind?"

"Obviously as it grossed $45 million on the first week,"

"All this success and still modest," Tim laughed while Ashley just shrugged knowing that comment was to her and not the audience, "Do you think the actors picked did a decent job reenacting your life?"

"**Yes I do, I helped hand pick them. Mandy Musgrave who played me was just outstanding and man every time Gabby Christian, she played my wife, did a scene where Spencer lashed out I felt like I was right back in the memory."**

"**What about the actor who played Aiden, was he near what you wanted?"**

"When we were doing the casting sessions and Matt Cohen stepped in I leaned over to Mike he was head of the casting department, so I leaned over and said that's Aiden, now let's see if he can act, turns out he can." She smirked, "We set him up to do a cold reading with Mandy, the scene where Aiden's standing by the car when me, Spencer and Clay come over after school, the two just hit it out of the ball park."

"**Did you ever take your daughter to the set?" Tim wondered, like Spencer the little girl had all most no known facts out about her.**

"**Yes, she loved going and watching everyone dress up. I remember this one time Matt kept missing his cues to walk in because he was making funny faces at A.J, those two are still best buds, he comes over some times and takes her out for ice cream and movies or what ever else he can think of. It feels like he's a big brother at least another male influence besides my brother-in-laws."**

"**How did Spencer feel watching them act?"**

"Well she hardly ever came to the set with us, to many bad memories but there was this one time that the three of us wondered over after a late lunch down on the pier, the group was filming the scene where I was teaching her the guitar for the first time...and then we...you know..."

"You fucked her..."

"NO!" Ashley almost yelled, "No...I never fuck her, ew that's gross no I made love to her...it can get hot and heavy,"

"**And kinky?" Tim wiggled his eye brows making Ashley roll her eyes, **_**Guys!**_** She thought.**

"**And kinky but it was love not lust every time."**

"**Okay I get it," he held his hands up in defense.**

"**Anyway after the shot the whole set was really quiet, sort of reliving the moment with us. She was leaning in my arms, her head on my shoulder and A.J sleeping in her arms while my arms were wrapped around her waist, it was just so serene and calm until one of the PR's tripped over a wire sending some of the lighting equipment to the ground." **

**Tim smiled, "Well I think it's about time for some callers...Hello your on the air with KGA 94.7 say your name and where your from."**

"Hi my names Jerry Dolls from MA, and I was online where they gave a free sample of the first three pages of your book and what the hell when did you and Spencer break up?" the teen sounded sad and angry.

"**We didn't break up, we were on a break," Ashley corrected him.**

"**What ever you still wasn't together, I read your first book and it gave me the courage and strength to stay with my girlfriend after everything we went thru, you were the first couple I had to say they made it so I can too just to find out you broke up!"**

"**Listen...um..."**

**  
"Jerry,"**

"Jerry we didn't break up, technically we took a break and I suggest you buy the book and read the rest before you hammer on me for messing up your views on relationships."

'**Sorry' Tim mouthed before switching to another caller, "Name and From?"**

"**Mary Halen, CA, yeah I was just wondering if you put your wedding in the book because I saw some of the pictures and you two were gorgeous."**

"**I don't want to give to much away but yes I did," Ashley stated simply. Several callers later...**

"**Seems every one wants to talk about your new book 'Twilight Mornings', so let's get to it..."**

"Well like I said earlier it picks up from where the last book stopped..."

"Right after?"

**Ashley thought for a moment, "No I guess not right after...a few months probably, near the end of our senior year. Like I said earlier we took a break..."**

"Why?" Time prodded.

**Sighing Ashley sat back and folded her legs, "Well we were Spashley...I know you can laugh but that is what the school had deemed us, every ones favorite couple problem was after the shooting we relied to much on each other to make it thru we simply became Spashley and after Aiden, well Spencer blamed her self for his death and I became her security blanket, don't get me wrong I'd do it all again but the thing was we lost ourselves on the way. The break, which was the idea of Spencer's therapist Dr. Charlie Noble and Paula, Spence's mom, was the way for us to become Ashley and Spencer so one day we would be strong enough to be Spashley again.**

"**It took them a while to convince me to do it because I never wanted to leave her side but with all the problems she faced Charlie felt that if I ever left saying if I died all of sudden Spencer wouldn't be able to handle it, she needed to find out that she had the ability to live with out me if it ever came to it and that got me to do it, the next step was to convince Spencer and trying to persuade a teenage girl with depression, ADD and anxiety attacks to let go of her girlfriend who'd been the only stable constant in her life was not a walk in the park if you know what I mean. We yelled and fought, she told me that if we went on break than it was a break, no talking or interacting she'd give me my space I'd give her hers, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do to say okay and walk away but I did.**

"**We didn't speak for months except the constant ten o'clock phone calls and me singing her to sleep, that was about all the contact we had which was hard since we went to the same school and shared the last two classes of the day together. Charlie or Dr. Noble found out about the late night singing and told me not to do it, she had to learn on her own to fall asleep and deal with the nightmares, which had not let up, she still woke up screaming my name, sweating and cold. So when she called the next day at ten I didn't pick up, I remember debating with myself to get it or not. I'd run over to it but before I'd pick up I turned away and yelled at myself until finally a few minutes later it stopped ringing, she never called back. So I went to sleep.**

"**I was sure the next day she'd say something, be pissed or anything but nothing, no glances, no emotion. That night she called again and I fought myself whether I should pick up I was about to when it ended and for a second time she ignored me the next day but this time she looked exhausted like she hadn't slept. So I told myself Ashley when she calls pick up the damn phone but she never called, it broke my heart just like it probably broke hers when I didn't pick up the last two days."**

"**Wow that's...you've had a crazy life," Tim shook his head in amazement, "So when did you two start talking again?"**

"**Like I said toward the end of our senior year, we had the last two classes together, so we were in sixth period English waiting for a test to be passed back..."**

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley sat excitedly in her seat waiting for the writing assignment to be passed back. She spent a full week, Monday thru Sunday working non stop, even passed up one of the biggest ending of the year parties which she found completely ridicules as the school still had three to four months left. She put everything into it that she could, turned it in on Monday the following week and now it was Friday, time to see what her hard work produced.

The brunette kept glancing over to her on break girlfriend, the two girls' were separated by two rows but they sat in the same chair, forth in the row toward the back. Spencer kept her head down, slouched so far down in the chair as if she was trying to disappear, hair hung over her face hiding her eyes, it killed Ashley to see her like that but there was nothing she could do.

"Davies," the teacher called, Ashley jumped from her seat and pretty much rushed up the aisle to grab her paper, "Carlin," the teacher said as Ashley was on her way back to her seat.

Once she sat down she stared at the red 'B+' on the paper, a smile reached ear to ear, so happy that the work she put in paid off. Glancing over she tried to read Spencer's facial expression to determine what the younger girl had got but only saw emptiness.

Spencer felt eyes on her yet again and she quite honestly was getting fed up with Ashley staring at her since she was the one determined to break up, blue eyes met brown in an intense gaze, Ashley held her paper up and mouthed 'B+' with a twinkle in her eyes. Spencer nodded her approval her lips betraying her and turned upward for a some what half smile, even if she was upset at the girl she was proud of her for getting such a decent grade, "You?" Ashley mouthed.

"A-" Spencer mouthed back than returned to staring at her desk, slipping the assignment into her note book, totally missing the disappointed expression on Ashley's face because yet again the blond ignored her.

"Remember to read chapter 19 thru 23 tonight, there will be a quiz tomorrow," the teacher spoke her parting words as students piled out of the class room.

Ashley packed up her things quickly wanting to get home as her and Kyla had planned a movie/dinner night and they had yet to pick out which movie they wanted to see. The brunette glanced over to where Spencer had been sitting but the girl was no longer there, sighing she headed outside.

"Watch it pip squeak," a male voice echoed to her left, a crash of books following. Ashley and every other student in a ten foot radius turned to look; Spencer had been pushed to the ground by some new jock that thought he owned the school.

"You okay," Ashley asked rushing to aide the teen in picking up her things but every time she reached for something Spencer clutched it first.

"I got it," she said hastily trying to get the brunette to leave her alone.

"Let me help you," Spencer didn't respond just kept picking her things up, Ashley caught sight of the English paper they turned in stuck under her foot. Picking it up she was about to hand it to Spencer when she saw the large 'F' scribbled on it, "I thought you said you got an A-?"

Scared blue eyes widened knowing she'd been caught, her hand shot out and snatched the paper away stuffing it in her note book, "It's none of your business..." she snapped before rushing to the parking lot where Clay drove her home.

Ashley ran her hands thru her auburn hair watching her girlfriend retreat trying to find some explanation on why she lied about her grade, "What you thinking about?"

Kyla held her weight on her crutches, months later and she still had to use them to get around, it was so annoying but she did get a lot of cute guys to help carry her books to class, "Wait let me guess Spencer?"

Ashley smiled, "Of course..." but instead of telling her sister about the worried feeling burning in her gut she dropped it, "So did you decide what movie you want to see?"

"No, I can't pick between horror, comedy or romance." Ashley opened the passenger side door for her sister who slipped in while handing her crutches to the older girl who put them in the back seat and hopped into the car starting it up.

"Romance is definitely out," she winced, not wanting to be reminded of what she can no longer do with Spencer for the time being.

"Horror or comedy than?" Kyla stared at her sister than back to the window, "Horror..." she decided before Ashley answered.

"Why horror?"

"The last comedy I watched was with...Aiden," she said is name quietly. The death of Aiden was still fresh in every ones minds and no one really talked about it, staying away from the depressing topic.

Sensing the sadness taking over the car Ashley quickly responded, "Horror it is...so how about 1409?"

"What's that about?" Kyla asked taking the bait.

"Don't know, a haunted room or something like that, you know a horror movie."

"Right, okay...so yeah sounds like a plan." They pulled into the drive way and with Ashley's help the two made it inside.

Spencer's heart just wouldn't quit beating loudly in her chest, the disappointment in Ashley's eyes when she found out she was lying to her was making the blond feel sick. But than the anger built up because it was none of the older girl's business.

Clay saw the turmoil in his sister but remained from saying anything, ever since Glen left and their dad died he'd become the man of the house along with trying to help Chelsea with this pregnancy so a lot of things dealing with Spencer had been put on the back burner, he was just stressed as hell and knowing his mom was working overtime almost every day to pay for Spencer's medications and therapy sessions and the bills around the house made his heart hurt for her. Every day Paula looked more worn down.

"So how was school?" Paula wondered as her two children entered the house, she'd been sitting in the living room watching television before leaving for work.

"School," Spencer responded heading upstairs to her room which still had yet to get the bars off the window and the door handle replaced but she was getting used to it.

Paula sighed wishing her little girl was back, the happy go lucky, loving carefree teen Spencer had been was no where to be found, Clay plopped down next to her, "I had a bad day..."

"Really? Why?" she asked placing a smile to her face, loving the fact at least one child still had the ability to talk to her.

"Well I had been studying for a test yesterday and stayed up late and sort of fell asleep in class and got lunch detention, for no reason I mean we were watching a movie, one I saw like two years ago."

"Detention?" she breathed out not really wanting to hear it again.

"No mom seriously it was for no reason, I mean I've seen that movie like nine hundred times..."

"What movie?"

"To Kill A Mockingbird," he answered straightaway.

"You have seen that a million times, did you try and tell the teacher," he nodded.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Clay you trouble?" she laughed while pulling him into a hug, "Never...now go ahead and do your homework I have to get going."

Clay watched his tired mother stand up, "Are you going to eat dinner with us tonight?"

"I'm sorry I can't maybe tomorrow night sweetie," she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Check up on your sister..."

"I know mom, check up on her, make sure she eats, give her her medicine, I've done it before," he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry just..."

"I know we all are," he assured her and with a tired smile she went upstairs to get dressed for work. Clay also headed up a few minutes later stopping by his sister's door way, watching her play the guitar while sitting in her desk chair. Her eyes were closed and her body swayed a bit with each strum of the strings, she was so lost and peaceful it almost killed him to bring her away from it, "Don't you have other homework?"

Spencer jumped, eyes popping open she stared at her brother, "Nah I finished..." she went back to playing.

"Can I see?" he stepped in closer to her.

"No...go do your own," she shot back turning her back on him.

"Spence please I know you didn't do it," he pleaded. For a couple weeks he slowly witnessed his sister give up doing anything but playing the guitar, the girl would come home from school and play, forced to eat dinner than play, go to bed and start over again.

"Clay stop, I can take care of myself, it's what ever one wants me to do. Ashley, mom, you and Dr. Noble so don't get on me when I do that," she spat at him setting the guitar down and pushing him out, "So go fuck your girl or what ever but leave me alone!" she slammed the door knowing it would bounce open, it was more for show, than she stalked toward the closet grabbing the guitar on her way.

"What was that about?" Paula stepped out of her door after hearing the loud bang, she saw Clay standing out side of Spencer's door wide eyed.

"Isn't her medicines suppose to stop out bursts like that?" he asked walking closer and away from his sister's room.

Paula shook her head, "Slows it down but doesn't take it away. Until she, it'll be awhile before she's better but she is getting better..."

Clay nodded but still felt like his sister wasn't getting better, actually the only time she seemed happy was when Ashley was with her. Spencer laughed more and smiled, god he missed her smile. The girl in the closet was a shell, hollow and beaten down, emotionally dragged thru the ringer and back again.

The door bell interrupted any doubts he wanted to tell his mouth, she left to finish getting ready while Clay went down stairs to get the door; he swung it open, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Ashley motioned for him to step out side; Clay looked back for a second before stepping out.

"About Spencer?"

"How'd you know?" she cocked an eye brow, this boy was getting scary at knowing her.

He chuckled, "I actually have been waiting for this...you saw her grades right?" she nodded, "Thought so."

"Wait, grades? As in more than one?"

"Ashley she's close to failing every class but music," he sat down on the front steps patting the seat next to him for the brunette to join.

"How, she's so good at school though,"

"Before everything sure, now, she...I honestly don't know, but I don't have the time or energy to help her."

"Have you told your mom?" Clay shook his head, "Why not?"

"She's so stressed lately with working double time just to feed us and all, I cornered Spencer about it and told her I was going to tell Charlie and she flipped said she'd take care of it but she hasn't,"

The two sat in silence for a while, "I have to get going...me and Kyla are going to the movies." She stood up and so did he only he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Can you...help her?" the pain in his voice didn't go unnoticed by her.

"We're on break,"

"I know, I don't mean go all couple on us again just, no wait I do mean that."

"Clay..."

"NO!" he shouted beginning to pace back and forth, "She's happy with you. She sleeps when your with her, she does better when your around and I know this is probably unfair of me to ask you but I'm dying here, struggling to keep my two day a week job, doing homework, cleaning and cooking and taking care of Spencer and my pregnant girlfriend while worrying about my mother...so please, can you just help me?" he pleaded wrapping his arms around the shorter girl who gladly hugged back.

"Fine I'll help," she sighed knowing she had no power to say no after that, "I'll come over tomorrow and help her with some homework okay?" he nodded still holding on to her. The two parted when a loud honk resounded, turning they saw Kyla leaning on the steering wheel, "I got to go but uh tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he smiled as he watched her run off to have a blissful night out with her sister as he returned to the quiet house to do homework, laundry and dinner before falling asleep at his desk doing homework.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ashley calm down," Kyla groaned from the bed, her legs acting up more than usual so Ashley sat at the end of the bed massaging her thighs.

"Kyla what if, I don't know."

"Do you want to get back together?"

"Yes,"

"Than where does the problem lie?"

"You didn't hear her, she decided to take on break to mean break up,"

"That's your fault," Ashley shot her head up, "What? Look I'll I'm saying is that I never agreed with that whole thing but what ever, what is done is done now fix it."

"What if she doesn't want to get back together?" Kyla's lips turned up into a smile as she laughed, "Kyla?"

"Sorry, come one Ash seriously she wouldn't want to get back together?" Ashley smacked her sister on the shoulder.

"She might,"

"What ever but you need to get over there, you told Clay today after school so..." she pointed toward the door.

"You don't want me to finish your rub down?" Ashley pouted while adding just the right amount of pressure behind Kyla's knees making the girl slouch down and moan with approval, "Like?" Ashley smirked.

Kyla opened her eyes, "Shut up and go all ready..." she pulled her throbbing legs from her sister's pleasurable massage.

"Party pooper,"

"What are you twelve, and stop stalling just go," Kyla said with a laugh while throwing a pillow toward her retreating sister, Ashley stuck her tongue out at her before disappearing down the hall way.

Clay opened the front door still trying to find the right time to tell his sister about Ashley coming over, "Hey Spence?" he grabbed her arm before she could go upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you do your homework in the kitchen tonight," he suggested lamely chiding himself for chickening out.

"Why?"

"I'm going to start dinner and if you need help it would be easier on me if you were down here," She glanced at him but really didn't feel like arguing since he'd been trying to help when every one else abandoned her, shrugging she came down the first two steps she had climbed and headed toward the kitchen, setting her back pack down and getting her books out.

"What time is it?" she asked sitting down and creaking open her math book.

"Five why? Never mine," he rolled his eyes and dug in his pocket for her medicine. Clay went to the cabinet and getting a glass, filling it with water he walked over and handed it to his sister, feeling very happy that she had reminded him instead of the other way around, "Ashley's coming over to help with your homework," he said quickly.

Spencer barely caught the fast paced statement but she did, the water at her lips splashed out on to the table, choking her and falling down onto her shirt, "WHAT?"

"Listen you need..."

"Don't, don't you dare say I need help. She didn't want to help before why now, you guilt trip her or something, God why can't you stay out of this like every one else."

"Because I'm your brother," he stated so simply that there really wasn't room to argue but that didn't stop her.

"Well she's not coming over, no..." Spencer shook her head, he knew she'd be calm soon, she always got tired and tranquil after taking her medicine hence why she didn't take it before school she'd probably fall asleep during class not like it would matter since she was failing already.

The door bell sounded as the girl kept saying that Ashley was not allowed in and she wasn't going to talk to her, Clay left the ranting girl unnoticed to answer.

Ashley entered nodding to him, "She's in the kitchen."

"She's not coming over Clay," Spencer yelled.

"I take it she doesn't like the idea," Ashley chuckled.

"If you can handle her anger for another," he glanced at his watch, "Ten minutes she should be calm than you have about an hour...hour and a half before she passes out on you."

"When did they up her dose?" Ashley asked remembering that Spencer never fell asleep after taking the pills, got tired yes fell asleep no.

"Since the nightmares increased," guilt ripped thru Ashley. She knew that was her fault, she stopped holding her and singing to her, "So shall we?" he asked oblivious to the turmoil going on inside the teen.

Shaking her head she nodded and the two entered the kitchen to see Spencer staring at her book still muttering under her breath, "I don't care she's not helping..." she kept saying.

"Hey," Ashley said trying to sound like she wasn't on the verge of laughing.

Spencer's head shot up, "No...nah you have to leave," she stood up and walked over spinning Ashley around and walking her back to the door.

"Spence," Clay warned while watching Ashley easily spin back around so now she was pushing Spencer back to the kitchen table.

"I'll leave after we do our homework," the brunette smirked.

"You're so not helping,"

"I so am," Ashley pulled Spencer down so both were sitting down at the table.

"No," Spencer tried to stand up but Ashley's chair was very close and her foot caught between Ashley's thigh and the chair leg and she fell back down into her chair.

"You might as well not fight her Spence, she always wins," Clay smiled walking into the kitchen.

"He's right you know,"

"You don't always win," Spencer whined but stayed put, Ashley leaned in close her hot breath tickling her ear.

"With you..." she kissed the flesh just behind the girl's ear knowing she was probably taking things a little too far since they were 'broken up', "All ways."

Spencer's cheeks burned red but she refused to acknowledge the other teen, she gulped down the content sigh fighting its way up and stared at her book, Ashley knew she took things to far so instead of calling her on it she bent down and grabbed her math book and things went silent.

"Spencer it's the quotient," Ashley ran her hand thru her auburn hair not understanding how the blond didn't get it, it'd been around an hour and now she had an inkling as to what Spencer had to go thru trying to get her to understand this stuff when she didn't care.

"I know that," Spencer grabbed the book and shoved her face into the pages trying to ignore the growing tension in the room.

"What aren't you getting?" Ashley asked standing over the sitting girl, staring down at the scribbled writings, "Are these your notes?" the writing made no sense.

"Yes, hey is dinner all most ready?" Spencer stood up and walked into the kitchen checking on her brother, he nodded before shooing her back out.

"Okay so I thought we should work on this problem again," the two sat back down but Spencer kept shifting back and forth on her chair, "Spence sit still..."

"God this is so stupid," she pushed the books.

"It's not,"

"Says the girl I let copy most of my work last year," Spencer growled.

Ashley leaned forward capturing the girl's quivering lips in her mouth, sucking and licking, feeling Spencer's body relax under her touch, become still instead of in constant motion, "Better?" she asked pulling away.

Spencer's eyes shifted from wide to tired quickly a yawn escaped her mouth, "Yeah thanks."

"Okay so back to the problem, x equals 93 minus 12?" Ashley glanced away from the book to see Spencer with her head down asleep, a smile played on her lips, she reached out brushing hair off her face revealing the soft features, she leaned down placing a feather light kiss to the girl's forehead before getting up.

"So how's it going?" Clay asked turning off the oven.

"She's out," Ashley grabbed a carrot stick and munched on it.

"Damn and before dinner, well you want to stay over?"

"Sure Kyla has Todd over so that's perfect."

"Todd?" he asked taking out the lasagna he'd been cooking.

"Some drama boy, there practicing their lines for some play coming up,"

"Kyla is doing a play?"

"No, more like behind the scenes until her legs fully heal but she's helping him apparently he's really good and got the lead roll."

"You think she's got a crush on him," he smiled.

"Yes I do,"

"And you don't like him." Another statement not question.

"No," she smiled, "No one is good enough for my sister until I approve of them."

"Same here," he nudged her, "So be glad I like you."

"ASHLEY!" Spencer screamed blood murder causing both teens to run out into the dinning room, the girl had jumped away from the table sweaty and shaking, her breathing ragged.

"Sweetie it's all right," Ashley said the first thing to pop into her mind taking a gentle step forward.

"No because you'll leave, you'll always leave." Spencer took a step back.

"I haven't gone any where,"

"Sure you haven't, you said it yourself we're over and I mean it over O-V-E-R get it so now you'll disappear."

Ashley wanted to take the girl's words as truth but the burning passion hidden behind blue eyes made it useless, "Fine we're over but I'm going to prove to you I will still be around...so tomorrow, here in the kitchen books open I'll be here by five,"

"Yeah right, you wouldn't do it because you can't have me so why try." Spencer shot off toward her room.

"I swear she is trying to kill me," Ashley sighed sitting down.

"Are you telling the truth?" Clay asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah Clay, even if I never get to kiss her or hold her or have her as mine I'll be around, she's my baby and always will be even if she tries to deny, she knows too."

"She's going to make it tough on you,"

"That's okay cause it ain't going to be a picnic for her either,"

Clay chuckled, "You're so sure you two will get back together..."

"More positive than anything..." she stared toward the hall lost in thought but a smile danced on her lips, than the two ate dinner said there good byes to get ready for another day.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks went by and Ashley was over at the Carlin's every day helping Spencer study and do her homework, the school year was so close to being out and if the blond didn't pass her finals in each class she was going to be held back. The two fought constantly especially after Spencer had a nightmare but each time it made Ashley happy she didn't know why, she just found it so cute when Spencer was screaming at her for no reason, trying to find an excuse to blow up and make the brunette disappear. Spencer always brought up that Ashley would leave, so much that both Ashley and Clay knew there had to be an underlining problem that had Spencer so sure of the fact.

Chelsea sat down at the table; her belly making it hard to scoot up close, Clay was next to her rubbing said belly in soothing motions as she had complained about being nauseous earlier. Kyla placed the crutches next to the table so she could easily grab them and make her way anywhere in the house without much help and Madison completed the table by sitting next to the youngest Davies sister.

"Okay so where's the monster?" Madison asked shuffling her books around, she loved Spencer as much as the next person but when the girl went off, well the ex cheerleader had no desire to be around.

"Upstairs with Ashley and don't call her that," Clay warned as he set up his books and Chelsea's.

"Are we studying any time soon?" Kyla whined, she had been out of school for so long and doing homework at home when you didn't attend class was hard so now she was in sort of the same boat as Spence, don't pass the final don't go on to graduate or in Kyla's case twelfth grade.

"Yeah chill they'll be down in a sec,"

"If she goes off I'm so out of here," Madison sipped her soda.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," the Latina almost choked on the liquid.

"What'd I do now?" she asked she'd been trying so hard to be nicer especially to Glen's family, the two had gotten really close since prom and she wanted his family to like her too.

"Nothing," Kyla assured.

"Than why do I have to leave?"

"Listen Mads, Spence falls asleep when she takes her medicine correct?" the table nodded their heads, "Well she has to study and that's what we're here for, to help her study and she can't fall asleep so no medicine until tonight."

"Oh no come on Clay," Kyla groaned, "No one will be able to study."

"Yes we will," Ashley stood in the door way with her arms crossed, "So shall we?"

An hour went by with out any problems much to everyone's great relief; pizza had been ordered for dinner as it was almost five thirty but the delivery guy wouldn't be there till at least six so everyone snacked on soda and chips.

"When was the Qing Dynasty founded?" Chelsea asked reading straight from the history practice test the teacher handed out. All eyes fell onto Spencer as she was the only one with a history class; the blond had been getting quieter as the night progressed, as she sat near the window staring out.

"Spence?" Kyla called out causing the teen to turn around.

"Huh?"

"When was the Qing Dynasty founded?" Chelsea repeated only to be met with shrugging shoulders for an answer, "Come on we've been over it a thousand times you know the answer."

Spencer stood up looking around at her friends, "But I don't care..." she stated plainly.

"Neither do we," Madison grumbled.

"Speak for your self Duarte," Ashley snapped her fingers making the group laugh except Spencer, "Oh come on lighten up babe." The brunette slid her hand around Spencer's wrist pulling her down onto her lap and wrapping her legs around the taller girl's stomach keeping her in place.

"Let go Ashley and don't call me babe, we aren't together any more," Spencer growled trying desperately to get the older girl off her only probably was Ashley was more toned from working out and so much stronger than the blond.

"I know we aren't," Ashley whispered huskily in her ear actually visible seeing Spencer relax in her arms, "But I still love you," she kissed between Spencer's ear and neck causing a low moan to escape.

"1644," Spencer stared at Chelsea answering the question and ignoring the brunette breathing in her ear sending chills straight to her center making her jeans very uncomfortable but she didn't want to wiggle around because than Ashley would know she was getting to her worse than the brunette already thought.

"See I knew you knew," the pregnant teen smiled and marked it as correct than going on with the questions which Spencer was desperately trying to listen to and answer while Ashley caressed her stomach or blew softly in her ear. Some times the brunette's hands wondered a little to far south, playing with the hem of her jeans before going back up to her stomach. Once in a while those delicate fingers slipped under her sweatshirt drawing circles on her burning flesh.

"So?" Spencer's head shot up toward Clay who had asked a question.

"So...huh," she was trying desperately to think of an answer to something he might have asked while Ashley lowered her free hand, the hand that wasn't tickling her under her sweatshirt and just barely above the button of her jeans, down to her thigh moving up and down slowly causing every nerve inside the blond to come alive.

"Remember the question?" Ashley bit seductively on her ear lobe and listened to Spencer' quick hitch in breath.

"How did Hamlet die?" Clay asked again, him and the other teens completely oblivious to the sensations Ashley was stirring inside her gut.

"Hamlet," Spencer squeaked out when Ashley squeezed her inner thigh, "He huh was killed..."

"We got that already but how?" Madison rolled her eyes wishing the pizza would show up.

"Yeah Spence..." Ashley whispered grabbing a blanket and draping it over them while leaning back further into the couch, "how?" the word was punctuated by the brunette's hand popping open her jean button.

Gulping Spencer shifted once more to try and get out of Ashley's tight grip but failed yet again, she would have said something or pulled away more violently if there wasn't four other teens in the room, closing her eyes in vain as she searched her memory for the play, "Stabbed?"

"Are you asking or telling?" Kyla wrote some notes down on her notebook for her math class with out glancing up.

"Telling," her voice raised an octave as Ashley's slender fingers roamed over her panties, rubbing her deliciously slow and hard, "Telling..." she repeated in her normal voice, "He was stabbed with a...ohhh," she moaned as the finger worked her cotton covered clit back and forth, "A poison dipped sword."

"Great that's another," Chelsea smiled happy to help her friend study, she glanced up to the two girl's on the couch, "Awww you two look so cute cuddled together..." she clapped her hands and smirked.

_If only she knew_, Ashley thought feeling the wetness seep thru the cotton underwear, "We are always cute," she replied loving the feeling of Spencer's body shaking in her arms with every touch.

The door bell sounded, "Pizza!" Madison jumped from her spot on the floor with Clay right behind her to pay and help carry everything.

"Ash," Spencer moaned quietly.

"Yes?" she replied innocently.

"Stop," the blond shifted which caused Ashley to wrap her free hand around her waist to hold her even more securely than before while the other pulled up and back down inside her panties now.

"I wouldn't move baby, don't want the blanket to fall off now would we," she twisted the now soaking clit with her fingers, pulling and yanking and sending shock wave after shock wave of pleasure thru Spencer.

"I hate...ohhhh...you!"

"Really, Spence you need to stop with that, a couple days ago you told me I wasn't myself, I wasn't the bad ass you fell for and now..." Ashley lowered her middle finger to tease Spencer's entrance while never letting up on the girl's clitoris, "I don't appreciate being called a goody two shoes honey." She kissed her neck right on the girl's pulse point.

"Come on guys pizza's here!" Clay called out wondering why no one was coming toward the kitchen as everyone had been complaining about being hungry for a while now. Kyla reached out for her crutches as Chelsea helped her and the two made their way out of the living room.

Spencer leaned forward only to be stopped by a finger slipping inside her, her head dropped down as she reveled in the sensation of a cool finger plugging deep in her, "I don't think we're hungry do you Spence?" Ashley chuckled at the passion burning in her lover's eyes.

"I'm hungry," the blond coughed.

"You'll eat later," Ashley sternly told her while speeding up her ministrations, adding a second finger inside her quivering girlfriend's pussy, the liquid heat flowing down her palm and onto Spencer's jeans below her thigh. Than she stopped earning her a growl of desire, she slid her hand out from under the blanket sucking her fingers and the juice into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue, "Cause baby I'm eating now." She laughed before sitting up and allowing Spencer to move away the girl rushed up stairs to finish what Ashley seemed not to want to do any more.

"She okay?" clay asked watching his sister race for the stairs.

"Yeah just a little excited..." he cocked an eye brow, "for the test." She assured him while joining the group for pizza.

Ashley was sure her girlfriend would remember the answers now, accompanied by the feeling of her fingers, _no one calls me a goody two shoes_!

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Whoa interesting," Tim interrupted her story, "But I'm going to have to stop you...coming up is the all music hour and after that we'll be back with Ashley Davies..." he flipped a couple of switches before slipping his ear phones down.**

**Ashley took hers off as well, "You do know the audience is going to kill you for stopping me there right?" she chuckled.**

"**Yeah but come on don't tell me it wasn't the perfect time to stop, get them all hot and bothered, waiting for what comes next," **

"**You're such a guy," she lightly punched him in the shoulder.**

"**Yes I am," he replied smugly.**

"**Mama!" Both Ashley and Tim spun around to see A.J running in the door all happy and excited, her auburn hair pulled into a pony tail which brought out her baby blue eyes, a smile so bright that her nose crinkled like Ashley's.**

**Spencer trailed behind her, slightly out of breath as she watched the four year old bounce into Ashley's waiting arms, "Sorry..." the blonde breathed out while giving Ash a quick peck on the lips, "She got away from me."**

"**Its cool babe, we just went on break." Ashley assured her wife, "Hey Jay what's up?" she asked her daughter, most of the time they just called her Jay as a short to her name, which is already really short.**

"**Mommy said you weren't coming home today," the little girl pouted...**_**why'd she have to get Spencer's baby pout**_**, Ashley thought.**

"**I'm sorry sweetie but mama's got a very important meeting tomorrow," a small noise interrupted the conversation, turning she saw Tim standing there looking some what guilty for breaking up the moment, "Oh right sorry, A.J this is Tim he's the radio DJ...Tim my daughter A.J..."**

"**Hi radio man," she smiled with wide eyes as she held out her hand.**

**Chuckling he took her small hand in his, "Nice to meet you young lady,"**

"**And this..." Ashley said throwing her arm around her wife's shoulders, "Is Spencer."**

"**It's an honor," Tim smoothly replied.**

"**I'm sure," Spencer said, not liking his wondering eyes, "So when do you go back on?" the blonde put her attention on Ashley.**

**  
"An hour, we're on lunch break."**

"**Are you hungry?" Spencer asked.**

"**Ummm, yeah I guess I could eat, what about you A.J, hungry?"**

"**Starving mama,"**

"**Starving, oh no..." Ashley tipped the little girl upside down tickling her belly while the little girl squirmed and laughed, "We can't have that!"**

**  
"Mama stop, stop...nooooo," squealed A.J, "Mommy help!" Spencer strolled over to her wife and daughter, leaning down she lifted the girl's shirt up a bit and blew a raspberry on the tiny stomach making A.J scream in laughter again.**

"**Let's go eat," Ashley said pulling her daughter back up in her arms, seeing the flushed red skin and brilliant thousand watt smile made her heart swell with pride and love.**

"**Where to?"**

"**McDonalds!" A.J clapped her hands than put them back around Ashley's neck, the brunette sang the tune only to have A.J finish it off, "I'm loving it!"**

"**McDonalds it is," Spencer nodded, said good bye to Tim and the three of them headed off to the restaurant.**

"**So why'd you come by, not that I mind just wondering?" Ashley asked making her way thru traffic.**

"**A.J wanted to say good bye to you before you left for Sacramento,"**

"**Spence I'm coming home first, gotta get my stuff, what's the real reason?" **

"**My mom came by today..." she trailed off staring out the window.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Mama?"**

**Ashley sighed turning her attention away from her wife and on to her daughter, "Yeah sweetie?" the older woman never called A.J baby or babe those two terms were only for Spencer.**

"**Grandma's new boy toy came over today," **

"**ASHLEY!" the blonde gasped while the brunette tried to hold in her laughter, "Stop teaching her those words."**

"**Spence I didn't tell her that, honey where'd you hear that from?" Ashley stared into the rear view mirror at her daughter safely secure in her car seat than back at the road.**

"**That's what you said to Aunt Kyla," the kid whined, hating that her mommy yelled at her mama.**

"**When did you...were you spying on me last night?" Ashley asked, her daughter was notorious for sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night, the brunette remembered when A.J learned how to crawl out of the crib, that had been a nightmare in and around itself. **

"**No,"**

"**A.J?" Spencer asked sternly.**

"**No mommy I was asweep like a big girl," both women knew the girl way lying but just like a child she would never admit to being up and out of bed like she wasn't suppose to.**

"**Than how did you hear what I said?" Ashley parked the car in the parking lot and turned to face the girl.**

"**I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders, "In my dweam."**

"**Got to love kid logic," Spencer sighed with a slight giggle while getting out of the car, opening the passenger side and unbuckling A.J. The three made their way inside and ordered their food, than sat down to eat.**

"**So what happened?" Ashley finally pride into the topic.**

"**Total...bigot," Spencer whispered not wanting A.J to pick any more disturbing words up.**

"**Are you kidding me?" Ashley shook her head in disgust while opening a ketchup pack and squeezing it on the paper for her daughter.**

"**And worse, he was rude to A.J,"**

"**What'd mom do?" that's right ever since things spiraled out of control and built itself back up Paula insisted on Ashley calling her mom and it came more natural than calling her own mom that.**

"**She sent A.J into her room and laid it on the guy,"**

"**Yeah grandma yells loud," A.J put her two cents in while eating her chicken nuggets. **

"**I bet, so what happened after that?" **

"**He took off; I don't think we'll be seeing him any more."**

"**God why can't she find a decent guy, I mean ever since you dad..." Spencer tensed up, "sorry baby..."**

"**It's okay," Spencer assured her, the blonde still had a hard time talking about her dad or Aiden, "But you're right..."**

"Always," Ashley leaned over and kissed her wife full and passionately.

"**Ewww, mommies that's gross..." A.J giggled making an icky face.**

"**Oh eat your fries," Spencer shot back in which the little girl nodded and continued to eat, "We should get you back..." the two cleaned everything up and the three of them headed back to the radio studio.**

"**Wow I thought you ditched me or something," Tim laughed good-naturedly.**

"**Nope got to finish what I started," She sat down, "You don't mind if they stay do you?" **

"**No, just take a seat over there," he pointed to a couch set up in the corner. Spencer nodded and sat down pulling the four year old up on to her lap, "Ready?" he asked Ashley who nodded with a smile and wink over to her small family, "Welcome back to KGA 94.7...we have Ashley Davies in the studio talking about her new book Twilight Mornings and as a surprise we have two more special guests...Spencer and A.J Davies..."**

**Ashley looked shocked, not expecting him to announce that her family was here, brown orbs locked with blue ones pleading to not let them go on air but A.J was already running over to Tim, he leaned down and picked her up, "Say hi to LA..."**

"**Hi LA, you can come to my birthday..."**

"**Honey LA isn't a person remember it's where we live," Ashley smiled.**

"**Oh yeah wait that means...mama we have to get a bigger Chucky Cheese!" A.J spoke almost like she was scared.**

"**Don't worry," Ashley put her daughter at ease with those two words. Spencer made her way over to the brunette.**

"**I don't like this," she whispered in her wife's ear before speaking into the microphone, "Hi everyone..."  
**

"**Let's take a call...name and from?"**

"**Ned, Red Bluff and I was wondering if Spencer could play a song from her new album?"**

"**I don't know, Spencer?" Tim raised an eye brow toward her.**

"**I don't have my guitar with me so..."**

**  
"Yes you do it, it's in the corner," A.J so innocently threw her mom to the wolves.**

"**Right I forgot, but huh this is Ashley's interview so I don't want to intrude." Spencer quickly took the spot light off her.**

**Sensing the woman's uneasiness Tim followed the line of thought, "Correct so let's get back to the story,"**

**Spencer smiled at him mouthing 'thank you' only to get an 'your welcome back' while her and A.J sat back down on the couch.**

"**Okay yeah um where was I?" Ashley thought for a minute, "That's right I had been going over to the Carlin's to help Spencer study for the end of the year tests..."**

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley sat in her class room, the end of the year was fast approaching, a few weeks and her and her friends will be walking the road to graduation. The clock on the wall ticked by, second by second the annoying clock told of every student's fate, the minute the bell rang the test would be done, life was set in stone. She glanced at her test; she'd been studying religiously for months trying desperately to retain all the information needed.

The words made sense, that was the lucky part, she wrote down her answers quickly than glanced up at the clock, she finished early, first time in her whole high school career, checking over every answer one more time she stood up and handed in her test and seeing how this was the last class of the day she was dismissed. She waited for the teacher to hand her back a piece of paper telling her if she passed or not, once getting it she headed for the door.

A quick glance over to Spencer, blue eyes met her brown; they shared an intense look before the blonde looked back down at her test, Ashley saw she was having trouble, either that or she just didn't care to try, the brunette hoped for the first of the two. Once outside she saw Clay and Chelsea standing against the lockers, "How is she?" he asked quickly seeing Ashley approach.

"What no hi?"

"Sorry, hi, how is she?" Clay needed to know, the minute he finished his test he rushed all the way down here, the best thing about this test is you get to find out if you passed that day, hand it in, scanned by the computer, boom graded.

"I don't know, sort of in space, don't you want to know how I did?"

"Right, how did you do?" he folded his arms and tried to relax, the test still had at least forty minutes left.

"Well..." she lifted the piece of paper Chelsea squealed when she saw the gigantic red A- scribbled on it, her arms flung around Ashley.

"I'm so proud of you,"

"Huh Chels can't breathe..."

"Sorry," Chelsea released the other girl.

"Congrats," Clay pulled her in for another lung crushing hug, "you did good sis!" this made her smile big he didn't pull that card often but when he did it made her heart soar.

"Thanks bro, but what did you guys get?" Clay pulled his out showing the B+ while Chelsea had an A+, "Dude you guys killed!" she said grabbing their papers and scanning them.

"Me, Ash you got a better score than I did," Clay chuckled not surprised she did better than him since she had more time to study and didn't have to work a dead end job after school.

"Eh, you still did good," she winked at him.

"Yeah thanks," just than Kyla ran up or wobbled up, she was off the crutches but walking and running were still a challenge.

"Whoa there crutches (ash's new nick name for her) slow down don't want to fall," Ashley smirked.

"Shut up and stop calling me that, I don't use those any more," she sighed exhausted at having to say this over and over again for it had been two months since.

"You'll be using them again if you don't take it easy," Ashley said a bit more sternly, she really cared for her sister and didn't need her to get hurt again, her legs were still weak from the accident and her ribs slightly sore as well.

"I' am taking it easy mom...so just chill" Kyla laughed at the expression on her sister's face, "I'm joking..."

"Not funny,"

"Oh it was," Chelsea agreed as they all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Madison approached, her blue jeans snug on her hips with a black wife beater for a shirt, hair pulled back into a pony tail and light make up on to high light her natural beauty even had Ashley doing a double take.

"Damn you look hot," Ashley breathed out, than slightly blushed at saying it out loud.

"Eyes back in your head Davies," Madison smirked, loving the brunette's remark, making her feel better about her self. After months away in a mental institute and getting slammed by her own friends, a dose of her own medicine in her words, she found a peaceful existence being friends with Ashley and the rest of the small out casts of the school. She didn't have to hide or try hard to make her self seem cool, the liked her for her, even if she still was bitchy sometimes.

"Like I'd ever...well..."

"Loss for words," Madison smirked turned into a smile.

"Okay look Madison..." Ashley pointed a finger out her only to have Clay step in.

"Chill guys, Kyla you had some news?" he asked hoping to drop this dumb argument.

"Yeah I do..."

"We'll finish this later," Ashley assured.

"Sure," Madison winked while blowing a kiss to Ashley who made a disgusted face and hopped onto the other side of Clay.

"Kyla?" Chelsea asked as all eyes turned to the younger girl who seemed to fidget now that the group was actually paying attention.

"Right...um, you know Todd?" they nodded their heads, he was only the boy Kyla had been droning on and on about for some time now, "Well he...asked me to be his girlfriend..."

"He what?" Ashley asked quickly not liking this at all.

"Yeah he wants me to go away with him to his parent's cabin,"

"No," her sister shot out.

"What why?" Ashley was technically the one taking care of her ever since prom, Christine was always some where else and when Kyla's mom showed up to take care of her after the accident and found this out she was dead set on taking her daughter back to Baltimore for adult supervision but Ashley assured the woman that she would accept responsibility for Kyla and with some convincing as in Ashley would become like her guardian she was allowed to stay.

"Because I said no,"

"Come on Ash I really like him?" Kyla gave her the puppy dog face equipped with the pout.

"I have to met him, like really met him Ky."

"Ash please, I'm only a year younger than you and besides its not like we have anyone telling us no."

"Yeah you do...me...unless I get a meet and greet with the boy the answer is no got it?" Kyla nodded, "Good...set it up!" Ashley pulled her sister in for a hug whispering in her ear, "But most likely the answer is yes," Kyla whose arms hung loosely by her side all of a sudden wrapped around Ashley's waist for a deep sisterly hug.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Unless he screws it up, so warn him..." Ashley nodded in mock seriousness even though she truly meant it, this guy better keep his act together if he wanted to date her sister.

"Okay so off this whole sister bonding crap, what did you get?" Madison asked the group, each knowing what she was talking about, four papers rose allowing the Latina to glance at each grade, "Damn did this group become like super smart all of a sudden?" she chuckled seeing as Ashley had an A-, Clay had a B+, Chelsea A+ and Kyla scored a B.

"What'd you get?" Clay asked holding Chelsea closer to him, unconsciously rubbing her belly which settled down her nausea.

"Not to brag, no never mind I do..." she held up the paper happily waving an A+ with a gold star next to it.

"What's the gold star for?" Chelsea asked arching her eye brow in confusion.

"Don't know some special award thingy, I have to meet with a councilor." She shrugged her shoulders, "But huh where's Spence?"

"Still taking the test," Ashley said as all eyes turned back to stare at the door to the class room, each silently praying the girl passed the test.

Spencer sat in the class room, once Ashley left things seemed to get harder and harder, the questions went in her eyes but floated out of her ears before reaching her brain. Scratching her head and tapping the pencil she read than reread the question several times trying to get the answer, the clock on the wall ticked by and the sound was driving her crazy.

Shutting her eyes she tried to concentrate, thinking back to all their study sessions, _hands slid up and down her thigh, caressing her so tenderly, the hand laying on her jeans popping open the button_¸ the answer hit like a brick to the head as well as an uncomfortable wetness, Ashley little fun time did really help her remember, how she could figure out since during that time her mind was definitely not on memorizing anything but how Ashley's fingers felt on her body.

She felt eyes on her every once in awhile, head popping up she looked around only to find the girl she'd been chatting with for several weeks staring at her. The girl was hot, it was the first thing that attracted her as the girl sent her a friend request on myspace, one look at the picture and Spencer hurriedly clicked on her profile...

Jane Rollins, eighteen years old, medium fine styled black hair with streaks of red, tight ass and one of the best smiles, second best to Ashley's, Spencer had ever seen. They started talking back and forth about everything and nothing, it was only a week ago the blonde found out Jane attended King High and today was the first day to realize the girl was in her class, _How the fuck did I not know?_ She asked her self, now completely unfocused on the test.

Shaking the feeling she glanced up at the clock she only had ten minutes left to quickly finish a little less than half the test, growling silently she buckled down and read the next question.

The bell rang causing Spencer to jump and scribble away at the test as the teacher stood up and told everyone to stop where they were, one last guessed answer and the blonde sighed, gathered her things, waited for everyone to leave and headed up to the teacher handing in her test.

"Don't you want t to know what you got Miss. Carlin?" the teacher asked as he saw the student walking away, he watched her slouch her shoulders and turn back around, he handed her the paper and with out glancing at it Spencer exited the class room to find all her friends waiting for her.

"So?" all of them asked at once.

"I didn't look," she told them, "I can't..." she handed the paper over and walked off.

"Spence wait!" the group ran after her, she turned to see them.

"I can't know if I failed..."

"But you didn't!" Clay smiled brightly.

"What?" she wondered stealing the paper out of her brothers hands and staring down at the B- written across, "Oh My God...I passed, I passed." She started jumping up and down and turning in circles.

"Congrats," the sultry voice echoed into her ears causing her to stop and stare at Jane who smirked seductively at the blonde.

"I know isn't so cool, what'd you get?" Spencer asked feeling like she did back in Ohio, with her friends.

"C+, but than again, I didn't try," she chuckled giving off the bad ass vibe to the whole group.

"Why not?" the blonde wondered.

Jane leaned forward tucking some loose blonde hair back from Spencer's face, her hot breathe tickling her face, "Schools over rated..." she whispered hearing the obvious gulp from the girl.

"Back off," Ashley didn't like this not at all, so her and Spencer weren't together so what, it didn't mean anyone could just come up and touch Spencer like that in front of her...no way not her baby and seeing the looks on her friend's faces showed they thought that way too.

"What ever kid rock," Jane smirked before turning her attention to Spencer, "Dinner tonight?"

"Yea what time?"

"Spence?" Ashley's voice came out chocked.

"I'll pick you up at six, see ya," Jane nodded to the rest of the group before walking off.

"I got a good grade and a date; god can this day get any better..." Spencer asked the ceiling before turning to see the sullen looks on her friends, "What?"

"I thought we were celebrating, end of the year party..." Ashley reminded her of the party the group had been planning to have if everyone passed, hell even if no one passed.

"So, there is always going to parties...see ya I have to go get ready," Spencer smiled before walking around the corner than coming back, "Clay come on you're my ride..." she grabbed her brother by the shirt pulling him along.

Ashley felt her heart rip open, "Is she...really going on a...date?" the word gave her a rank taste in her mouth.

"This won't do," Madison shook her head making everyone stare at her, "What? Come on don't tell me you were planning on letting your 'baby' as you have deemed her, why I don't know, it sounds mighty creepy to me, go out with that...that tramp right?"

"I like the way you think Mads," Ashley smiled and the four girls hopped into Ashley's car talking about breaking up Jane and Spencer.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley sat in the booth waiting for the Carlin family to arrive, sipping her drink while trying to get her mind off of everything going on. Spencer being the main factor, a whole year and a half and they still had yet to get back together, the blonde having gone on several dates but the girl's never returned for seconds due to Ashley, Paula and the rest of the group. Jane was the easiest, say a little threat, have Madison give her ink filled gum and out the door she went. A smile crossed her lips as she thought back to the look on Spencer's face every time one of the new girl's took off, it might have been cruel but after graduating and going to college and having to watch the love of your life try to find some one else, Ashley really didn't care how cruel it was.

So now she was sitting in Craby Salvado's Italian restaurant, where the family dinner has been taking place since graduation, waiting for the rest to show up including Spencer's new girl toy. The brunette had been very loyal toward her love, no dates, no sexual contact with anyone else so yeah she was over do in the sex department, nothing but her own two hands for at least a year, 20 years old with an apartment in which she lived alone and attended college to become a psychiatrist and she refused to have anyone in her life besides Spencer, but she was getting tired of waiting. She and Paula had been trying to find a way to get the younger girl to notice how much she needed Ashley.

"Sorry," Ashley glanced up to Paula, Clay, Chelsea and their eight month old son Arthur, "Traffic..."

"No problem," the brunette smiled standing up so Paula squeezed into the booth near the wall while Clay and Chelsea sat across from them, Arthur sleeping snuggly in his mother's arms.

"You been here long,"

"No, a couple minutes..."

"Long enough to have a few drinks?" Clay wondered at seeing the glass of wine more than half way gone and probably not the first time either.

"Aren't you so smart?"

"He has his moments," Chelsea kissed him on the cheek.

"So anyone know about the new girl?" Clay took the conversation off him, watching for any reaction on the women's faces.

"Nope," they all said.

"Kind weird right, Spence is always telling one of us about them." Paula spoke while her eyes ran over the menu, she'd been here enough to memorize it but was always looking for some new item.

"Well we're about to find out," Clay nodded toward the entrance, all eyes turned to see.

Spencer came walking in, dark blue skirt stopping just above her knees, short shirt showing off her stomach. The woman standing next to her with their hands linked scanned the restaurant; she looked about twenty five or six, older than the blonde who just turned twenty two months ago. Brown hair and green eyes matching her earth colored cream blouse and skirt, her face radiated light and comfort immediately no one liked her. Blue eyes locked on the group and she tugged on the woman's hand, green eyes noticed where she was pointing and they made their way over.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce my girlfriend Serenity Charles," not one person missed the fact that Spencer had called this woman her girlfriend, the first of all the girls she dated.

"Here," Serenity turned around and pulled up two chairs to make room for them, she pulled Spencer's chair out for her allowing the young girl to sit first, pushed her in than sat down, "It's very nice to meet all of you."

"My bad," Spencer giggled like a little girl, "This is my mom Paula...my brother Clay and his wife Chelsea," Yep the two got married after graduation, "and their son Arthur."

"Names after your father right?" Serenity asked Clay smiling at the little boy sound asleep.

"Yeah,"

"He's so cute, how old is he?"

"About eight months, almost nine," Chelsea smiled.

"And this is...um Ashley," Spencer said not sure how to tell her new girlfriend about the ex still being around.

Ashley nodded her head but refused to take the woman's outstretched hand, "How old are you?" she asked harshly.

"Ash!" Spencer reprimanded.

"No babe it's fine," Serenity grabbed a hold of Spencer's hand, "I'm twenty nine."

"What do you do?" Paula piped up before Ashley blew a gasket at the fact.

"I'm a teacher at the local college," Serenity looked around the table noticing no one really wanted her there but her girlfriend which was fine by her, she didn't have to spend time with them any ways.

"Teacher, really of what?" Ashley seethed, the term girlfriend made her blood boil, it had been so easy to get everyone else away from her lover before that word was passed on but now, she didn't even know how to respond.

"Music,"

"How'd you meet my daughter?" Paula gripped Ashley's hand under the table trying to give her some support.

"Mom,"

Again Serenity squeezed her hand telling her it was alright, "Spencer was in my first semester class but was far more brilliant than she let on, I told her that beginning music wasn't right for her and that I could not teach her anything more than she already knew so I sent her to advanced with Mr. Lewd, she came back two or three weeks later telling me thank you I asked her out and that's it."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost four months now," this threw everyone off Spencer never mentioned this to any of them.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Ashley jumped in; Paula nodded and released the girl from the booth, brown eyes pleaded with blue to follow.

"You know I have to go to," Spencer smiled; Serenity stood up and helped her girlfriend up, "Thank you."

"Anything for my girl," they kissed real quick before Spencer and Ashley disappeared to the bathroom. The rest of the group sat down.

"So twenty nine?" Paula tried to say absentmindedly.

"Don't give me the crap of over protective mother, yes I'm twenty nine and that is not to old, Spencer is twenty..."

"Just turned," Paula interrupted.

"Still over the age of a minor, Paula is it...so she can do what she wants which with what I've been told isn't allowed much around your house, still treating her like a child, no wonder she is moving on to better things," Serenity sneered, the table became still and quiet, no one knowing what to say.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter came up with a cheery smile which faded at the look of the customers, _great another rude table..._sighing he patiently waited.

TBC.

Next chapter in the bathroom with Spence and Ash.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley and Spencer entered the bathroom; the blonde noticed that when ever someone had important conversations in a restroom it was always empty. Sighing she walked up to the basin turning on the water, letting the cool water swirl down the drain, for a moment her eyes focused on it, wishing to drain away along with the droplets of water, be any where but here.

Silence deafened the room, causing the two girls to stray in their thoughts, thinking of each other but neither moving to make the first contact, Spencer had a hard time figuring out why she was in here in the first place, it seemed no matter what the blonde followed Ashley. Brown eyes locked on hers when they were at the table, silent arguing with her blue ones to follow, how she knew this she couldn't say but for the other people it had been seconds for the girls it seemed much longer.

Ashley just stood there, mixed emotions running wildly in her mind, anger, love and fear, fear that she was truly losing the one person who even in the most unstable condition still brought out her best, made her stride to do the right thing and made her love her even more every day. She stared at the woman in front of her, thinking back to the first time they met at her locker, to falling in love, running away and living thru prom and the death of one of their friends, even if he became an asshole. She couldn't let this end, too much was put in to this relationship to end, she had to find out why Spencer was still pushing her away, what was so far deeply buried in the blonde's brain that was keeping her from being the happy woman every one knew she could be.

"Why?" the one word syllable held so much power, sorrow and pain, Ashley wanted to stay strong but her voice was already beginning to crack.

Spencer spun around to stare at the woman in front of her, hardly recognizing the reliable safe person compared to the free spirited fire ball she was once was, "Why what?"

"Don't give me that damn it you know what!" Ashley blew up finally letting her anger go, "What the hell, you bring this woman in here claiming to be your girlfriend..."

"She is my girlfriend,"

"NO I' am!" the brunette demanded, her words echoing off the four walls. Quiet, the room fell so quiet the heaviness of the words was felt.

Swallowing Spencer took a step back, "Not any more..." she headed toward the door, ready to leave this place and rejoin her family at the table but the next words to travel between the walls were so small and whispery that she thought she had dreamed them into life, her body stilled as she mulled them over.

"What did I do to push you away?" that was it, an eight word sentence that brought her heart to a complete stop before beating yet again.

Turning around she saw Ashley standing there shifting back and forth, her head hung low unable to meet the blue eyes searching her body, "Nothing..."

"Bullshit!" Ashley finally glanced up, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes that filled with pain as if this conversation was causing her physical harm, "I had to do something to make you not want me."

Again silence, it seemed to be the only constant real thing with in them. Spencer took a deep breath trying to form the words she was searching for with in the tunnel of her mind, her eyes traveled to the floor than back up than down she was having so much trouble keeping eye contact, "Nothing...Ash your perfect you did nothing..."

"Than what, let me in and tell me why?" she pleaded pathetically but really didn't care how she looked right now.

"I can't trust you," she whispered now it was Ashley's turn to think she dreamed the words, it felt like a knife drove deep in her soul and only Spencer would be able to reach in and take it out but instead the blonde decided to twist it in deeper.

"You can't...fuck you!" Ashley seethed, "What have I done to make you not trust me?"

Spencer thought for a moment, the last time the woman in front of her got angry at her and showed it was back in high school before the prom, before the shooting, "You'll leave..."

"Stop it," Ashley took a step forward, fists clenching, "I have been with you day in and day out taking your crap and you still think I'm going to leave...WHY?"

Spencer was shaking a little, quite frankly she was scared shitless at how angry she had made Ashley but in her defense, at least in her mind, this is what she had been trying to avoid, hurting the woman was the last thing she wanted to do that was why she was trying so hard to get way.

"WHY?" Ashley took two more steps forward; they were only a few feet apart now.

"I...um...I..." she was at a loss for words, her brain seeming to work on over time

"WHY?" she said louder this time.

"You didn't answer," Spencer blurted out hating her self for giving in so soon, for giving Ashley what she wanted, a peek inside her messed up mind.

"I didn't answer?" the brunette was completely thrown off by that statement, what question had been asked that she hadn't answered, "The phone?" she asked almost on instinct, to receive a small nod, "That was almost two years ago..."

"Not to me," Spencer spoke louder, if Ashley wanted to know, if she wasn't going to get out of this rest room with out some truth coming out than so be it, "I know I asked a lot of you...I know I was a lousy girlfriend and one of the worst friends ever for not once thinking that you may be going thru the same thing as me, I know it was selfish of me to want you by my side all the time, to feel your arms around me and lips on mine. And then you wanted to break up..."

"A break Spence, a break..." she cut her off trying to get it thru that she didn't want to break up.

"A break, break up either way it's the same word and that killed me, I racked my brain for something I did to make you hate me..." Ashley went to interrupt again only Spencer wasn't finished and kept going, "So I gave you up...my girlfriend, my love, my life...I sacrificed my nights to give you up, to give you space and all I wanted was that one phone call...just that small ten minute window to hear your voice and remember why I decided not to kill myself again."

"Spence,"

"No you wanted me to talk so listen," that effectively shut her up, "The first time you didn't answer I thought maybe you had something important to do and I knew I wasn't that important at the moment, maybe you had to deal with Kyla or something else I don't know so I just laid down and stared at the ceiling wishing to fall asleep but thoughts of something horrible happening to you kept popping up, the next day I saw that you were alright. The next night same thing only this time the bad thoughts came first, car accidents, drowning, murder, falling down the stairs, I desperately wanted to call you again or run to your house and make sure you were alright but when I went to school to see that you were fine...that you..." her voice began to break as tears fell down her cheeks, "That you just didn't want to talk to me, that you really wanted...this...us...over, I ditched school that day and went home, I wanted to call again that night but knowing you wouldn't pick up that you didn't want me, I started to have a panic attack and blacked out, I woke up in the hospital..."

"I didn't know,"

"Of course not I made them promise me they wouldn't tell you, I got out of the hospital in time for school so you never knew. I can't trust you, physically your right you've been here but emotionally I feel like you haven't been."

"I have Spence I have," Ashley said as the dam broke and her tears streaked down her face giving them matching rivers on their cheeks, "What can I do to show you I'm here all of me?"

"Nothing..."

"Spence..."

"NOTHING, cause even if you did I'm not worth it...you deserve so much better than me, I'm not even fit to love a giant ax wielding puppy eating murderer and you know how screwed up they are."

"That's it than?" Ashley asked her mind spinning at all the new information she'd learned in the past several minutes.

"So you can move on now right?" Spencer tried to smile but it faltered as her eyes lowered to the ground, again she felt guilty for expecting Ash to wait for ever for her and not give anything in return.

"No," blue eyes shot up to see deep chocolate brown orbs staring so far into her soul like a laser penetrating solid metal, Ashley's body rushed forward with lightning speed crushing Spencer further into the door, their bodies smashed, it was almost painful for the blonde, the brunette's nose rubbed up and down pale skin, brushing over lips and bumping noses, heavy breathing was the only sound echoing in the room, "Your right I've been holding back..." she whispered to keep the effect up, "But I'm back..." she violently shoved her leg between Spencer's causing a small whimper to escape her lips, "And I'm going to fight because there ain't no way that bitch is keeping you!"

Ashley growled before sucking in Spencer's lips, caressing them with her tongue before it parted the blonde's quivering mouth, this was the first kiss in a year, the first time their bodies collided in an intimate way, the brunette was rocking slightly making sure her thigh stand between Spencer's legs while her tongue played tonsil hockey.

At first Spencer didn't kiss back, so surprised at how fast Ashley moved and acted, so caught off guard she didn't know how to respond but soon found her self kissing back just as fierce and confident before she got to into it Ashley pulled away and again heavy breathing was all you could hear, "Mine!" she whispered harshly before yanking away quickly and walking out the door leaving Spencer weak kneed with out support causing her to slide down the door, trying to regulate her breathing. So many things were running thru her head and yet it was still, her mind was a blank for the first time in a year it felt empty like Ashley had just sucked all her troubles away in that one kiss.

When she felt her legs would work again she stood up, checked the mirror making sure she looked presentable she made her way back to the table only Ashley wasn't there, "You're back," Serenity smiled standing up and kissing her on the cheek while pulling her chair out, now Spencer felt guilty for cheating on her girlfriend.

"Where's Ashley?" she asked glancing around at all the faces.

"She excused her self seems she has a meeting later on but don't worry you'll see her up at the cabin."

"Cabin?" Spencer wondered.

"Oh we didn't tell you, Glen is flying in for a month and we are all going up to Ashley's cabin to camp and your welcome to come to Serenity."

"Thank you Mrs. Carlin I appreciate it but I have to think about it, I have a rough couple of weeks, mid terms."

"Too bad,"

"But I'll be there," Serenity piped up watching everyone's faces fall and loving it, "So come on babe we have some things to do." She stood up.

"But I haven't eaten yet," the blonde whined.

Serenity leaned forward lifting the girl's chin, "Don't worry I'll get you something on the way home," with a nod of the head Spencer stood up too, "It was very nice to see all of you." Than the two girl's left but the thought of Ashley and Serenity in the same area for a full month kept flowing thru her brain, _this is going to be one hell of a camping trip_, she thought with a chuckle before the two drove off to their home.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer sat on the couch watching television, her night shirt was slightly wet from the shower she had just taken, her pajama bottoms filled her body with warmth, "So I was thinking..." the voice spoke.

She turned her head to see Serenity standing by the couch, "That's never good..."

"Hey!" the older woman sat down smacking Spencer on the arm.

"I'm just kidding," Spencer smiled before kissing Serenity who pulled away so they were facing each other, "What's wrong?"

"When are we going to tell them?"

Spencer tensed at the comment, not really wanting to talk about that yet, "Soon..."

"How soon Spencer, I don't want to keep this in the dark much longer." Serenity caressed the blonde's cheek making sure to be as gentle as possible, "I love you."

"I know, we'll tell them on the trip," Spencer assured her but really she had no clue how to break the news to her family.

"Okay if you say so," Serenity stood up.

"Where you going?"

"Home," Spencer stood up walking over and wrapping her arms around Serenity's waist.

"Don't leave," Since prom she hasn't been able to get a decent nights rest with out someone holding her and with Serenity it was easy to fall asleep but nothing like the complete calm of being in Ashley's arms.

"Spence, sweetie you can't have me here all the time, I have to go home, I have things to do." Serenity untangled herself from her girlfriend.

"Well what if I came with you?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Serenity leaned down for a quick kiss.

"You sure you're not mad?"

"Positive, see you later." Spencer waved good bye and waited for the door to close before heading off to her bed room and laying down staring at the ceiling.

Paula sat in the waiting room, her tired eyes scanning over an old issue of cosmopolitan, while the clock ticked down. She sighed as she thought about everything she'd been through the past two years, moving to LA, cheating on her husband, finding out her daughter is gay, losing her husband to dead man's society club and so many others she didn't even want to closely think about at this time.

"Mrs. Carlin?" a man stepped into the waiting room, interrupting the silence of each person there.

"That's me," Paula tossed the magazine back on to the table before standing up and following the man thru the heavy set glass doors. The hallway stretched out for what seemed like miles, they took left turns and right turns until they ended up at the right door.

"Go on in, he'll be with you in a minute," the man assured with a courtesy nod.

"Thank you," Paula entered the small office and sat down in one of the plush comfy chairs opposite of the desk, her heart pounded as she sat in the stillness. Hands clutched the arm rest in anticipation of the knock, the one signaling he was on the other side, ready to give her the information she sought. Running her hands thru fading blonde locks she stared at all the posters and degrees along the wall, one poster held a child being born and held by her father which made her smile...

_Paula laid on the table legs stretched up while men and women stared her down, pain ripped thru her lower body yet seemed to travel back up to her upper half as well, "Okay...push...1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...stop and breath, your doing fine." The doctor encouraged._

_  
"Oh shove it," she growled just wishing the baby would get out. She'd gone into labor at Glen's school, her little boy was in a play, leading role, she was so proud of her two year old, he ran out dressed in the cow costume Paula spent a whole week preparing, she stood to applauded her little man when some stranger next to her mentioned to her that she spilt her drink, looking down she noticed the water running down her legs and the pain started. Her first thought was why pain only starts when you realize your hurt or in labor, than all coherent thought left as she gripped onto Arthur's shirt, he noticed and ran to get Glen and the three shot off to the hospital, that was two days ago._

"_We need another big push Paula," the doctor ordered.  
_

"_You're doing great honey," Arthur cooed all thought his mind was more on the crushing bones in his hand where his wife was continually squeezing._

"_Shut up this is all your fault," even she thought that sounded stupid but had no chance to apologize as another contraction started, "ARRRRRRRRHHHHH!" she screamed while listening to the doctor count it off yet again._

_Arthur tried in vain to get his hand lose from her clutch but the more he yanked back the tighter she held on, he swore he could see the tips of his fingers turning purple, "Is this normal?"_

"_Normal?" one of the nurses came closer, unsure of his question._

"_Labor, she was only in labor for a few hours before our son was born," _

"_Yes sir, some can take days, it's nothing to worry about," she patted his shoulder before glancing down to his hand, "I'll get you some ice," she smiled and skipped out of the room._

_Arthur felt the collar on his shirt rip forward giving him whiplash until his face was mere inches from his wife's, "I'm in labor with our child and your flirting!"  
_

"_I wasn't...she, um, ice..." he looked down at his hand again only this time blue eyes drifted down to see as well._

_Paula felt bad for her husband sitting there with a defective hand now that she was allowed to get to it, but it soon rushed out of her mind as another contraction began and she squeezed the life out of it, husband and wife screamed in unison. As the doctor counted down she felt like her body was being ripped in half like a demon had been growing inside her now it was just stirring and was ready to eat her from the inside out to make it's way into the world, she shook her head promising never to watch Alien again with her husband._

_Than it all subsided, her body went limp on the table, sweat poured down her skin flushing it with exertion, the silence broke by the sound of a small cry of a baby, smiling she tried to look up and see but her head was to heavy and fell back down the most she hoped to do was move it back and forth, "Congratulations it's a girl!"_

"_Did you hear that honey?" Arthur replied happily not knowing where to keep his eyes, on the new baby being cleaned up or on his exhausted wife beside him. The nurse wrapped a pink blanket around the child and brought her over to the new parents._

"_Here's you baby daddy," the nurses smiled handing the child over._

_Arthur put both hands out and under the baby girl, holding her so close to his chest that the baby could hear and feel his heart beat which seemed to calm the crying, the baby glanced up with bright shinning blue eyes up into his brown ones, "Welcome to the family baby girl." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before lifting her up so Paula could see the miracle they brought into life._

_A smile reaching all the way up to her ears, "She's a stubborn one," the new mom laughed holding her child while caressing the soft baby flesh of its cheek._

The memory faded as the thought occurred to her that Spencer was still stubborn, innocent, shy and quiet and a perfect daughter but her will was as strong as the day she was born, than the knock came bringing her back down from the happy moment.

He came in with his sullen face as he nodded to her and sat behind his desk, shoveling thru paper after paper before finally glancing up to her, "I...I'm sorry," he replied sadly making her heart jump into her throat, "When do you want to tell them?"

Paula sighed; she didn't know how to tell her family.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Glen stood in the dinner line waiting for it to be his turn, the military wasn't exactly what he hoped for but than again it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be either so at least that was alright. His mind had been drifting lately to his home and family, to the people he had left behind especially Madison.

The ex cheerleader had been writing him letters, which he gratefully answered, she was he only real connection to back home as everyone else was too busy with their own lives, which didn't bother him to much. Every letter made his heart ache to be near her again, to be in school listening to her talk during lunch, he was happy that she was doing better now after learning of her diminishing mental health before prom. Which brought his train of thought to his sister; he shipped out early on so he wasn't there for her freak outs and suicide attempt or declining into depression, he was discharged for a day or two to go to his father's funeral and the most he saw of Spencer was the hour she stayed in the cemetery before running away.

Now he was back at the base, training harder than boot camp, he hasn't been able to leave for almost a year now; he'd made several friends including Mike Erickson, the twenty three year old from Wisconsin Missouri. His thick black hair and piecing green eyes made him very handsome and when he and Glen were together in a bar the hotties just flocked their way.

"Yo Glen," Mike pounced up to him, "I was talking to El Capitano and we have tomorrow night off!" he slapped Glen on the back, "You know what that means right?"

"Drinks and ladies!" Glen replied happily, sure he'd go to bars and the ladies came his way but he sent them packing after a while his mind and heart still hung up on Madison and the way she could light him on fire with a single touch. Or how her eyes burned passion when he kissed her luscious full lips, the blonde hair young man shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, one thing you learn in the military is the term sexual frustration.

Every day it was the same, every night the same, thoughts of touching Madison, making love to her. One morning he got a good ribbing from the fellows in his bunk about all the moaning he'd been doing in his sleep and the hard on that followed, but it wasn't to bad as the next night it was another poor sap.

"You still hung up on that one chick, what's her name Mary?" Mike asked as they sat down.

"Madison, naw we're just friends," _oh but do I wish we were more, come to think about it Madison did write me saying she had important news..._

"Dude you only wish," Mick ribbed him as the conversation unfolded from letter's guys got to assignments and combat training.

"I hear you're leaving for a month?" Mike asked putting his attention on his best friend again.

"Yeah the commander told me I was getting a month off to visit family,"

"Did you put in for it?"

"Nope," _if he only knew why I was going home to see my family._

"Your not..." Mike didn't finish his sentence as he stared hard at his friend, "God man I'm so sorry."

"So he hasn't talked to you yet?" Glen drank his water, when he was a teen he'd drink thousands of gallons of soda but now he was a totally hydration freak after one black out during a desert simulation.

"No...Wait you think he will?" Mike's eyes grew in size at the very idea.

"Don't know man but he has a lot of files on his desk,"

"So when are you telling your family?" Mike wondered. He saw Glen slouch further into his chair, the fork in his hand stabbing at the so called meatloaf on the plate.

"Honestly man...I don't know how to tell them." He sighed.

"I hear ya," Mike nodded in sympathy.

Clay stacked the boxes in the corner, this dead in grocery store job was getting on his nerves. He was lucky that Spencer moved into a dorm at the college which gave him the freedom of turning her room into a nursery where his son Arthur slept. Chelsea and him slept in his old room and with his mom always gone at the hospital it felt like they owned the house and Chelsea had no problem living there while her and Clay went to college and took care of their son together.

His mind was always wondering, what he needs to do for what ever class he was taking, what would be the perfect date for his wife, how much were the bills...so on and so on, he was so glad that his job was giving him the month off to visit with his brother and the rest of the family on this small vacation up to Ashley's cabin.

He tried to remember the last time the whole family had been together, the last time things felt so right and true that there was no question that the family existed with out each other...

"_Mom come on!" Eight year old Glen begged for his mother to hurry up, it was forth of July and the family, being on vacation up in the mountains, had plans to go swimming, barbeque and watch fire works from the dock which over looked a gorgeous sea side view._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming," Paula groaned while zipping up her six year old daughter's wind breaker._

"_But mommy it's hot," little Spencer whined trying to unsuccessfully take the light weight jacket off._

"_Keep it on," Paula scolded, "It'll help keep the life jacket from scratching you skin." Like that explanation meant anything to a six year old._

"_Every one ready?" Arthur asked throwing some towels into the red flyer wagon, for the hike down to the sea, "Where's Clay?" he asked glancing around for his adoptive son._

"_Right here Mr. Carlin," he smiled a toothy grin coming around the house with a kite._

"_Call me dad remember Clay,"_

"_Okay dad,"_

"_I see you found my old kite," he chuckled as his mind wondered off to all the times he had used it._

"_It's alright if we bring it right?" Clay was still unsure about doing things around the Carlin's, he'd only been living with them for a year in a half now and loved it, he went from an orphan to a boy with two parents and a brother and sister._

"_Sure it is," Paula smiled, "Now let's get going before the beach is full."_

"_Spence come here," Clay waved her over frantically before whispering in her ear listening to her giggle in that little kid way, "Okay?"_

"_Okay Clay," she giggled again before running ahead to Glen who seemed to be leading the group down the trail to the sea, "Glen?" she called out before he had a chance to turn around she pulled his shorts down giving anyone on the trail, which the family was the only ones on it, a good view of his spider man briefs._

"_Spencer!" he screamed trying to pull his shorts back up while chasing after his sister who squealed and took off running around their parents and than behind Clay._

_Paula and Arthur glanced on in amusement as Glen tried his hardest to move Clay out of the way and get to his sister, "Okay...okay you three come on the day is going away." Arthur called this seemed to end the battle for now, with a few okay's and tongue's sticking out. Than the family continued walking down the road joking and laughing._

"Clay!" the voice snapped him out of his memory, the smile on his face faded away as he stared at his boss; she was forty years old and on the plump side. Her hair hung so far down her back it almost touched her butt but she twisted it into a braid so it would stay out of the way.

"What?" he asked annoyed that she would interrupt his oh so important job.

"Don't give me that attitude, now I want you to deliver these to 2316 Prescott Street over in Welkins."

"But that's the next town over," he whined as he stared down to the zip lock bag in his hands with the white powder, "Is this..."

"Yes," she cut him off sounding very angry that he would even ask, "Now go." She pointed, "And if you get caught..." she refused to finish the sentence as if he knew what would happen.

"But I have a date tonight with my wife...I won't be back in time,"

"Boohoo, I don't care that better make it there tonight or you know what goes out..." she snickered.

"Why are you doing this?" he pleaded still not sure how he got him self in this situation.

"Because I can...oh what are you going to tell your family on me?" she said in a baby tone before laughing and walking away.

He sighedI wouldn't know how to begin to tell them

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Tomorrow was the beginning of a month long vacation to hell; the group was waking early and meeting at the Carlin's residence than from there driving for eight hours up to the cabin.

Spencer knew she needed sleep especially when she was going to have to deal with her girlfriend wanting to spend time with her to Ashley who would do anything, including chop of said girlfriend's head to get time with her. So why was it she couldn't fall asleep, her mind was in a state of conscious chaos and oh how she wished it was unconscious at the moment. Groaning she flipped over staying at the red LED light of the clock slowly ticking away the time, the five changed to a six now making it 2:46.

She sat up punching the pillow hoping it would become a soft marshmallow to lull her into a deep sleep, flopping down she scrunched it up into her hands while resting her head again sighing in frustration wishing Serenity would have stayed over at least long enough for her to fall asleep. Her eyes shut but sleep still evaded her, hours ticked by but when she looked at the clock it was only turning three. Her head pounded the pillow while she screamed into the empty room wanting desperately to sleep, but not any old sleep the peaceful no nightmare slumber of an innocent girl that she had once been.

Blue eyes stared over to her dresser, more specifically the bottom drawer at the very end. The moon light seeped into the room from her window, beaming on that one drawer as if it was a sign or spot light, telling her to get up and use it again after nine months. "No I don't need it!" she chided her self out loud than growled at the fact she was talking to her self.

But the pulling sensation wouldn't leave, the deep penetrating pull of knowing that if only she got up and accepted the idea of opening the drawer again that she would be able to fall asleep, "I don't need it, I don't need it, I don't need it!" she kept repeating over and over again.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was three thirty, "Damn it!" she whispered violently throwing the covers off her body and slowly made her way to the dresser. She leaned down and pulled the drawer open slowly, a small black fabric peaked out and she shut the drawer again trying to catch her breath, "Just open it pussy!" she reprimanded her self.

Again she opened the drawer only she was so scared she'd shut it again that she pulled a little to hard to fast and the drawer plopped out of the dresser sending both flying back wards to the floor. Rubbing her tail bone she saw the sweater had fallen out of the drawer and into the moon light coming from the window. Crawling on her hands and knees she picked it up bringing it to her nose and taking a deep long breathe, it still held the same smell. Laying her cheek on the fabric, closing her eyes, breathing evening out, back against the bed she remembered how she first got it.

_Two days of silence and it was her fault she knew it, she'd pushed Ashley to far this time. Prom was two months away and she'd been talking non stop about it probably frustrating her girlfriend to no end until a fight broke out, Spencer couldn't quite remember what the fight was about only that it was her fault and resulted in Ashley avoiding her for two days. The blonde called her cell phone thirty or more times, tried to work her school schedule around to run into Ashley any time or place, yelled over crowds during lunch to get her attention but Ashley turned and walked away._

_Downstairs yelling was echoing in the house, her parents at it yet again. Barely making out a few words here and there as she paced back and forth in her bedroom, thunder and lightning made a show out side as rain pelted the ground in an unforgiving fashion. The news called it hurricane weather and usually this meant she was cuddled on the couch watching TV or sleeping in. But not now, no now she was pacing, deciding what to do about Ashley while listening to her parents go at it like vicious dogs._

"_Arthur would you listen to yourself?" Paula screamed, Spencer tried to block out the noise it really wasn't helping her figure anything out._

"_Paula your way out of line!" God if only she could hear the whole thing or nothing at all, the more sentences she caught the more she wanted to know what they were fighting about this time._

"_Tell our kids that one Arthur!" Tell us what? Now her interest was peeked beyond her dealings with Ashley so quietly she opened her door and stepped out into the hallway. Lucky for her Glen was staying with the basketball team, having some sort of slumber party all though he yelled at her that only girl's have slumber parties and guys' have get togethers. Whatever, she thought and Clay was helping Chelsea and her parents do something or other Spencer wasn't sure so it was only her and the squabbling duo._

"_This is all Spencer's fault..." Arthur growled stepping closer to his wife. Spencer stopped dead in her tracks, did her father really just say that, maybe she didn't catch the first part, she was still far away and not hearing everything going on._

"_Arthur please..."_

"Please what Paula you know it is true!" Spencer didn't care if she missed the first part, if there was even a first part to begin with she high tailed it back to her room closing the door as quietly as possible.

_When ever she felt bad she had Ashley but they were fighting, Spencer glanced out her window, she didn't care about the weather or that her girlfriend wasn't talking to her she needed to be close to her. The fighting stopped and stomping could be heard on the stairs than her parents bedroom slammed shut and more yelling, Spencer tip toed down the stairs and out into the pouring rain totally forgetting that all she had on was a wife beater and pajama bottoms. _

_Bare feet slapped in puddle after puddle the entire sidewalk and roads were flooded as the thunder rolled and lightning flashed every few seconds. Her body was cold and shivering but she hardly noticed as her mind replayed the fight with Ashley and the words tumbling from her father's lips. The thirty minute drive to Ashley's turned into an hour walk but she didn't care as she stood in front of the mansion about to knock only she didn't. An hour she walked thru the rain and gusty wind to her girlfriend's house and didn't even come up with anything to say, she didn't know how to apologize for something she doesn't even remembering doing._

_So she sat, the rain still pummeling her small body as Ashley didn't have an awning above her door step. _

"_My God Spencer..." blue eyes turned to stare at Ashley who seemed to be dressed in the proper attire to head out in this kind of weather, "You're parents called looking for you...I told them I'd go out to some of the local places we hang out." Ashley said quickly as if justifying her mysterious appearance from inside her house, "Come in..." she motioned but Spencer took a step back._

"_No..."_

"_No, come on you're gonna..."_

"Catch pneumonia so what I don't want the only reason your being nice to me is because I might get sick."

"It's not, look can we discuss this inside."

"_No, look I'm sorry, what ever I did to make you mad I'm sorry," she choked, Ashley could see she wasn't upset about what she did she was upset with something else but that didn't mean Ashley didn't see the honesty with her words. _

"_Okay you're sorry, now come in..." she reached out but the blonde pulled away, "Spencer?" she whined, brown and blue locked on a silent battle until a small smile played on Ashley's lips as she knew what her girlfriend was waiting for, "I forgive you okay!" she laughed._

_Spencer threw her hand up, tilting her head to the sky, "TGIF!" she screamed to the heavens._

_Ashley was giggling at the supposed logical thinker in the relationship, "Hate to break it to you babe but its Wednesday."_

"_I know,"_

"_So what did you mean TGIF?" Ashley asked pulling Spencer closer to her, out of the rain so now both were standing in the door way, water dripping to the linoleum from the blonde's clothes._

"_Thank God I'm Forgiven," she chuckled slamming the brunette up against the wall and kissing her roughly, in her mind she had two days worth of making up to Ashley who pulled away for a much needed breather._

"_TGIGF," Ashley whispered while kissing her jaw line making her way up to the sensitive part of her ear, "Thank God I'm Getting Fucked," she growled._

_As soon as the words left her mouth the two stumbled out stairs shedding clothes along the way, hours ticked by under those covers, each girl re-exploring the other. Until they lay spent and sweaty in the bed, Spencer shivered a little the cold rainy weather that had beaten her body for an hour finally taking its toll._

_Ashley hopped out of the bed, walking around stark naked with out a care in the world, "Ash...what are you doing?" _

"_This," Ashley found what she was looking for and crawled seductively toward Spencer, "Sit up babe," Spencer replied submissively to tired to think straight any way. Ashley took the sweater she'd been wearing and slipped both of Spencer's arms inside the warmth quickly spreading. The older girl's fingers zipped up the sweater than she laid down opening her arms for Spencer to lay in, Spencer quickly fell back and snuggled further into Ashley's naked body, while her naked body was only covered by the sweater Ash put on her, "If you die of sickness because of this stunt I'm so going to haunt you." Ashley whispered combing her hand thru blonde locks._

"_Ash," the blonde giggled, "Ghosts haunt the living not the other way around."_

"_Trust me Spence I'd break that rule," she said so serious it spoke volumes in the room._

"_Don't doubt it at all Ash," Spencer smiled drifting off to sleep._


	12. Chapter 12

"Ready babe," Serenity called out as she stepped into Spencer's little one bedroom apartment located a mile from the college campus. She cradled a warm cup of coffee in her hands as she searched the house, she found her in the bedroom shutting the last suitcase, "Hey sweetie ready to go?"

Spencer spun around startled from not hearing her girlfriend come in, "Yeah in just...oh coffee," the blonde forgot what she was saying and walked quickly to the older woman grabbing the cup which was handed out to her anyway and take a long drink.

"Hi to you too,"

"Sorry...hi," Spencer leaned forward pecking Serenity's lips before turning around taking another long drink and setting it on the night stand just to return to zipping up her bag.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just late night, so is your stuff packed?" she changed the subject.

"Like two days ago, come on let's get your stuff in the car so we can head over to your moms." Serenity smiled helping Spencer carry the luggage to the car.

"So what are we going to do up there for a whole month?" Serenity asked pulling off the free way.

"Don't know, I remember Ashley telling me about the cabin some time ago, I think there are some neat shops in town. We can go and check out the local music history if you want," Spencer reached over and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, knowing how much the woman didn't exactly want to go on this trip and how excited she got over anything with music as she was a music teacher so why not combine the two.

"Really what kind did the town sport?"

"Not sure but Ash said there is a music museum or something or other,"

"Look everyone is already here," Serenity pointed to the three cars parked in the driveway.

"Okay wow they really did want to start off early," Spencer shook her head and exited the vehicle, dragging her luggage and some of Serenity's.

"Wow sis let me help," Clay rushed forward securing some bags that were about to drop to the ground.

"Thanks Clay, hey guys!" she waved somewhat enthusiastically since she was about ready to drop dead asleep any minute. Everyone waved back more excited, she didn't mind cause she wasn't one of the drivers.

"Mom you think you could have gotten a bigger van?" Ashley asked checking the vehicle out for the hundredth time.

"For the last time it's not that big, you agree right?" Paula turned to her daughter and son who both mumbled some sort of reply before heading off to help pack, "Thanks for the help!"

"I think its jus the right size Mrs. Carlin," Serenity smiled.

"Thanks Serenity," Paula grinned, although she saw thru the façade the woman was putting on for her daughter it wasn't going to get passed her, but she was going to try and be civil since they all were going to be cooped up for a month together.

"Suck up!" Ashley coughed in her hand earning her a smack to the shoulder by her sister, "What?"

"Be nice," Kyla warned

"What, no she has Spencer."

"Exactly she has Spencer, be nice if you want your girl back." Kyla raised her eye brows like it was a no duh situation.

"Whatever, Spencer likes it when I take charge."

"Ash you haven't taken 'charge' of anything since the end of junior year of high school." Kyla pointed out, trying to remember the last time her sister was the true bad ass she once was. To say she missed it would be a slight over statement, she loved how caring and gentle Ashley had become after everything, showing Kyla what a wonderful wife or mother she'd be one day but sometimes, especially now Kyla wanted her old sister back, the speak her mind doesn't care about anything, except Spencer, talking back, quick witted girl she used to be.

"That is all going to change my sister," Ashley smirked watching Serenity and Spencer together, finally not an ounce of jealousy ran thru her body, she knew she'd have her girl by the end of this trip.

"So who's going with who?" Todd, Kyla's new steady boyfriend asked coming up behind her and wrapping her in his arms only to drop them to his side with a glare from Ashley causing Kyla to giggle.

"Well," Paula looked at the vehicles they are using than to the people surrounding her, "Okay so Todd, Kyla, Chelsea, Clay and little Arthur will go in the Ford and Me, Ashley, Serenity, Madison and Spencer in the van." Everyone groaned but accepted the eldest member's authority and piled in to their respective vehicles. Glen was meeting them up there.

Todd followed behind Paula, the two drivers for the first half of the trip. Inside was quiet, radio playing Chelsea and Clay discussing things to do with the baby while on the camping trip, Kyla sat beside him holding his hand tight, "So why did you stop hugging me back there?" Kyla asked after thirty minutes of driving.

Todd, untangled his hand from hers which allowed him to brush back his brown hair while his hazel eyes searched the road ahead than traveled to Kyla than back to the road, "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about." She wasn't mad just slightly upset that after nine months of dating Todd still had issues doing anything intimate in front of Ashley, but to give him props Ashley didn't make it easy for him to be doing anything any way.

"She gave me the look," Kyla glared at him, "See that's it right there...you two I swear are more than half sisters sometimes," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not the point, nine months Todd..."

"I know Kyla...is there any right answer here?"

"Not really," Clay chimed in.

"That's great help,"

"Earn her respect,"

"Great advice but how do I do that while dating her sister?" Todd glanced in the rear view mirror at Chelsea.

"Show her you want more than just sex from Kyla"

"I have for nine months...I think I want more than just sex!" his voice raised, "I've tried but damn how do you guys put up with her?"

"She's a sweetie now how can you not put up with her?" Chelsea inquired.

"How ever she acts around you guys...whatever she is a spit fire around me." Todd groaned thinking of all the quips, glares, and innuendo remarks shot his way.

"She's like what pre-shooting Ashley around you?" Clay asked sitting forward while rubbing Arthur's tummy with his right hand, the baby asleep peacefully.

"I guess, how'd you deal?"

"With pre-shooting Ash, stay on her good side," Kyla laughed.

"Again how do I do that while dating you?" Todd asked trying to keep his attention on the road.

"Well, usually Spencer made her be nice..." Clay thought out loud, "I guess just you know show more respect for Kyla...like..." he continued seeing Todd about to interrupt, "over compensate, pull out chairs, open doors...stuff like that. Show Ash you really love her sister and won't hurt her."

"Like Aiden?" that name hadn't been uttered by a single member of the group since his funeral and if it had been said everyone pretended like nothing happened, so when Todd so carelessly brought it up the car became silent again, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing babe," Kyla forced a smile and pecked his cheek but not a word was spoken after that.

Ashley and Paula chatted in the front seats about this and that, since Arthur's death and Spencer's attempted suicide they had a strong bond. Serenity and Madison were actually getting along, talking about glory days in high school cheer leading and heading organizations while Spencer sat beside Serenity who was in the middle, Spencer's head placed on the nice cool glass with her ipod on so it drowned out the conversations going on, her eyes closed, her breathing even because she was asleep.

"So Ashley Spence tells me you play some instruments," Serenity brought up once her conversation with Madison ran dry.

"Yeah, not so much these days but yeah I play a few."

"Taking after your father?"

"Not really, more like I'm taking after Spencer's dad," she chuckled, "I'm going to college to become a psychologist."

"Really?" the voice held disbelieve.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason just, a psychologist...just yeah no that's great." Serenity stared at Spencer with a sweet smile as the girl's head bounced up an inch than knocked into the window kind of easily as the car sped along the highway.

"You teach music right?" Paula changed the subject so she could learn more about the woman dating her daughter.

"Yes, mostly guitar but I can play the piano and drums as well. You?"

Like it was a competition Ashley turned her head to stare into Serenity's deep green eyes, the silent conversation a lot darker than the one playing to the outside world, "The drums, guitar, piano, and flute."

"A flute, don't look like a flute player." 

"You don't look like a teacher," Ashley sneered.

"Point taken," Serenity smirked loving the fact she was getting under the other woman's skin.

Out of now where a loud scream pierced the tension in the vehicle, Paula swerved at the unexpected noise but gained control before any damage was done.

Ashley on the other hand reacted faster, her seat belt flew off and she was jumping over the divide between the front seats to the back where she sat awkwardly and uncomfortable in front of Spencer who was shaking really bad, still out of it. Ashley softly tugged the earphones of the ipod out, "Shhhh your alright...your alright!" she said over and over again, easing Spencer back into the seat.

Serenity and Madison sat slightly backed away from the shaking, crying woman. Madison had heard about the freak outs but had only seen one before. Serenity on the other hand always left at night or in an event she stayed and cuddled as they hadn't had sex yet, the girl never woke up that violently before. She was worried yet when her girlfriend started screaming she froze, had no clue how to react or how to comfort her but lucky for her Ashley was doing a Olympic version of pole vaulting over the seats and was now taking care of the frightening situation.

"Paula..."

"I got it," the older woman confirmed before Ashley even finished saying her name. Paula glanced around the road signs before spotting what she was looking for, signaling all the cars behind her including the one traveling with them she exited the high way and drove a minute more before pulling into a rest stop, with a gas station and store included. She shut the vehicle off and turned around, "How is she?"

"Soaking," Ashley cringed trying to remember the last time Spencer was awoken by a nightmare this bad but it had been a while, "Spence look at me okay you're alright," Ashley assured.

"Ash," Spencer's voice was far away and choked from tears.

"That's right baby hold on we're going to get you out of these clothes okay," the brunette held Spencer's face with one hand, her thumb stroking the flesh in air light motion, and even though she was taking care of Spencer she still had time to glance over at Serenity giving the woman a dry half smile before returning to the blonde.

"What's going on...Oh my, what happened?" Clay wondered seeing his mom standing just outside the back door, Ashley half in half out, Spencer in a sleepy daze shaking and her clothes wet.

"Clay..."

"Yeah," he cut his mom off knowing what she was going to ask, him, Paula and Ashley had this down pat even if it had been a while since put in practice. Ashley stepped aside making sure Spencer could still see her while Clay unbuckled the scared woman, scooping her up in his arms, "Chelsea...can you grab her bag out of the back?"

"Sure," Chelsea searched for a moment before finding the bag and handing it off to Paula, who than followed after Clay, Ashley and Spencer to the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" Todd asked, him and Kyla stepping up to the rest of the group. No one answered as they watched the four disappear into the rest room.

Clay sat his sister down on the closed toilet, smiling at her trying to shed some light in her dark mind, "I'll be right out side," he said softly to ever one in the room.

Paula started digging thru the bag while Ashley leaned forward and started taking off Spencer's wet shirt, "Can you lift your arms Spence?" Usually in these situations Spencer was so far gone that Paula and Ashley dressed her like a doll moving her legs and arms and body to get the clothes on. Slowly Spencer raised her arms, although weak she wanted to help, "Good..." Ashley smiled warmly.

"Take her bra off too," Paula stated finding another one in the bag while Ashley complied and took off the bra only to replace it with a dry one along with a long sleeved t shirt, "Okay Spence we're going to take your pants off now,"

"No..."

"Spencer you need these off you,"

"I'll do it," she said standing up quickly only to topple back onto the toilet seat, "I got it." She nodded.

"Okay, we'll be out side if you need us." The two women left her in the room alone and although it would have been easier if she would just allow them to help she knew that Serenity wouldn't like it if Ashley saw her naked, even though she got a peak of braless Spencer the minute the blonde felt strong enough she put a stop to it.

Taking a few deep breaths she tried to compose her self, it'd been almost a year to date of no severe nightmares only to have this happen, she didn't want Serenity to know how messed up she was, she wanted one person to see the old her, the non screwed up, funny light hearted person and not the suicidal quiet nightmare waking person. She took a look in the mirror at the new jeans and long sleeve tee, at least she still looked good.

Biting her lip she exited the restroom to find only Ashley waiting for her, "Where's mom?"

"She's went back to the van, got everyone back in, just waiting on you," the brunette slipped a sweater onto Spencer who didn't protest, because with the jeans and long sleeved t-shirt and sweater which was being zipped up to her neck gave her a warmth, like she could hide beneath all those clothes and be safe.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem," Ashley winked and lead the shaky blonde back to the van.

"Where's Serenity?" Spencer asked as she noticed only her mom and Madison both up front in the van.

"She decided to ride with Todd's group," Madison said quietly knowing that it was probably going to make Spencer feel bad.

"Oh," the hint of sadness didn't go unnoticed by the other three as Spencer and Ashley climbed into the back seat. After everyone was buckled in Paula started off again, Ashley motioned for Spencer to curl up to her which the blonde did with out much resistance. Laying her head on Ashley's lap, placing her legs on the seat so she was laying flat across, the brunette's arm snaked around her waist holding her tight, sneaking under the sweater and shirt to rub her tummy in tiny circles while the other hand gently stroked thru her hair, still tired and in a state of complete peace Spencer fell back to sleep while listening to Madison, Paula and Ashley talk or sing to the radio.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

The van pulled up to the cabin, Spencer was still sleeping on Ashley's lap so everyone stayed as quiet as possible. Todd opened the door and helped the brunette out without waking the blonde, the group silently dragged the bags into the cabin and chose rooms. Clay leaned into the van and picked his sister up into his arms and followed Ashley up stairs to the bedroom Spencer and Serenity was going to share during the time here. He laid her down on the bed, watching her shift restlessly.

"I can't believe you just up and left," Ashley glared at Serenity, the three of them standing at the foot of the bed, trying to be quiet and not wake Spencer up.

"Look this is none of your business," Serenity shot back in a whisper.

"None of my, you know what it is...she may be your girlfriend but she's my baby and no matter what I'll be in her life."

"Your baby, you give birth to her or what, wake up Ashley if she wanted to be treated like a kid she wouldn't have moved out and on with her life."

"Cut it out you two," Clay growled.

"Stay out of this!" the both shot a warning glance his way.

"At least take this out of here?" he pleaded after the nightmare Spencer didn't need to wake up to her two favorite girls fighting.

"Fine!" again both of the sneered before walking outside, Clay followed shaking his head seeing that the two were more alike than they would ever acknowledge.

Spence woke up to the sound of nothingness, darkness but still feeling warm and safe wrapped up in Ashley's sweater. Stretching she wondered where everyone was and when they got to the cabin, how long had she been out? Walking out into the hall she felt like a little kid waking up from a nap, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she looked down into the living room/kitchen where all the 'grown ups' sat talking and laughing. Paula, Todd, Ashley and Kyla were laughing while preparing dinner. Chelsea and Serenity sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in hand talking calmly while Clay played with his son.

All of a sudden she really didn't want to be inside, she remembered Ashley talking about a small private beach and decided to head out there. One little problem, how to get by all the people downstairs and out the door? Most of them still didn't trust her alone which irritated her yet gave her peace at the same time.

Sensing a presence Ashley turned her head to look up and saw Spencer standing on the landing, a small smile graced her lips. _God she is so cute when she just wakes up_, she thought as she saw the girl's blonde hair tousled, rubbing her eyes and yawning trying to make her self more alert, blue eyes settled on her brown and the two shared a secret smile, a secret meeting that no one else belonged to and because of this Ashley saw how much Spencer felt disconnected from the family below, could literally see the fear and doubt located in those baby blues and for this reason Spencer looked away, for this reason of Ashley being able to see past her façade of a life Spencer had to break the connection.

Spencer made her way downstairs with her eyes everywhere but Ashley's, "Hey babe I'm going for a walk..." the blonde leaned down and kissed Serenity on the forehead before bidding everyone an hello and walking out of the cabin before anyone could stop her.

"I'll be back in a second," Ashley told no one in particular and followed the girl outside only to be met with the quiet of the wilderness, Spencer no where to be found, sighing she returned to the kitchen and the normal conversation.

"So I was in the middle of trying to explain the definition when..." Kyla laughed forgetting to finish as the punch line to her little story was just too good, Ashley half smiled trying to get back into the groove.

"You okay?" Clay asked holding his son, he stepped out back to see Glen leaning on the railing and looking out at the beautiful mountain scenery.

"Yeah, hey buddy..." Glen smiled holding his arms out silently asking to hold his nephew which Clay kindly handed over, "How are you doing?"

"Fine...okay not but I'm getting there."

"What's going on?" Glen ran his hand through the child's hair just like his father used to do to him.

"Hypothetically..."

"Come on man ever one knows if you say that you don't really mean it," Glen raised his eye brow.

"What ever..." Clay laughed nervously, "What if...what if I told you my boss is uhm...blackmailing me."

Glen started laughing until he saw how stern his brother was, "Oh...oh you're not kidding."

"Nope,"

"What the hell man!" Glen raised his voice, "How the hell...what did you do..."

"Keep your voice down, I didn't do anything..."

"I don't get it," Glen scratched his head in confusion.

"Look just don't tell mom okay, I'm dealing with it."

"How, by going to the cops right?" Clay shook his head, "Dude why not? If you didn't do anything,"

"Because it looks like I did, I just have to get the tape back."

"What the fuck there's a tape too? Well what's on it?" Glen did not like where this was going, his military instinct was to bring all the evidence to the cops have a nice conversation and lock the person up, if not using some fancy military training on them first.

"It looks like I'm stealing money but I'm not, I don't know how it does but it does and now I...I just have to get the damn tape than go to the cops..."

"Dude...I, wait you said she's blackmailing you...to do what?"

"Deliver drugs but okay look I'm going to tell you everything, I did talk to the cops man but I'm not suppose to tell anyone, basically I take the drugs she gives me and give them to whoever she says than the cops bust them, we're working on taking her down."

"So you're pretending to let her blackmail you to help cops arrest her?" Clay nodded worried about how his brother would react, but a smile graced the older Carlin's lips, "Dude that is so cool, you're like an under cover agent." Clay smiled happy his brother wasn't upset, hoping his mother and sister would take it just as well.

"Well actually if this goes well I'll be...um accepted to officer's training school to be come a cop." Glen stopped smiling this scared Clay a bit.

"No." Glen stated plainly shaking his head.

"What?"

"You can't,"

"Why not?"

"Listen..." Glen handed Arthur back to his father while shaking his head, "You can't man okay, just don't I'll send more money home if this is what it is about."

"Glen I don't need the money it's about helping people out."

"Than become a priest or something, please..." Glen's voice broke as he became emotional; Clay walked closer putting a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What is this really about?"

"I'm going to Iraq!" Glen squeaked out before sliding back into the cabin with Clay following wanting say something more but was cut off by his mom telling them dinner was ready.

"Where's Spencer?" Paula asked glancing around.

"Right here," Spencer smiled happily closing the door behind her, "did you say dinner was ready cause I'm starving."

"Yep," Paula smiled back glad her daughter seemed better.

"Hey Serenity," Spencer called her girlfriend away from the dinner table toward the crackling fire places, "I want to apologize for earlier..." a finger placed on her lips shut the rest of her apology up.

"Don't worry babe, I understand and I'm sorry for bailing..."

"No you had ever right to, I should have told you about everything. But um, well I made this for you!" Spencer held up a shell bracelet, she found all the shells on the tiny shore and ran into a fisherman who lent her some unused fishing line, helping her make holes in the shells and threading the line through. He was a very nice older man, reminded her of her grandfather.

"Oh..." Serenity took the bracelet.

"You don't like it?" Spencer asked hoping she misread the reaction, she'd worked hard on it, she knew it wasn't some fancy jewelry but there really wasn't any stores around so she'd improvised.

"NO...no babe I do...um it's just, you really don't know where these shells have been and I don't feel comfortable wearing it but I love that you made it so I'll keep it...now let's eat." Serenity smiled placing the bracelet down on one of the side tables, kissing Spencer quickly and walking over to the dinner table.

Spencer stood still for a moment, eyes slightly glazed over, caught in her mind; she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Everyone at the table saw how sad she was and the fact that she turned to face them with a plastic smile on her face made them feel bad but they let it slide as she sat down and the dinner began.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

"**Okay Ashley I'm going to stop you there," Tim smiled at me sipping his coffee which some intern shot in every ten minutes to refill, "I'm sure this trip is great but we do have a schedule to keep and you probably put enough detail in the book so let's skip ahead to when you and Spencer got back together."**

"**Well we got back together on the trip but since you want to go forward a bit." Ashley sighed as she glanced to the couch to see AJ curled up in Spencer's arms asleep, "We'd been camping for like three weeks?" Spencer nodded her head to confirm, "Yeah three weeks and everything was going fine..."**

"Right," Spencer snorted in the corner making Ashley chuckle.

"**Like I said things were playing out fine, a few little mistakes and jokes but nothing major..."**

"Not what you said when your hair was dyed pink," Spencer whispered just loud enough for Tim and Ashley to hear.

"**Your hair was pink?" **

"**So Serenity got me back for short sheeting her bed but the funniest one had to be the inching powder."**

"Ash!" Spencer warned.

"**Now you have to tell," Tim nodded for Ashley to continue.**

"**So Glen bought a package of itching powder at the local joke shop in town and put it on Serenity's sweater. The whole family knows how cold Spence gets in the morning and so before Glen had a chance to warn her Serenity handed over the sweater..." Ashley was laughing so hard by now she could hardly finish as she remembered Spencer rubbing up on anything to take the itch away.**

"**You think that's funny what about the poison ivy trick,"**

"**Oh god I forgot about that," Ashley's face burned red.**

"**Do tell," Tim laughed loving how Spencer had finally come over and was engaging in the conversation while AJ slept soundly on the couch.**

"**Spence don't," Ashley whispered.**

"**You told the itching powder story," she kissed Ashley on the nose than turned to the microphone, "Okay so after that I was pissed to say the least, wait can I say that?"  
**

"**What?" Tim asked raising an eye brow.**

"**Pissed?"  
**

"**Pissed what?" **

"**Can I say that on the radio?"**

"**Say what?"**

"Pissed."

"Pissed what?" 

"**Can I..." Spencer shut up realizing what the radio DJ was doing, "Ha ha very funny." She rolled her eyes as Ashley and Tim both started laughing hysterically.**

"**Sorry it works on all the newbie's," Tim smiled but didn't get one back from Spencer sighing he turned back to Ashley, "So you and Spencer?"**

"**Right, so it was a Sunday...we had one week left before we went home. All of us went to town, a couple hours later Serenity said she had a head ache and went home, Spencer and the rest of us had fun up until we saw some really dark clouds moving. Deciding it was best we headed home; when we got there Spencer went to check on Serenity while the rest of us started dinner or just hung out. Spencer came storming down stairs seething with Serenity wrapping a robe behind her and man zipping his pants up behind Serenity."**

"She cheated on you?" Tim wondered although the situation was pretty clear.

"**Yep," was the only response he got. **_**Man this woman is exhausting**_**, he thought.**

"**I can't tell you right now because I still have no clue how it happened but everyone started to get in on the arguing. Turns out the guy was Serenity's ex boyfriend, he was a forest ranger and came up here to tell us to evacuate, they tried calling us but it wouldn't go thru, one thing led to another and well you know, anyway we found out Spencer had planned on moving to New York with Serenity than it was like a bomb was set off, Glen was going to Iraq, Clay working for the police to bring down a drug dealer, Paula having breast cancer. While this was going on it started pouring and thundering outside pretty bad.**

**Finally Madison sent everyone to a time out," Ashley laughed at the thought, "I followed Spencer up to her room. We fought but after Spencer broke a vase, smashed a hole in the wall and busted my cell phone because it dared to ring in the middle of our throw down so to speak we calmed down and talked, talked and talked. Than we fell asleep,"**

"So you guys are back together?" 

"**Not quite, we didn't decide anything, I was just trying to help her threw the fact her girlfriend cheated on her. My favorite part is when I woke up..."**

XXXX

Ashley shifted restless under the covers, today had to be one of the worst, definitely up there with Prom Night. Sighing she realized the warmth she'd had was gone, opening her eyes she noticed Spencer was no longer in the bed, "Spencer?"

"Right here," the sultry voice whispered in the darkness. Turning her head she stared at Spencer who was standing at the edge of the bed in her rain gear with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing up, what time is it?" Ashley asked rubbing sleep from her eyes and trying to stare at the clock.

"Late," the voice said back.

"Come back to bed," Spencer only shook her head no, "Do you have a surprise for me?" Ashley asked waking up a little more, the only time Spencer became silent like this was when she had something up her sleeve. The blond nodded, "Are you going to tell me?"

"I want to show you," Spencer said leaning over and grabbing Ashley's wrists, hauling her out of the warm bed into the cold night air.

"Damn this floor is cold," Ashley chuckled as she hopped foot to foot, sitting back down on the bed she slipped her socks on than followed Spencer down stairs, being as quiet as possible as not to wake anyone. The two headed outside onto the porch of the cabin, still sheltered by the awning and not getting wet, Spencer released Ashley's hand and ran into the storming weather, "Spencer come on your going to catch a cold!"

"I guess you'll have to come get me," Spencer smiled nodding to the side of Ashley. Turning she saw her rain gear was already set out. Grumbling she sat down and started putting on the pants, than the shirt and finally the shoes.

As she made her way down the stairs and into the rain she shook her head, "You suck Carlin!"

"You wish Davies," Spencer shot back as she watched Ashley walk out to her, "Stop!" she shouted.

"What?" Ashley's eyes widened in fear looking at the ground all around her expecting to see some viscous animal or something.

"Stay right there," Spencer ran to the van.

"Come on this is ridiculous," Ashley called out but received no reply, "Spencer?" the head lights shot on and pointed in her direction almost blinding her, her hand went to her face to block it out, "Spencer?"

"Ashley?" Spencer stepped into the headlights taking away the pain of light in her eyes, the blond smiled softly at her as the rain washed down their bodies. Music pumped thru the van speakers while Spencer began sashaying her way to the brunette, her hips bucking a bit more with every drum beat.

"Spencer?" Ashley asked again only her mouth was drying up with how sexy the woman in front of her looked, licking her lips she thanked her lucky stars for the rain which put moisture in her mouth, finally Spencer was inches from her.

"I want to start over," she breathed out, her voice breaking as if she wished to take the words back, "May I have this dance Miss. Davies?"

Ashley's throat caught as she realized that the song playing from the van was the last song played at prom before the shooting, the one they never got to dance too. Staring at Spencer who held a loving smile on her face while holding her hand out for Ashley to take it, all of a sudden a heat grew on her shoulder. Brown eyes settled on her shoulder but nothing was there, it was as if she sensed Aiden standing beside her all of sudden and as if Spencer sensed it too, "If Aiden will let you?" she asked with out taking her eyes off the brunette in front of her.

Ashley had no clue if Spencer was just reenacting the scene from prom or if she felt Aiden there with them, a strong tug toward Spencer made Ashley's body respond. A smile forming like her best friend had just given her his blessing from beyond the grave, "I'd love to Spence," she smiled taking Spencer's hand in hers, spinning the woman until she slid right into her arms.

The two danced slow, getting the feel for the person in front of them in a sensual way that was denied to them for so long. Arms tangled around waists and necks, hot breath leaving goose bumps on each others skin, "I missed you." Spencer spoke after a while.

Ashley heard the song coming to an end so she twirled Spencer away from her body all ready missing the presence of the blond on her body, slowly Spencer spun back and Ashley dipped her only the wind, rain and slippery rocks under their feet had a different plan as the two tumbled to the ground, Ashley landing on top of Spencer with a grunt, both girl's laughing.

The giggling girl's slowed their breathing as their eyes locked, blue and brown never wondering away from the intense meaning between the stare, Ashley's face and hair covering Spencer's face so the rain wasn't pounding it and it allowed Spencer to stare up at Ashley who leaned forward brushing wet hair from the girl's face, "May I have the pleasure..." Ashley leaned closer until their lips brushed, "of calling you my girlfriend?"

Time stood still for the brunette, waiting for the reply which would determine her future, "The pleasure is mine," Spencer smiled as she took away the space between them attaching her lips to the ones above her, Ashley moaned into the kiss as Spencer rolled her tongue across Ashley's bottom lip.

"You're never going away," Ashley growled rocking her hip into Spencer's.

Groaning Spencer yanked Ashley closer, "never ever..." she laughed while tracing the woman's lips and jaw bone.

"Let's go inside," Ashley suggested, Spencer nodded as the woman above helped her up and the two ran inside, throwing wet clothes to the ground and changing into some dry ones, curled up inside the hot blankets, wrapped in each other's arms and feeling like things might actually be okay from now on...

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N okay yeah another chapter, i went to the hospital for my asthma/infection of the lungs so i've been sleeping a lot this past week or what not and finally managed to get something out, i'll try tomorrow too but i'm still sick and have to work..but i'm being laid off this saturday or sunday and until i get a new job hopefully a lot of updates for you guys if i don't get sicker...please review it keeps me going, i love reading them.**

Ashley sat drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, the radio blasted some music but most of it was going in one ear and out the other, "Come on...come on," she growled slamming her head back on the seat. In the corner of her eyes she saw an old woman with an electric wheel chair passing by; _damn even the old woman is going faster!_

Just than her phone started going off, "Hello?" she asked with out checking the caller id while she scanned the road ahead.

"Where are you?" 

"In traffic where else," her mind was on everything going on today, she was so strapped it wasn't funny.

"Why didn't you leave earlier, I told you traffic was a bitch around this time."

"I know...okay I know, my externship ran a bit long. Dr. Sanders had me typing up old patient files in the new .doc format."

"Like I even know what that means," the voice laughed making Ashley's heart soar above the clouds.

"You do too,"

"I do not, but anyway so how much longer?"

"Spence I told you traffic, another thirty minutes at least."

"God I'm hungry,"

"Than eat,"

"No...I want you here," Ashley smiled, the past year or so had been wonderful. After the camping trip Serenity was history and things got back into a nice comfortable spot, nothing major happened until after Spencer graduated community college and Ashley proposed.

"Well when are we meeting the wedding planner?"

"I knew you wouldn't heed my call on traffic Miss. Rebel so I set up the appointment for after dinner, around eight thirty...how much do you love me?"

"A lot," I laugh, the more time they spent together the more Spencer was becoming like her old self, "So what's for dinner?" Ashley asked parking in the driveway and making her way inside their small apartment quietly.

"Not a lot since I wasn't exactly sure when you'd be here but um, pasta and wine is that okay?" she asked a hint of worry in her voice. Ashley smiled and shut her phone, "Hello...Ash," Spencer pulled the phone from her ear, "I can not believe she hung up on me..." she sighed placing the phone down just as Ashley wrapped her arms around her waist from behind making Spencer scream and turn around.

"Hey beautiful," she caught Spencer's lips in her own quieting the angry reply she probably would receive.

"That was not funny," she swatted at Ashley before pulling away from the embrace and pouting.

"I'm sorry baby but you should have seen your face," Ashley laughed trying to grab Spencer again who kept stepping away, "Oh come on Spence..."

"You hung up on me," she pointed a finger, she had a thing about Ashley hanging up on her since high school.

"So I was behind you, not like I was somewhere far away. I'd never do that to you sweetie," Ashley pecked her on the lips as she jumped on a stool and grabbed a small bread stick and munching on it, "Besides Pasta sounds good right about now,"

"Good it's done," Spencer slipped to the stove and turned down the noodles, drained them and put the sauce on top than the two sat down to eat, "Okay so mom wants off white..."

"Huh?" Ashley asked looking up, a pasta noodle hanging from her lips.

"For the dresses, honestly Ashley do you even want to get married?" Spencer huffed.

"Calm down okay you brought the subject up out of nowhere...and we're not having off white."

"That's what I said but you know she'll listen to you better than me,"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Ashley's eyebrows scrunched together as she stared at her soon to be wife, "Um yeah the Hospital Family Picnic."

"Oh shit that's tomorrow," Spencer asked setting her glass of wine down.

"Don't tell me you forgot, mom's been looking forward to this for like the past two months, we promised we'd be there." Ashley finished her dinner.

"I didn't forget," a raised eye brow from partner, "I didn't...just messed up the dates, I'll reschedule my appointment for next week."

"Appointment?" Ashley picked their plates up while Spencer cleared the table.

"It's nothing," Spencer rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dish washer.

"Says who...if it's for the doctor or something shouldn't I know, are you sick or something?" Ashley jumped on to the counter top swinging her legs.

"No not sick, more like job related."

"You don't have a job," Ashley reminded her.

"Exactly, I have this business degree and all I do is stay home."

"You don't just stay home Spence, you take care of me. I love having you to myself all the time," Ashley smiled shyly.

Spencer leaned forward kissing her fiancé passionately, "I love being here for you all the time but..."

Sighing Ashley leaned back, "But?"

"I get bored when you're at your externship or school, than what soon you'll have a job and I'll still be bored."

"Get a playstation,"

"Ash," she whined.

"Okay okay I get it your bored, what kind of job, who are you interviewing with?" Ashley sat down on the couch pulling Spencer down with her so the woman was sitting on her lap.

"Well it's more like a career than a job,"

"And that means?" she asked running her hands up and down the blonde's arms.

"What if I um...is it okay if...well not that I have to ask you it's just..."

"Spit it out babe," Ashley said getting anxious to hear the news.

"Remember last Christmas when we went to that old café for dinner and the guy kept trying to get you up to sing a few songs because their talent dropped out."

"Yeah and I wouldn't do it so you felt bad and went up using the guitar strumming one of the songs you wrote."

"Right well I guess there was a talent scout there having dinner with his boss. He contacted me like three months ago trying to get me to sign some contract as a single artist."

"And I'm just hearing about it," Ashley slid out from under Spencer slightly upset.

"Honestly I never thought about it until a week ago, I set up an appointment with John Meyers from the WJ Recording Studio."

"No way WJ that was the place that signed my father,"

"Really?"

"Yeah...I mean before he transferred but he said it was the best company to work for...I can't believe...wait you are signing aren't you?"

"I don't know," Spencer sighed, this is what she had been dreading the talk about signing a contract. For one thing she'd have to tour if the cd did well and honestly she couldn't handle being away from Ashley for more than two days let alone months or a year.

"No babe you have to, you're so talented when it comes to creating music, putting instruments together to make a song so beautiful," Spencer blushed glancing away, she was way to modest when it came to her music, the one thing that got her threw the hard times, besides Ashley.

"Can we talk about it later we have to meet with the wedding planner," Spencer got up and headed to the bedroom to slip on her tennis shoes.

"Spence..."

"Later Ash," sighing Ashley stored the frustration in the back of her mind not understanding why Spencer wouldn't want to take this opportunity. They got ready in silence and headed to the wedding planners office.

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

The restaurant was packed, if Spencer didn't make reservations the couple surely wouldn't have made it even inside the door. Glancing around the different tables until they saw Margie, their wedding planner setting in a booth sipping wine, her hair hung loose around her shoulders while her eyes danced on the menu, she wore gray slacks and a white blouse.

"Over there," Ashley pointed Margie out to Spencer and they made their way to the booth, when she saw them she stood up and shook their hands than the three settled down in the booth.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered some dinner for myself," she smiled apologetically.

"Its fine we already ate," Spencer informed her.

"Great, I felt so bad having to eat in front of you but really I've been so over booked I don't have a moments rest," they all laughed but Ashley assured her it was fine.

"So where do we go from here?" Ashley asked lacing her fingers thru Spencer's.

"Okay so have you decided the colors?"

Ashley nodded to Spencer who turned to Margie, "Yes actually."

"Off white right?" 

"No, that's what my mom wants but we decided baby blue for me and black or light pink for Ash,"

"What, no Spence I said no pink...no pink, not light..." Ashley was dead set on not wearing the color pink, to many bad memories of her mom actually trying to be a mom and dressing her up in frilly pink dresses with matching bows and shoes, so many times she had to sit and stay clean and all the boys would make fun of her, no Ashley Davies wasn't wearing pink especially on her wedding day.

"Come on baby you'd look so pretty in pink," Spencer giggled.

"I don't care besides I'm not looking to be pretty, that's you babe, I'm going for gorgeous or hot." Ashley folded her arms in defiance.

"Fine," Spencer relented, "is black okay?"

"Black is fine," Ashley smiled leaning over and pecking her fiancé on the lips earning her a brilliant smile.

"Okay so colors are done, now how many guests are going to be attending?" Margie wrote down the colors and looked back up.

The couple looked at each other, "Um we don't know..." Spencer bit her bottom lip.

"You don't know?" Margie repeated.

"Can we get back to you on that?" Ashley wondered.

"Sure, so the colors have been done...guests coming later, next is the location."

"A church,"

"Right, do you have a specific one?" the couple shook their head no, "Fine I can book one for you. Do you have a date picked out?"

"Geez are we suppose to have everything figured out already, I thought that was what we hired you for?" Spencer rubbed her temples.

"No you don't have to have everything ready...planning a wedding can be stressful and that is where I come in, to help. This is your guy's day not mine so all the decisions are yours in the end. What kind of honeymoon are you going on?"

Again the two had no clue, "Is there any way we can have your list and um go thru it and get back to you?" Ashley asked hopeful.

"No problem, a lot of people ask that, I already have a copy. Go thru it, figure things out and call me, my numbers on the top of the sheet if you don't have it already. Oh and before we finish up you two have an appointment with Joy's Bridal Cakes this Saturday at one in the afternoon."

After that Margie bid them goodbye and headed home. Spencer and Ashley gathered their belongings and drove home. Flipping the switch on in the living room Spencer watched Ashley breath deeply and fling her shoes off, padding in socks over to the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

"A drink, want one?"

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Spencer walked over and sat down on a stool placing her elbows on the counter and leaning her head in them.

"Full day of school and than that meeting I think I didn't start early enough," Ashley joked as she poured some Jack Daniels into a large shot glass.

"Do you think we're rushing into things?" Spencer spoke softly trying to avoid confrontation, Ashley swung around almost having the liquid spill from her cup.

"No, do you?" the brunette's eyes were like saucers, her hand shaking slightly as she tried to not let the blond see how nervous she was that Spencer may not want this.

"I don't know, I mean...there's a lot to consider and, it seems so easy on those reality shows," she laughed while rubbing out her neck.

Ashley set her glass down which she'd hadn't even taken a drink from yet and walked over to Spencer brushing her hand away and massaging her neck for her, "Wow sweetie your tense," she kneaded the muscles watching the love of her life melt with each new position of Ashley's hands.

"I know, bet your worse..." Spencer turned around and smiled, indicating with her finger for Ashley to turn around. Once she did Spencer began to massage her shoulders, Ashley leaned back in between Spencer's legs relaxing to the feel of the blonde's fingers touching her skin, "How do you keep so relaxed is beyond me?" she whispered in Ashley's ear.

"You,"

"What?" Spencer giggled unsure of what her fiancé meant.

"Just looking at you makes me think everything is going to be okay...ohhhh god Spencer right there," Ashley moaned when the blond hit a very tense spot.

"Not tense are we Ash," Spencer pressed a butterfly kiss right below Ashley's ear earning her another moan but this one was laced more with passion.

The brunette pulled away and turned around, "If we're going to hit the sack you'd better stop..."

"Really and why is that exactly?" she leaned forward with a smirk.

"Because I can't sleep when I'm wet,"

"And are you?"

"Wet?" Spencer nodded, "For you...always," with a quick kiss Ashley headed for the bedroom.

Chuckling Spencer hopped off the stool and followed. The two slipped into boy shorts and wife beaters, Ashley ran back into the kitchen fetching her drink, walking back into the room, glass to her lips the liquid burning a path down her throat she watched Spencer turn down the sheets, a smile graced her features as her first thought of never getting tired of seeing Spencer take care of her flashed in her mind. Coming over she slid inside the warm comforter after setting her drink on the night stand, Spencer got in on the other side.

Ashley had her back against the head board and Spencer lay inside her arms with her head on Ashley's chest, "So let's go thru this list."

Spencer nodded her head and with paper in hand the two started going over things, "First thing is...date. Oh my God,"

"What?" Ashley asked bringing her eyes off the wall in front of them to the paper.

"It has like several tips on choosing a date," she said almost in horror.

"Like?" 

"Hand me a pencil," Spencer asked. Ashley sighed and with her arms still wrapped around Spencer leaned to the left, bringing the other girl with her and grabbed a pencil from the cup on the night stand then handed it to the blond, "When's your period?"

"Huh?" Ashley laughed as the question came out of know where.

"Your period, you know the time of the mouth you become moody and whiny."

"I don't whine,"

"You so whine," Spencer stated.

"At least I don't act like a baby,"

Spencer gasped pulling away enough to stare into playful brown eyes, "I don't act like a baby!"

"Please..." Ashley rolled her eyes, "You want me to do every little thing for you...and talk about clingy." She had to laugh at the look on Spencer's face.

"I thought you like me all clingy?" she pouted.

"Don't pout you know I do," _God I'm whipped...but oh do I like it so much_, "Let's just agree that we both are weird during that time of the month."

She nodded in agreement, "But when is it?"

"Urg I don't know Spence, um...next month for sure cause I finished two weeks ago. Why do you need to know?"

"It says right here that we should feel and look our best, seriously you want to deal with everything while bleeding and bloating...I don't think so."

"Ohh, that's a good point, so when's yours?"

"I think we've lived together to long, I ended about two weeks ago to."

"So we're both beginning of the month, the date should be at the end of the month than. Anything else we need to know before actually choosing a number."

"Honeymoon, we have to pick a date that corresponds with the honeymoon weather."

"What does that have to do with choosing the date?"

"If we want to go to like Hawaii or something we have to choose a time that the weather isn't like winter."

"Got it," Ashley nodded running her hand thru Spencer's blond hair that sprawled out over her chest, "Where do you want to go?"

The two of them sat there in silence for a while trying to think, "Ireland..."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I remember a lot of stories that my grandpa used to tell about it...it always sounded so beautiful and magical."

"Ireland it is than,"

"Really?" Ashley nodded, "When is your break from school?"

"Two months from now, I have two weeks off."

"So I think we should do it than, that way you don't miss anything." Ashley agreed and took the paper from Spencer, drawing a calendar on the back of it because she really didn't want to get out of bed to fetch a real one.

"I think we should take the twentieth, according to my very skillful and nice drawing it's a Saturday." She stated proudly.

"Fine with me," Spencer snatched the paper back and turned it over, writing the date and putting a check mark by the category indicating it was done with.

"Next?" Ashley asked wanting to get as much done so she could fall asleep, the Jack Daniels was gone now and making it's way thru her body.

"Guests," she responded, "Do we want a big wedding or a small one?"

"Why not a medium?"

"Medium, got it. We can both write down names, you do your side, I'll do mine than we'll sit down and add people we have in common and go from there."

"Can we go to sleep now?" Ashley whined.

"Yes," Spencer responded pulling away and placing the paper and pencil on her nightstand and shutting off the over head light, before settling onto the pillow. The rooms darkness over took them in silence.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Your not cuddling," Ashley whimpered, Spencer could picture the pout on her lips, smiling she turned over to face her fiancé and scooted closer until her body was pressed so far into Ashley's side, "Thank you." She whispered kissing Spencer's lips.

"Any time," she smiled up at her before the two settled into a happy dream land where they dream of each other.

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashley sat in silence just thinking, she'd gotten up at six for some unknown reason and couldn't go back to sleep. She crawled out of the bed stealthily not waking Spencer who was curled up to her, she just slid her pillow between the woman's arms and walked into the kitchen where she made coffee and sat down with a piece of paper and pencil making the list of people she wanted at the wedding.

Kyla, yeah that was hard. Aiden but he's dead, dad...dead, mom...that might be a crisis waiting to happen but I can try, she wrote Christine below Kyla's name, Todd because her sister would have a fit if she left him out. Who else? Aunt Joyce and her son Robert, god that guy is a selfish bastard, oh wait the entire family's like that...shaking her head she wrote down a few more people, crossed them out and rewrote them, unsure if she really wanted anyone she hadn't seen in at least twos years and was on good terms to be at the wedding.

Arms wrapped around her waist as a moist set of lips connected behind her neck, "Hey sweetie what are you doing up so early?"

"Well baby girl, I couldn't sleep, you?"

"You got up," she pouted as if Ashley being out of bed was the worst thing in the world.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be babe, we should probably be up anyways, hospital picnic remember." She disentangled from her to get a cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah," Ashley mumbled staring at her list, scratching the pencil against her chin.

"What are you writing?" Spencer asked sitting next to her fiancé.

"My side of the list,"

"Good idea...pass me a piece," Ashley ripped a piece of paper out of the notebook she was using and slid it across to Spencer who began to work quickly. The two sat in silence for a while, the smell of coffee lingering in the small space; birds chirped outside as the sun began to shine thru the window above the sink, "Done..." Spencer smiled at her paper and placed her pencil down.

Ashley reached over scanning what the other woman had written down, "That's it?" eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"Yep, now shower time," she hopped off the stool kissed Ashley on the cheek and dashed for their bedroom and the bathroom connected.

Ashley got up and followed, she heard the shower going already, heated fog spreading in the bathroom, Spencer naked form blurry from the shower glass. The brunette quickly got out of her pajamas and quietly opened the door slipping in, wrapping her arms around the blonde's wet body hearing a high pitched squeak, "Ashley...damn it how many times have I told you not to sneak into this shower!" she growled slapping the laughing woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry but you always sound so cute when your scared," she managed thru her laughter.

"Get out!"

"What no," Ashley folded her arms making sure it was under her breasts to make them stand out a bit more knowing Spencer wouldn't be able to resist for to long while they were both in the shower, naked and wet in Ashley's case in more ways than one and the blond seemed to be following closely.

"I said out, I don't like you showering with me," she complained feeling herself flush with arousal as she watched droplets of water flow down Ashley's tan toned body, over her pert breasts, down her flat stomach and between her freshly shaved mound.

"Why not?" Ashley asked stepping closer loving the look of lust building in her lovers eyes.

"You know why Ash..."

"But I want to hear you say it Spence," she taunted, running her hands up and down Spencer's wet skin, loving the feel of how slipper it was.

"But I don't want to say it," she smiled sweetly and pushed Ashley back.

"Oh I think you do," the brunette came forward gripping Spencer's wrists as the blonde's hands came up to push her away, easily holding her against the wall as water cascaded down their bodies simultaneously.

"Ashley stop it," she whined but really didn't want her to and the brunette could tell. Soon a mouth was roughly assaulting her neck causing her whole body to light on fire, the lower half of her body unconsciously bucked into the older woman, "Ash?"

"Do you really want me to stop?" she asked with a quick nip to her pulse point loving the sound of Spencer's breath hitching.

"N...I mean yes we have to...ohh god," she gasped as Ashley began to grind into her, feeling their centers smash together over and over again like the brunette was giving a lap dance.

"So you do want me to stop?" it was a question that Spencer could no longer answer as her pleasure heightened with each thrust of their pelvis'.

"This...is...why...I can't shower...ohhh...with you" she grunted out barely keeping herself from ravishing the woman in front of her.

"See that wasn't so hard," Ashley smiled sweetly as her thrusts got harder, her voice was calm betraying how on fire and close she was.

"You're having to much fun," Spencer squirmed managing to break the hold Ashley had on her wrists and reversed their positions quickly, their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues melting with the other. Spencer's right hand rolled Ashley's right nipple in her fingers loving the moans escaping from the older girl, her free hand traveled up to the shower head removing it from where it hung. Stealthy she turned the spray to pulse loving the power she felt flow out of the shower head.

"Spence," she needed more than a gentle massage of her breasts at the moment, her whole body was ready and willing to take more and if her fiancé wasn't going to give her more right now she'd take it.

"Hush baby," Spencer silenced her with a deeper more fulfilling kiss.

Ashley felt a hand snake down between their bodies, her hips rocking to get more of the hand that was lightly stroking her most sensitive area. Soon her eyes widened as Spencer held her lower lips open and positioned the pulsing water straight on her clit, the pressure was delicious but it was to much pleasure at the moment and she wanted away from it but the blond would have none of it as she held the brunette against the wall, "Spencer..."

"Do you want to cum Ash?" she asked with light kisses along the woman's jaw line.

"Oh yes please," she begged knowing that she needed just a little more and she'd topple over the edge.

"Than stand still," Spencer commanded moving her body away so it was no longer pinning Ashley who started to move her hips slightly away from the blasting water. Until Spencer flattened against her and positioned it a little more under the hood of her clit so it was getting a better angle this time, "Naughty girl Ash, I said stay put..." she licked the girl's lips loving the half grunt and moan emanating from Ashley's throat.

"I can't Spence,"

"Fine..." Spencer pulled away from her body taking the water with her; she replaced the shower head completely ignoring the withering woman on the wall.

"Spencer?"

"Can you hand me the shampoo?" she asked.

"Finish me off," it was demanded but she knew that today it wasn't her turn to be the one in control but she was going to put up a good fight.

"Why you don't want to cum?" she asked making sure she didn't smile, if Ashley couldn't take get out for an answer she was going to punish her.

"Yes I do,"

"But you didn't stand still," she reminded her. Rolling her eyes she took a step forward trying to bring Spencer into a hug only to be slapped away like some little kid, "Nuh uh Ash...little girl's who can't do what their told don't get to have fun..." Spencer scolded.

"I'm not a little girl," she responded with a smirk.

"Maybe I want you to be my little girl," Spencer smirked back on the edge of hysterical laughter; she'd never seen Ashley so desperate and turned on with the dirty talk and the water all around them before that it was making her hotter than before.

"Don't even joke about that," Ashley pointed, "Besides if I was a little girl I don't think I'd have you so aroused right now."

"Really, weren't you a little girl when I met you?"

"No, I was a sexy wicked hot teenager, if anyone was a little girl it was you...and you know what this conversation is totally ruining the moment." she spoke as her breathing calmed down and she wasn't so compelled to jump Spencer and force her hand between her legs.

"Or is it?" Spencer spoke huskily, "Tell you what...you be my little girl today, do what I say when I say no matter what with hardly any complaining and I'll let you do anything you want to me tonight when we get home."

This peeked Ashley's interest big time, "What exactly do you mean by anything?" she asked.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes she stepped closer, two fingers thrusting unexpectedly into Ashley's pussy making the brunette drop her weight into Spencer's body, her forehead resting on the blonde's shoulder, she picked a rhythm up quickly thrusting and retreating, the palm of her hand flattening the engorged nub, "Any fantasy..." she spoke in her fiancée's ear seductively as she continued her assault on Ashley's now drenched pussy, feeling it trying to suck all of her finger's in, "Anything your little imagination can come up with...do we have a deal?" she asked stilling her hand feeling Ashley slowly fucking herself on them.

"Yes..." she whispered totally defeated, "Please..."

"I love you," she whispered back before dropping to her knees and spreading Ashley's legs further apart, her tongue lashing back and forth over the red puffy lips before thrusting deep inside so she was tongue fucking Ashley in the shower.

"Oh...god Spencer don't stop...right there," she panted and moaned, shaking for the prolonged pleasure without cumming. Soon lips wrapped around her clit, sucking and stroking, pulling and pushing, twirling it between wet warm lips and that was all it took, "SPENCER!" she screamed as her juice's flowed from her quivering pussy, down her leg and down the drain as the water made sure they stayed clean despite their recent acts of love making.

"Finish showing Ash we have to go soon," Spencer spoke than stepped out of the shower leaving her fiancée to recover on her own while sitting on the shower floor. She wanted to cum so bad as she dashed to the room and quickly started fingering her self knowing she needed to be less aroused for the game she'd be playing with Ashley thru out today.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Ashley finished her shower quickly, ready to get this day over with. Wrapping a towel around her body she stepped into her bedroom seeing an outfit laid out on the bed, furrowing her brows she shook her head and headed to the closet to find something to wear to the party.

"Hey baby where are you?" Spencer called as she glanced around the room.

"Right here," she spoke coming out of the room trying to button her jeans.

"What are you doing?" the blond asked with a raised eye brow.

"Getting dressed or is this a naked picnic?" Ashley wiggled her eye brows as she put her arms around Spencer leaning in for a kiss but the blond pulled away earning a pout from her fiancée.

"Now Ashley no kissing unless I say so and your clothes for today are already laid out on the bed, now hurry up sweetie we have to be there in about two hours and it's at least an hour and half away." Spencer pecked Ashley on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Sighing she kept reminding herself that she can do anything she wants to her fiancée tonight when they get home. Standing over the outfit she swallowed and put it on. Adjusting the clothes on her as she stared in the mirror, she almost choked at how young she looked. With the yellow poke-a-dot dress dropping around her knees and the black strap on sandals buckled around white socks.

"Spencer!"

"What?" the blond came into the room with her head tilted fixing the earring she was trying to put in.

"I' am not wearing this,"

"Okay," Spencer nodded heading back out toward the kitchen, Ashley hot on her tail.

"Okay, you're not going to like force me or anything." The brunette asked skeptically.

"No sweetie I would never force you to do anything," this time Spencer pulled Ashley in by the waist and kissed her passionately pulling away she nibbled on her ear feeling Ashley shiver in anticipation, "But that breaks the deal." She kissed just below the woman's ear than walked to the refrigerator to get a bottle water.

"Ugh I hate you fine I'll wear it," Ashley relented earning her a sly smile from Spencer, "Oh you knew I'd wear it didn't you, you know what don't answer that."

"Now no make up or jewelry except your engagement ring,"

"But..."

"No," Spencer told her sternly before kissing her on the forehead, "Thank you for doing this."

"Well don't thank me because I'm doing this for me," Ashley scoffed not liking the idea any more and stalked off to the room to finish getting ready. As she entered the bedroom her head started swimming, her hands started shaking and she felt light headed, sick to her stomach as she flopped down on the bed, "Spencer!" she screamed.

Closing her eyes she waited for the dizziness to subside, "Ashley..." a female voice echoed into the room making her head feel even worse, opening her eyes she saw that the room was darker, all the lights shut off casting the room in complete and utter silence, she felt like she had a hang over, "Ashley..." a side lamp turned on making her cringe back and hide her face, "Again...damn it Ashley this is not healthy you have to stop drinking your self to death!"

"Kyla?" she groaned.

"Yes it's me can you sit up," her sisters voice dropped lower trying to be soothing instead of adding to the head ache burning Ashley's temples.

"I feel sick," Ashley whined trying to sit up, the worst of her sickness faded leaving her with just a hang over.

Kyla chuckled quietly running her hand thru Ashley's now matted hair, "It's what you get for drinking half the mini bar Ash," sighing she tilted her older sisters head up toward her.

"What's going on where's Spencer?"

"Ash..." Kyla trailed off not knowing what to say, "You know where she is sweetie and you need to stop all this drinking what if Jay had walked in here huh?"

"Who? Kyla seriously what's going on, the last thing I remember is getting ready for the Hospital Picnic with Spencer."

"Ashley did you hit your head last night," Kyla shifted Ashley's head back and forth seeing a small cut on the woman's head, "How much did you drink?"

"I don't know, Ky I don't know what's going on...where's Spencer, I want her."

Kyla stared hard at her sister trying to decide what to do, "Sweetie get dressed I think I should take you to the hospital." She slid off the bed grabbing empty bottles of the ground.

"Kyla where is Spencer?" she said a little more frantic.

"Where she's been for the past nine years Ash, Oak View Memorial Cemetery..."

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you mean she's at the cemetery?" Ashley asked wide eyed unsure of where Kyla was taking this.

"Look Ash you need to calm down okay, get your shoes on and we'll head to the hospital,"

"Mama," a small frail voice spoke from the door way. Glancing over there Ashley saw a twelve year old girl looking quite scared holding her arms at her chest, "Are you okay?"

"Who is that? Ashley asked pointing to the small girl who had auburn hair pulled into a pony tail and bright blue eyes.

"AJ sweetie can you give us a minute?"

"Sure Aunt Kyla," she whispered sounding on the verge of crying as she walked out of the room.

"Aunt Kyla, how is that possible?" Ashley felt like she some how died and was in a new life, "Where's Spencer? Who is that girl? What the hell is going on?" she asked question after question pacing in the room.

Kyla grabbed her sister forcing her to sit down on the bed than she scooted over the desk chair and sat in front of her, "Breath Ashley just breath okay..." she helped Ashley breath slowly in and out, "This isn't fair to her and you know it."

"Who?"

"Your daughter Ashley, AJ, look I pick her up from school and keep her for a few days while you deal with the anniversary of Spencer's death okay but your going to have to stop sooner or later and talk to her about her mother she deserves to know." Kyla argued.

"How can I tell her when I don't know what you're talking about?" Ashley shouted back.

"Fine you know what," Kyla stood up than leaned down and pulled a scrap book out from under the bed along with a photo album, "Look in here it'll tell you everything you need to know okay and when you decide to pull your head out of your ass go into that damn kitchen and cook your daughter something to eat because I'm done Ashley, it's time you talked to her about Spencer."

Than she left, Ashley could hear her sister saying good bye to the little girl before the door closed leaving them alone together. In the living room the television turned on to some cartoons telling the brunette that she had some time before have to interact with the child.

Flipping the photo album open she saw a wedding picture of her and Spencer on the first page underneath was Spencer's hand writing...SPENCE AND ASH 4EVER. Smiling she traced the letters while staring at how happy the couple in the picture looked. Sighing she flipped it open and saw another one of her and Spencer on a boat out in the middle of the ocean, Ashley was leaning on the railing and Spencer was in front of her with Ash's hands wrapped around and connected over the blonde's stomach. Spencer's head was sitting on Ashley's shoulder her face pointing up toward Ashley whose face was pointed downward and the two were in a heated lip lock with a setting sun behind them making orange and yellow light sparkle on the water below.

Next to that one was a picture of Ashley alone, lying on a bed inside one of the cabins in the boat. She was sprawled out, legs and arms thrown everywhere, head resting on a pillow that was covered in loose auburn hair and her mouth was slightly open below the picture MY SLEEPING BEAUTY was written with several hearts around the words. A smile graced Ashley's lips as she flipped thru the pages of her life apparently.

Her eyes scanned the pictures of Spencer watching as her belly grew bigger in every other photo. There was one where she was laughing in a bathing suit her baby belly prominently showing in the two piece, Ashley was whispering in her ear while rubbing the stomach. She stopped on one where she was sitting on a hospital bed, Spencer half laying half sitting with a small baby wrapped up in a white blanket in her arms. Both of the women gazing down upon the little creature with so much love that it broke Ashley's heart to not remember it because for her it hadn't happened yet, AJ AND HER MOMMIES the letters spoke volumes.

Putting the photo album down she picked up the scrap book flipping it to the first page, her hands began to shake as she stared down at the news clipping...

MUSIC PRODUCER SPENCER CARLIN MURDERED

Early Saturday the body of Spencer Carlin was found tied to a bed inside

Derek Mathews home. It was said that she was beaten and raped for several

days until finally he killed her by stabbing her in the stomach. She bled to

death slowly for a few hours while he took filmed it.

Detective Gary Polland in charge of the investigation was reported to say

that Derek Mathews was a very sick individual who thought it was his

birth right to save the young producer from a life of sin. When asked what

he meant...

Ashley couldn't continue reading, dropping the book she rushed into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, whether it was the alcohol in her system to which in her mind she had no clue how it ended up in it in the first place or the fact that she'd just read her beloved's name in a murder report.

Standing up she rinsed out her mouth, gargling with water and spitting it into the sink. Staring at her self in the mirror she saw how much older she looked, instead of the vibrant twenty four year old she saw a worn down but still completely hot thirty six year old. Sighing she knew that if she asked questions and showed she had no clue what was going on she'd end up in a mental institute which she wasn't so sure she should be already but she'd play along for now.

Straightening out her band shirt and jeans, fixing her hair in a mess pony tail she made her way into the living room to see her 'daughter'. Leaning in the door way she saw the twelve year old sitting back on the couch with her legs crossed underneath her, she was laughing quietly at Scooby-Doo running around and yelling. The light flickering across her soft features, her blue eyes so crystal clear reminding her of Spencer.

_What was her name...come on Davies Kyla told you...it started with an A..._ "Um Hey," _yeah brilliant Ashley just fucking brilliant._

The little girl jumped and turned around, "Oh mama I didn't hear you come in..."

_Oh my God I can't do this, she called me mom, I can't be a mom I'm too damn young_, "You hungry?"

"It's okay I don't need anything," she faintly smiled toward the older brunette, "Besides Aunt Kyla got me something to eat after school."

Ashley glanced at her watch noticing it was almost eight o'clock, her stomach growled really loud making AJ hide her smile and trying not to laugh, "I guess I need something though. How bout pizza?"

AJ nodded, "Sounds good..." she said turning back around to watch the cartoon.

"Um what do you like on it?" Ashley asked with fear, hoping the girl didn't get offended by the question.

"Same as you mama," AJ spoke without glancing away from the television, sighing she called the pizza guys and ordered than sat down next to AJ and the two watched cartoons waiting for the pizza to arrive and the only question going threw Ashley's head is _Am I good mother?_

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: if you have trouble with the baby talk let me know and I'll try and clear it up.

"**Okay stop," Tim scratched his head in confusion, "Is that really in the book?"**

**Ashley giggled before sipping her coffee while Spencer squeezed her thigh in surprise, "Yes it is."**

"**Spencer is this real?" Tim asked.**

"**You'll just have to let her finish her story," she winked.**

"**Mommy?" Spencer turned around to see AJ rubbing her eyes while her little legs hung off the couch.**

"**Hey baby," she smiled walking and kneeling down in front of the little girl.**

"**So okay I'm definitely intrigued with this weird turn off events,"**

"**Didn't you read the first book; this shouldn't be that much of a twist." Ashley laughed.**

"**Honestly no I never truly got around to reading the entire thing," Tim sighed nervously.**

"**Someone didn't do their homework," **

"**Yea so before we get to into this new world of yours let's get a real memory put out there..."**

"**What do you mean?" Ashley asked furrowing her brows.**

"**I know people are always asking about some fun times with you but you avoid the question this is a tell all interview."**

**Ashley glanced over to Spencer while chewing her lip in thought, the blond shrugged her shoulders putting all the responsibility on the brunette, "Um yea I guess what would you like to hear?"**

"**A family get together...no one really gets to see or hear of the real Ashley and Spencer and how you interact with your family."**

"**That's a lot of different memories to choose from, let's see..."**

"**Ash how about the camping trip two years ago," Spencer suggested with a shrug.**

"**Oh yea okay um yea that one should work...So the family decided we needed a get away not just Spence and I but the rest of them too so we all headed up to Oregon..."**

XXXX

The alarm went off at five in the morning, Spencer and Ashley barely heard the ringing as they snuggled close together in the warm bed.

"Ugggg Spence turn it off," Ashley groaned turning away from her wife.

"You," Spencer countered sleepily.

"Mommy!" a little voice screamed thru the baby monitor on the night stand, "Mommy!"

"Turn the alarm off on your way" Ashley fluffed her pillow lying back down.

"Me...Why me?" she propped herself up on her elbow looking down at her wife.

"Because your daughter is calling you"

"Again how is it me?"

"Because..." Ashley stressed finally opening her eyes and turning around to stare into hazy blue eyes, "She said mommy not mama so obviously she's calling you."

Spencer opened her mouth than closed it she really couldn't fight that logic, rolling her eyes she tossed the covers off her and Ashley, giggling at the angry yelp Ash gave off when the cold air hit her heated body, "That's what you get..." she grumbled walking out of the room, "You better get up Ash we have to leave soon."

"Got it," she called closing her eyes but thought better of it due to the fact the last time Spencer dumped cold water all over her when they had to be up to for Kyla and Todd's wedding. So taking a deep breath she sat up stretching and slipping on her slippers headed toward the bathroom.

Meanwhile Spencer entered the nurse where their two year old daughter stood holding the top of the bars of her crib. Spencer had found it weird the little girl had yet to climb over them causing her to ask Dr. Noble if it was normal but she said AJ just wasn't ready to separate but it would happen any day now, "Hey sweetie why are you up?"

"I nowt tiwerd,"

"Your not," Spencer asked, "Sit down..." AJ dropped down allowing Spencer to drop the bars immediately the girl reached her arms up. The blond picked up her daughter placing the girl on her hip and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"Is mama awat?"

"Yes mama is awake she's in the shower," Spencer set AJ in the highchair, "You hungry baby?"

"Tah," AJ giggled clapping her hands while swinging her blue footed pajama feet.

"Spencer?" Ashley's voice traveled down the stairs.

"What?" she called back as she pulled out a pan setting it on the stove.

"Where are my shoes?"

"By the door,"

"No the other ones,"

"What other ones?" she called back unsure what her wife was talking about while she scrabbled some eggs and started the bacon and sausage.

"My tennis, I want to be comfortable on the way up there."

"Oh um...try, damn it..." Spencer cursed as grease popped and landed on her forearm.

"Uh oh mommy say bad word," AJ raised her eye brows and wagged her finger.

"Spence what happened?" Ashley asked skidding into the kitchen dressed in a loose gray t-shirt, a pair of faded black jeans and white socks, "I heard yelling."

"Nothing Ash grease," she nodded toward the pan.

"Mama...mama...mama,"

"What?" the brunette asked exasperated.

"Mommy say bad word," she pointed toward the blond. Ashley turned to her wife with a smirk planted on her lips.

"Did she now?" AJ nodded in seriousness.

"Way to give me up squirt," Spencer shook her head; her daughter always seemed to give her up.

"I no swirt," she pouted.

"Your right sweetie, you are no swirt," Ashley mocked her daughter's word.

"See mama I no swirt and you still say bad word and wen I say bad word I gee punwisd so mama get punwisd too."

"How should she be punished?" Ashley asked wrapping her hands around Spencer's waist pulling her in tight while kissing the back of her neck.

"Twicle," AJ shouted in glee.'

"Ash don't," warned the blond already felling light traces of finger tips below her pajama top on her warm belly.

"Don't what?" Ashley asked seductively nibbling her wife's earlobe, "Do this..." all of sudden the two hands was a blur in motion moving quickly on the blonde's ribcage causing the woman to drop the spatula and scream in laughter.

"Ash stop ...it no...no," she yelped trying to bat away the brunette's talented fingers.

"Get ter mama!" AJ squealed right along with her mommy.

After the fight Ashley cut up the sausage and bacon putting it on AJ's favorite zoo pal plate in the shape of a bee along with some scrabble eggs than she started preparing her and Spencer's meal while Spencer went upstairs for a shower.

"Woo wals song!" AJ chanted.

"You got to sing with me okay baby," the little girl nodded making her uncombed brown hair flop around on her head, "Here we go...Oink, Oink zoo pals."

"Uz, Uz woo wals." AJ sang the part for the bee.

"Quack, Quack zoo pals,"

"Woo wals ake eating fun!" screeched the two year old.

"When you clean your plate..."

"Ten you see there face."

"Hoot Hoot zoo pals"

"Ibbit, Ibbit woo wals"

"Woof, Woof zoo pals,"

"Woo wals ake eating fun! You sing good mama,"

"Why thank you baby," Ashley smiled, she loved spending time with her daughter and ever since the girl saw the commercial for zoo pal plates she'd want Ashley to sing it along with her and it just put a big grin on the woman's face adoring that her daughter loved music at her age.

When Spencer was done in the shower she came down dressed in blue jeans and an old baseball shirt supporting her favorite team the Giants along with a white and black baseball cap, her long blond hair pulled into a pony tail pulled through the back of it, carrying Ashley's tennis shoes.

"Here's your tennis baby,"

"Thanks," Ashley leaned over and kissed her wife, "Breakfast is ready."

"I'll get our plates sit down and put your shoes on," nodding Ashley did just that.

"So what's going on?"

Spencer came over and placed her and Ashley's breakfast on the table, "Well when we leave here we're going to Kyla's to pick up the twins."

"Why?"

"Did you forget your sister and her husband both have to work and won't make it up till later tonight so we offered to take Matt and Liz."

"Oh yeah got you, after that?"

"After that we are meeting Chelsea, Clay and Arthur at mom's house along with Madison, Glen and Jessica and I think mom is going with Clay or Glen not sure and Todd's parents are meeting us there too as well as Todd's sister and her husband Gary I think and their son Mike."

"How old is Mike?"

"I think Todd said he's the same age as Arthur so seven. I'm kind of worried about J though."

"Why?" asked Ashley while putting the dishes away.

"Well Arthur and Mike are seven and Jessica is five so the same age as the twins making J the youngest, I'm afraid she'll be bored."

"Spence she has you and me there for her along with aunts and uncles not including one fun loving grandma I'm sure she won't be bored."

"Okay so everything's packed already we just have to load everything and be on are way." Spencer nodded to the luggage.

Ashley combed AJ's hair out pulling it into a pony tail and threading it through the back of a baseball cap like Spencer's, so now the two year old was dressed in tiny blue jeans and a shirt with the blue power ranger on it, when all the other girl's wanted the yellow or pink she wanted blue and who was either one to deny her that. Tennis shoes laced up Ashley buckled AJ into her car seat while Spencer loaded the baggage. Handing her daughter a bottle of warm milk and clipping the pacifier to the collar of the shirt, "You okay sweetie?"

"Tah mama," she nodded before sucking on the nipple of the bottle greedily. Smiling Ashley shut the door of the van and walked to the trunk to help Spencer finish loading up.

"She's going to make a woman happy one of these days," Ashley sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Spencer giggled hopping into the front seat as Ash got in the driver seat.

"You see the way she sucks on that nipple," Ashley raised her eye brows suggestively. Spencer turned around eyeing her daughter before turning back to her wife.

"Gross," she laughed, "Thanks for that mental image."

"No problem babe," Ashley laced their hands together after she had pulled out of the driveway and started driving.

"How do you know she'll be gay?"

"Huh?"

"You said she would make a woman happy someday so how do you know she'll be gay."

"She better damn well be gay I don't want to have to deal with pregnancy scares no way done that been there ain't going back so she better be loving the ladies." Ashley sternly told her wife.

"J what do you think of boys?" Spencer called back to her daughter who took the bottle from her mouth.

"Boys are icky, tehy smell and are woosers and are onwy good for one tang...aking babies."

"Ashley!" Spencer yelled smacking her wife. Who just laughed and kissed the back of the blonde's hand.

"I love you," the brunette said in a sing song voice before placing a quick kiss on her wife's lips at a stop light.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: sorry it's been awhile so I made it a bit longer hope you like.**

Ashley pulled up to Kyla and Todd's place, it was a small one story three bedroom place but it had a large backyard and was close to one of the best elementary and junior high schools in the district not to mention close enough for the kids to attend King High when they got old enough.

Spencer climbed out as Ashley shut off the car, "Wer mommy going?" the little girl asked trying to stare out the window and crane her neck to keep her mom in her line of view.

"She's getting your cousins Matt and Liz."

"Matt and Liz coming too?" AJ squealed she loved all her cousins; she was a very happy child and was affectionate toward everyone she knew.

"Yea we all are going," Ashley undid her seat belt turning in her sister to stare at her daughter.

"Aunt Kywa and Uncle Ton too?"

"They are coming up later that's why we're here to pick up the twins."

Just then the back door slid open and two hyped up kids bounded in. The two of them are identical except that Liz had longer hair than her brother, they both had dark brown hair matching both their parents and their eyes ranged from a dark chocolate to a warm hazel depending on their moods.

"Hi Aunt Ashley," the two said at the same time as they stood next to each other as Spencer got their booster seats ready.

"Hey guys are you excited?"

"Yeah!" the two replied with giant smiles. Ashley had to admit that the two were very handsome and pretty, they'd grow up to be heartbreakers for sure and if they had the Davies' charm in anyway their partners were in trouble. Ashley chuckled to her self at the thought.

"Okay guys in you go," Spencer spoke allowing the two to plop down in and she buckled them into the seats before sliding the door shut and putting their luggage in with the rest than sitting in the front seat.

"Ready?"

"Yep," Spencer smiled, "Oh Kyla said hi but she was running late and hopped in the shower."

"She's always late," Ashley smirked before pulling out of the drive way and heading toward Paula's house.

XXXX

"Arthur stop it right now," Clay scolded. The little boy wanted to stay home by himself and go to one of his friend's birthday parties in which he was invited but was told 'no' as this vacation had been planned months in advance so know he was refusing to get dressed crying his eyes out and stomping his feet.

"There will be other parties," Paula smiled gently, remembering every argument she'd had with her own children regarding matters like this, it still didn't get easier with grandchildren, "Now go get dressed."

"NO, I want to stay here." He whined.

Clay was starting to lose his patients, "And I thought the terrible twos was bad." He sighed to himself making his mom laugh under her breath.

"Wait till he's a teen," Paula patted her son on the back and walked off leaving Clay with several mental images where his son turns out like Glen...shaking it off he returned to the argument at hand.

Paula entered the kitchen with raised eyebrows. Jessica was picking at her eggs sullenly, sighing every once in a while, "What's wrong Jess?" she asked sitting down next to her granddaughter.

"Nothing," the words lost in her plate since she refused to look up.

"Jessica?"

Jess glanced up, her brown eyes matching her sandy blond hair, she looked a lot like her husband and it always made her heart melt when the little girl glanced at her, "Daddy is going away." She spoke quietly with tears threatening to fall.

"What do you mean?" Paula asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"Jess sweetie why don't you go help Aunt Ashley and Spencer out," Madison spoke from the door way earning her a nod from her daughter who rushed from the room and confused look from her mother-in-law.

"What did she mean Glen is leaving?" Paula questioned.

"Glen was just assigned to go back to Iraq," Madison sat down taking a deep breath.

"They can't do that can they?"

"Apparently so he ships out two months after we get back."

"But what about the baby?" Madison was three months pregnant with their second child but lucky for her this time she was barely showing at this stage.

Madison shrugged, "It'll be the same as when Jess was born. Hopefully he'll see it in person instead of the tape we'll have to send like we did with Jessica's birth."

"Hey guys," Spencer huffed into the room finally out of the chaos of hugs and erratic talking of the small children although sacrificing her wife to the masses was a necessary loss she was willing to take to escape, "What's wrong?" she asked immediately sensing the tension in the room.

"Glen..."

"...will be right down and we can go." Paula cut Madison off.

Spencer hugged her mom than Madison, "Man Madi you're barely showing. I'm jealous!" the women giggled.

"You didn't look that big with J,"

"Please I was a house and you know it. I was lucky we had a personal trainer or I'd never get off my ass to shed those pounds."

"Lucky is right I had to do it the old fashioned way, by my self and that's after two kids," Paula reminded her.

"Gwanma!" A.J squealed barreling into the room almost tripping and falling but caught her self in time; her hat was on a bit sideways due to the commotion in the living room.

Paula grin couldn't get any bigger if she tried, "It's my Care bear." A.J giggled at the nickname the older woman had come up with. The name surfaced when A.J was only three months old, it was unusual but the little girl seemed to smile all the time although the nurse assured them it was only gas, what do doctors know anyway, but it reminded Paula of the sunshine bear off the Care bear movie she'd had to endure when Arthur was around one, the boy couldn't get enough of them at the time.

"Mommy mama want you,"

"Thanks," Spencer turned on her heel and went back into the living room. She knew her mom was covering something up but wasn't sure what; she'd ask Glen about it later. When she entered the living room she had to stop and take it in, Ashley was sitting on the couch with Jessica in her lap and Liz on her arm while Matt and Arthur, who seemed to be dressed and ready to go by now with the little bribe of going to the carnival from his father that his mother will hopefully never find out about, played with legos on the floor.

Ashley was talking to a older couple along with a younger couple, "Oh Spence there you are..." her wife waved her over, "This is William and Rose Kilter Todd's parents and this is Betty Todd's sister and her husband Gary Summers." Ashley introduced everyone from the couch seeing as she was still tangled up in kids.

"Nice to meet all of you," Spencer smiled.

"So where's the lucky man?" William asked politely.

"Excuse me?"

"Your husband, the one to give you that ring?" he inquired. Both Ashley and Spencer raised an eyebrow to this, did Todd or Kyla tell them that the two were gay and in love.

"I don't have a husband," Spencer replied kindly unsure on how to act.

"Mommy," A.J cried running into the room. Spencer scooped her up into her arms brushing some tears away and asking what's wrong, "I fall down." She cried.

"You fall down," Ashley asked getting up from the couch reaching out for her daughter, Spencer gladly handed her over, secure in the brunette's arms the little girl nodded indicating she indeed fell down, "Does it hurt?"

"Yes," she nodded again.

"Where?" Ashley wondered although she was pretty sure the girl was fine. A.J pointed to her palm, Ashley grabbed the soft little appendage and kissed it lightly, "All better?"

"Tank you," she smiled the pain forgotten.

"If you're not married than how do you explain her?" Rose motioned toward the two year old in Ashley's arms.

"Well see I don't have a husband I have a...a wife." Spencer nervously told them, already planning revenge on Kyla and Todd, probably the reason they had to 'work' now and would meet up later.

"A...a...wife, did you say wife?" William coughed out.

"Yes sir I did, Ashley...is my wife." Spencer took a step back wrapping her arm around Ashley's waist to make her point.

"And the girl?" Gary broke into the conversation.

"Is both Ashley's and Spencer's," Betty cut in, "And there is no problem with that right?" she eyed her husband and parents.

"No...Oh God no sorry to sound, you just caught us off guard with it, Todd nor Kyla mentioned anything." Rose apologized not wanting to come off as prejudice.

Ashley, Spencer and Betty glanced at William who held his hand up, "Don't look at me...I'm Bi."

Betty's mouth dropped open, "You're what?"

"Bi sweetie," William chuckled, "Remember Charlie?"

"Friend of the family but we call him Uncle, sure?"

"He was actually my boyfriend before your mom came along and stole me from him." Betty's mouth dropped down even further than before.

"Okay I didn't need to know that," she choked out before turning to her husband, "Gary?"

He stared at the two women for a moment before glancing back to his wife and parent-in-laws, "No...No problem here." He smiled

"You guys made it!" Glen came down oblivious of the tension he just avoided.

"Uncle Gwen," A.J shouted reaching for him.

"It's Glen...G-l-e-n," he spelled out hating that every time the small child spoke his name it always came out girly sounding.

"Otay Uncle Gwen," she nodded sure she got it right this time making everyone laugh and Glen groan as he took her from Ashley and swung her around.

"Glen careful she had a bottle in the car," Ashley warned not wanting to deal with A.J if she threw up that was Spencer's job. He nodded and continued to play with his niece.

"This is Mike," Betty introduced her son who'd just come down from the bathroom.

"Hi," he waved shyly. He looked a lot like his father but had his mother's nose and personality.

"Well are we all ready to go?" Paula wondered coming into the living room with Madison. Everyone nodded their heads and hoped into their respective vehicles and started off planning to stop for lunch at noon.

TBC.


	22. Chapter 22

"Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama, mama, mama, mama, mama, ma..."

"... What?" Ashley asked cutting off her incessant daughter.

"Are we tere wet?" giggling could be heard in the back seat as Spencer smiled shaking her head and tilting her head toward the window so Ashley didn't see her but she wasn't paying attention to her wife anyway, her concentration was focused on glaring into the rearview at the twins on either side of the small two year old.

"Who taught her that?" she asked irritated, if A.J continued to use that phrase later on when they took trips well the girl just might not make it to her fifth birthday if Ashley had anything to say about it, sure she'd feel bad but a woman had to do what a woman has to do and that question was a parents worst nightmare, not including where baby's come from and the sex talk in which Ashley had no trouble fielding the first one to Spencer but when it came to the sex talk she was going to take it and hopefully traumatize the girl into never having it with guys and girls only when she is sixteen and in love, key word IN love.

"Not me," the twins said pointing at the other, "Nuh uh...you did it," they said at the same time pulling off the twin vibe perfectly.

"Enough," she barked, "No more asking that understand?" the twins nodded. She felt her anger dissipate as Spencer intertwined her hand with Ashley's free one that had been balled in a fist on the seat, swiping her thumb back and forth on top of her wrist adding a gentle squeeze, "A.J no asking that again okay?"

"Why?" the toddler tilted her head in confusion, her mommies always said asking questions was a good thing, "Ections good."

Spencer turned around to face the kids, "Questions are good sweetie but sometimes certain ones asked over and over again can make people upset, do you understand?" blue eyes watched the child bite her lip, a trait she definitely got from Spencer, mulling over what she had been told.

"I tink so," she smiled at her mom, her white teeth showing and her nose crinkling, a trait from Ashley that Spencer was so happy about, the toddler looked so adorable when sporting the grin.

"Good," Ashley relaxed hoping the kids understood cause she got easily upset on long drives and didn't want to scare A.J by yelling and threatening to leave her on the side of the road like her mom had done to her. She shuddered at the thought of the first time she'd been kicked out of the car, being six years old, it was no fun standing there crying and waiting for her mom to come back. She'd waited two hours until a cop pulled over and picked her up, she was taken to the station where all the cops entertained her. Her mom showed up three hours after being called down claiming Ashley had wondered off and she'd been looking everywhere for her, the six year old rolled her eyes cause even in her young age knew her mom was lying to get out of trouble, the little girl was told by the cops not to run off any more, she was so close to telling the police what her mom had really done but instead just smiled, nodded and walked out with her mom.

An hour later after a few car games, initiated by Spencer to keep the kids off Ashley's nerve, noon was quickly arriving.

"I hungwy!" A.J chirped slamming her tiny hands on the side of the car seat.

"Me too," Matt whined holding his stomach while Liz agreed nodding her head causing her pony tail to bounce up and down.

Spencer leaned down rummaging through a bag on the floor before sitting back up and turning to the three in the back, "Here," she handed Liz one box of animal cookies, "Share it..." Liz nodded and opened it up, she was the best in math so who better to divide it up. She gave one to her brother than one to A.J who slobbered all over hers and than set one in her own lap. This continued till each had five cookies each.

"I love animal cookies," Matt screeched happily, "Can we have more?" he asked even though he'd barely finished his first two.

"We are almost to the diner and I don't want grandma getting mad at us for spoiling your appetite."

Ashley snorted, "What appetite, they both have bottomless pits like their parents,"

"Be nice," Spencer smacked her wife but couldn't help the grin crawling up on her face.

"Oww, you know its true," Ashley smirked while rubbing her arm where the blonde hit her, it didn't hurt but was for effect.

"Aw poor baby did I hurt you," Ashley pouted and nodded, the blonde leaned over kissing the shoulder, "Better?" she whispered in the brunette's ear sending shivers down her spine and making her feel like she was a love struck teenager once again, she loved how young Spence always made her feel. She nodded, "Are you hungry?" the blonde asked after a few minutes of silence. Ashley turned to her with a raised eye brow and a smirk, "For food Ash...food!"

Ashley laughed picking Spencer's hand up which was still connected with hers and kissed the back, "Yeah I' am," she smiled dismissing the many comments she could throw back but decided against because of the kids.

"Me too," Spencer agreed.

"What no cookies for us?" Ashley whined turning on the pout.

"I only brought two boxes up front and you know the kids will want a snack later on." The blonde sighed wishing she would have thought about herself and Ashley but with a kid it was hard to do sometimes. A second later a slobbery cookie sailed past their heads and smashed against the windshield making the two cringe at the brown glob.

"Have my okie mama," A.J called out telling her mom's why she tossed it up there.

"Uh oh, you're going to be in trouble," Matt gasped looking between the wet yucky cookie on the windshield and the two year old.

"Nuh uh it's good to wear," A.J folded her arms in defiance.

"But you threw it and that's bad," Liz countered, the twins learned early on not to throw things in the car and Liz felt it was her job to educate her baby cousin now so she didn't have to find out the hard way.

A.J started crying as Spencer took a napkin out wiping the used to be cookie up and throwing it away in their makeshift garbage than shifted in her seat to see the kids, the twins were leaning as far away from A.J as possible as the little girl wailed and thrashed her hands, "You're not in trouble J," she soothed reaching back to brush hair out of A.J's face.

"But she threw it and that's bad," Liz spoke up, it wasn't fair for them to get in trouble and not A.J who just cried harder not wanting to be punished and it helped that she was wet in the diaper and had skipped her nap so was tired on top of that.

"J you're not in trouble," Ashley assured, "but the twins are right no more throwing," she said this as calmly as she could, glancing from the rearview mirror to the road ahead, it killed her inside anytime her daughter cried whether it was from punishment or she was just tired.

Spencer leaned further into the back seat grabbing the pacifier connected to the baby's shirt and plopped it in, the young girl sucked on the nipple letting it work its magic on her exhausted body. Tears soon turned into sniffling as Spencer rubbed the little girl's belly, the twins knew no more needed to be said and looked out their respective windows.

"Finally," Ashley breathed a sigh of relief when the diner came into view. She pulled into the parking lot, seeing the others already parked and waiting on them, shuttering off the vehicle. Spencer got out stretching her tired aching muscles from turning around again and again to deal with all three kids, before opening the back and unbuckling the twins who shot out of the vehicle and rushed over to the rest of the family, "She okay?" Ashley asked coming up behind her wife while pocketing the keys.

Spencer nodded taking her daughter out of the car seat, "I think she needs to be changed,"

"I'll do it," Ashley offered not wanting to go into the hectic chaos of the family trying to get seated yet, "Why don't you round up the troops and get a table," Spencer smiled at the thoughtfulness although she was pretty sure it was more for Ashley than for her, the woman would rather change a diaper most times than deal with the issue at hand. Cupping Ashley's cheek she pressed their lips together, putting as much love as she could in it. Pulling away she handed A.J over to Ashley, the little girl still sucking on her binky rubbing her tired watery eyes while laying her head upon the older brunette's shoulder. Than Ashley took the diaper bag from Spencer's hand, the two walked over to join the family except Ashley continued to walk into the restaurant.

"Where's Ash going?" Paula wondered as she set Arthur down, the little boy was like his father even if he didn't know it, very affectionate, hugging everyone even if he's seen you all day.

"To change A.J's diaper, she'll join us in a minute," the group nodded and headed inside.

XXXX

Ashley walked into the diner, "Where's the bathroom?" the host pointed to the back, she thanked him and continued on. Once inside she put the diaper bag on the floor, with one hand and without putting the toddler down and this is a mastered skill unclipped and slowly dropped the changing station table down so she can use it. Putting A.J on it she unbuttoned than unzipped the girl's pants yanking it down to her ankles.

"You know we aren't mad right?" Ashley asked as she undid the diaper.

Blue eyes stared into her own, "I owy wear mama, no mean to frow," A.J spoke quietly and with the pacifier still in her mouth.

"I know honey and I'm proud of you for trying to share," she cooed as she cleaned A.J up, replacing the dirty diaper with a clean one, "But no more throwing right?" A.J nodded. Ashley redid the girl's pants than put her on the floor while relocking the station table upright. Grabbing the diaper bag she opened the door and the two made their way back into the main area in search of their family, once A.J caught a glimpse of her mommy she took off running, "Spence heads up!" Ashley called out with a chuckle.

Spencer turned at the sound of her name being yelled out just in time to catch the little girl who launched herself into the blonde's arms with a wide grin although you could still see how tired she was, "All good?" she asked receiving a nod from A.J, Ash came up and pecked her wife on the lips

"All good," she whispered before the three sat down to have lunch with there family.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

"Awd the pwan fwies," A

"Awd the pwan fwies," A.J explained to her grandma about the plane ride she'd been on due to her mommies having to go to New York to record an album together.

"Really?" Paula grinned down at the young child nestled in her high chair and between Spencer and herself; A.J nodded happily munching on a fry.

"Ywes...it big pwan too," she giggled, "and the pwople nice to me and mommies,"

Ashley shook her head, A.J never shut up; the little girl could talk any ones ear off about anything and nothing at the same time. Spencer kissed her wife's cheek before continuing her conversation with Todd's parents.

"Mama?" A.J learned forward to see her mother who was taking a huge bite of her hamburger.

Ashley glanced up with ketchup on the side of her lip, "What?" she asked which came out a bit garbled with the food in it.

"Boy," A.J pointed to a young boy standing right behind Ashley.

Ashley wiped her mouth and shifted to see the young kid, around thirteen, nervously wringing his hands in the bottom of his shirt, "Can I help you?"

"Um...well...I was just kind of wondering...um...are you Ashley Davies?" he squeaked out barely meeting her eyes.

Immediately it clicked, the kid was a fan of either her book, the movie or her wife's music, either way he helped pay the bills by buying their stuff so she pushed back her annoyance and slapped on a smile, "Yes I' am,"

His eyes lit up now that he was sure it was her and that she wasn't upset at him approaching the table, "Really? This is so cool, none of my friends will believe that I saw you,"

She tilted her head and stared at him, he reminded her of Aiden at that age, the goofy smile and brown hair half covering his eyes that sparkled green, "Toby stop bothering those people," his mom chided coming up to the table.

"But mom..."

"...No buts young man," the woman turned her attention to the group who had all stopped eating and was now checking out what was going on, "I'm so sorry about him,"

"No big deal," Ashley waved her off before turning her attention back to the young boy, "So...Toby was it?" the boy nodded quickly with a smile that a famous person knew his name, "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

His mouth dropped open and green eyes shone so bright that you'd think he was stoned, swallowing all he could manage was a head nod than a glance at his mother asking silently if it was okay. She sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry sweetie but we're leaving..."

"But mom do you know who this is?" his voice rising.

"No but..."

"It's Ashley Davies and right there that's Spencer Davies," Toby said in a duh tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Spencer Davies?" the mother asked with a bit of excitement growing in her voice, her eyes searched the table and finally found the blonde who smiled shyly and waved toward the woman, it didn't matter how famous she was she hated the attention, "OMG! I love your new album,"

"Thank you," Spencer shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"Gwanma?" A.J asked gaining the woman's attention, "Who they?"

"Fans of your mommies," Paula cut up another chicken strip and handed it to the girl who munched happily.

"Honey what's taking so long?" A man weaved his way over to the table.

"Wes this is Ashley and Spencer Davies," his wife introduced.

"Spencer Davies...the woman you listen to?" she nodded and he turned back to the group, "I'm sorry about these two...always star crazy,"

"Wait Wes Lotter?" Rose raised an eye brow in question, the man nodded while wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Who's Wes Lotter?" Clay wondered.

"Actor extraordinaire," Rose beamed, "Wonderful job on your last movie by the way,"

"Thank you ma'am, it was nice meeting all of you but we have to get going," Wes tugged on his son's shirt and gripped his wife's hand.

"But dad..." Toby whined.

"Toby?" Ashley called out, the boy turned his head and came to her as she beckoned him over, "Chelsea you got the quick camera?"

"Yea hold on," Chelsea bent over and began to search her handbag, a minute later she produced the black camera and handed it to Clay who handed it to Rose than William than Paula, Spencer and finally Ashley.

"Wes can you take a picture of us?" the brunette wondered.

"You mean a real picture with you in it to?" Toby asked in wonderment. When she nodded he began bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Now my friends will have to believe me,"

Wes thanked Ashley with his eyes and snapped the photo, just before the flash Ashley leaned in and kissed Toby on the cheek causing him to blush, the camera spit out the ready made photo and Ashley retrieved it...

To my little boy toy Toby, have a great summer!

Ashley Davies

Than she handed it to the boy who almost passed out from lack of breathing, Wes thanked the group yet again and the three made their way out the doors with Toby screeching and hollering about what just happened as his parents both kept saying they knew because they had been there too.

"Well you made his day," Spencer chuckled pulling her wife in for a much needed kiss. She never got over the softness of Ashley's lips and the taste drew her in, she craved it, needed it and if thirty minutes passed with out even a peck on the cheek she grew shaky and it didn't matter where they were she went in for a kiss to quell her rising symptoms of withdraw.

"And yours?"

"And mine," she assured as the group finished and paid.

"I go with Grandma!" Liz called out.

"No I do!" Matt screamed as the two rushed out the door to see who can make it to Paula's car in time.

"Hey you two get back here!" Paula called immediately halting the race, the twins sighed and sulked back.

"But Grandma..." they started trying to beat the other in explaining.

"What would your parents say if they caught you running in a parking lot alone, huh?" she scolded them. They tiny heads dropped and muttered apologies rose from their mouths, "That's what I thought, now your car seats on in Aunt Ashley and Spencer's car so you need to ride with them okay?"

"Okay," they sighed.

"Bye Arthur," Matt's voice quivered as if he'd never see his cousin again, his little arms wrapping around the boy's neck who hugged him back just as much.

"Mine turn," Liz shoved her brother out of the way, "Bye Arthur,"

"Bye Liz," the little boy muttered back in the crook of her neck.

The grown up's just watched with a twinkle in their eyes and a smile on their faces. Mike, in his seven year old glory approached Jessica who clung to her mom's leg, "Bye Jessica," he shyly whispered.

Jessica clung more to Madison who chuckled quietly, "Bye Mike," he smiled a big toothy grin.

"Come on Mikey," Gary called his son, Mike took off to his father with a lot of energy, happy that the girl he liked said bye.

Madison glanced down, "Looks like someone has a crush," she teased the five year old.

Jessica blushed but pushed away from her mother, "Nut huh, boys have cooties!" her face as hard as stone showing how serious she was and to a five year old, cooties were the worst.

"Yea, yea, trust me you'll be singing a different tune in a few years," Madison picked her daughter up and walked to the car.

So with everyone loaded up in their vehicles which was in order as follows...

Paula, Chelsea, Clay and Arthur.

Madison, Glen and Jessica.

Rose, William, Betty, Gary and Mike.

Spencer, Ashley, A.J, Matt and Liz.

The cars pulled out and continued on to the camping spot.

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

"Glen all I'm saying is

"Glen all I'm saying is..."

"...I know what your saying," Glen interrupted running his hand through his sandy blonde hair growing frustrated with this conversation, "I work for the military honey and when they say jump I ask how high,"

"I don't want you to go daddy," Jessica whined. She loved her father; he was great when he was home, key word there is 'when'. He read her bed time stories, threw her in the pool or tickled her till she couldn't breathe and he always made her friends laugh as well.

Glen glanced into the rearview mirror with a longing he felt deep in his chest, "I know sweetie but daddy has to go,"

"Glen..."

"...Madison," he interrupted, "My contract is up in a year. A year baby," he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, "Than I'm going to teach at the Academy and I'll be home every night."

"A year is a long time," she slumped in her seat staring out the window but didn't let go of her husband's hand which made Glen feel a bit better.

"How long is a year?" Jessica asked from the back seat, her legs kicking against the seat.

"365 days," Madison smiled back at her daughter who than asked another question and another, the girl was so inquisitive but neither of her parents minded at all, they just sat there with smiles on their faces and answered every one of her questions as best as they could.

"Daddy can you sing me that song again?" Jessica asked sweetly when she got bored with asking questions.

"Sure baby...

They say that in the army  
The coffee's mighty fine  
Well, it's good for cuts and bruises,  
But it tastes like turpentine!  
Oh, I don't want no more of army life  
Gee, Ma, I wanna go home!

The chicken in the army,  
They say is mighty fine,  
A drum rolled off the table  
And squished a pal of mine!  
Oh, I don't want no more of army life!  
Gee, Ma, I wanna go home!

The clothing that they give us  
They say is mighty fine  
Well, me and half my regiment  
Can all fit into mine  
Oh, I don't want no more of army life  
Gee, Ma, I wanna go home!

The salary that they pay us,  
They say is mighty fine  
They give you thirty dollars  
And take back forty-nine  
Oh, I don't want no more of army life  
Gee, Ma, I wanna go,  
Hey, Ma I gotta go,  
Gee, Ma, I wanna go home!

"Yea daddy!" Jessica clapped.

XXXX

"So when is the art show?" Paula shifted in the back seat, she'd driven the first part and now gave the wheel over to her son who was now busy signaling and getting into another lane. Chelsea turned in the front seat and looked at her mother in law who'd been nothing but helpful when she found out she was pregnant with Arthur. Speaking about him, he sat with his arms folded as he stared out the window still upset he was missing a friend's party and not being able to hang with any of his cousins.

"Um in about two months, we still have to get the gallery set up and install the power," Chelsea had worked hard on her paintings while pregnant and sold a few, with the money she finally got the studio she'd dreamed about and was fixing it up at the moment for her first art show.

"I know a fellow at work who is really good with that kind of stuff, if you want I can ask if he'd help, I'm sure it'll cost you less," she offered.

Chelsea smiled back, "I'd love that. Finding a decent electrician who won't charge an arm and a leg is so hard,"

"People charge arms and legs?" Arthur wondered turning his attention to his mother and grandma, the idea of grown-ups selling and buying body parts kind of scary.

Clay chuckled at the thought his son's question brought to the forefront of his mind, "It's just an expression Arty,"

"What's an expression?" he scratched his perfectly sculpted eyebrow in confusion.

"An expression is when you say something to let people know how you feel," Chelsea started unsure if her answer is clear enough, when met with the puzzled eyes of her son she continued, "when I said chare an arm and a leg I was letting your grandma know that the people charge a lot of money and might as well take my arm and leg."

"Okay," Arthur tilted his head, definitely a carlin trait, "I think I get it..."

"Good," Chelsea smirked knowing he didn't understand, "but just in case you don't..."

"I do," he pouted crossing his arms, he was one stubborn little boy and no one knew where he got it cause both his parents were such patient sweethearts.

"I know you do but if you don't you'll get it better when you're older," she explained and the conversation continued on until Arthur loosed up and got them all singing his favorite song...

My name is Yon Yonson,  
I come from Visconsin,  
I verk in da factory dere;  
Ven I valk down da street,  
All da people I meet,  
Dey say, "Hello, vot's your name?"  
And I say...

My name is Yon Yonson,  
I come from Visconsin,  
I verk in da factory dere;  
Ven I valk down da street,  
All da people I meet,  
Dey say, "Hello, vot's your name?"  
And I say...

My name is Yon Yonson,  
I come from Visconsin,  
I verk in da factory dere;  
Ven I valk down da street,  
All da people I meet,  
Dey say, "Hello, vot's your name?"  
And I say...

XXXX

"I wonder why Kyla and Aiden didn't tell us about Ashley and Spencer," Gary said looking at his wife, the two sat in the back with their son in the middle of them while Rose and William sat in front with William driving.

"Do you have a problem with them being together?" His wife asked shifting so she sat more toward him.

"No...well...I don't think so," in all honesty he never knew any gay people and had never had to deal with it in his life. When he read about it in the paper he just skipped it not thinking that it had anything to do with his life.

"How do you not think so?" Rose questioned with slight annoyance, ever since Gary found out about the two he'd been talking non stop about the situation.

"I just never had to think about it, you know how I feel, it was never in my life but now..." he trailed off glancing down at his son who fell asleep with his head in his wife's lap.

"But now?" William rose an eyebrow, this conversation unnerving him somewhat do to the fact that he was Bi and didn't know if Gary had a problem with that as well, but he was met with silence, "You know I told everyone I'm Bi does that make you upset?"

Gary's steely gray eyes landed on his father in laws in the rear view mirror, "Oh no sir it doesn't bother me like that, just forget I said anything,"

"No you brought it up," William shot back.

"I don't have a problem with it, in fact I found it highly arousing okay!" Gary shot out before covering his mouth with wide eyes darting back and forth between everyone. The car was silent after that.

XXXX

"The bear went over the mountain,

The bear went over the mountain,

The bear went over the mountain,

To see what he can see,

To see what he can see,

To see what he can see,

The other side of the mountain,

The other side of the mountain,

The other side of the mountain,

Was all that he could see

Was all that he could see,

Was all that he could see,

Was all that he could see,

The other side of the mountain,

Was all that he could see!"

"Finally," Ashley sighed in her head as the twins faded off to silence, A.J tried hard to sing with them but ended up just humming along.

"

A horse and a flea and three blind mice  
Sat on a curbstone shooting dice  
The horse he slipped and fell on the flea  
"Whoops," said the flea, "There's a horse on me!"

Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?  
Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?  
Giddy and foolish the whole day through  
Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?

Way down South where bananas grow  
A flea stepped on an elephant's toe  
The elephant cried, with tears in his eyes  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?  
Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?  
Giddy and foolish the whole day through  
Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?

Way up North where there's ice and snow  
There lived a penguin and his name was Joe  
He got so tired of black and white  
He wore pink slacks to the dance last night!

Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?  
Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?  
Giddy and foolish the whole day through  
Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?

Eli, Eli had some socks  
A dollar a pair and a nickel a box  
The more you wear 'em the better they get  
And you put 'em in the water and they don't get wet!

Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?  
Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?  
Giddy and foolish the whole day through  
Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?

Called myself on the telephone  
Just to hear that golden tone  
Asked myself out for a date  
Said be ready 'bout half-past eight!

Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?  
Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?  
Giddy and foolish the whole day through  
Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?

Took myself to the picture show  
Sat myself on the very last row  
Wrapped my arms around my waist  
Got so fresh I slapped my face!

Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?  
Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?  
Giddy and foolish the whole day through  
Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?

"Enough!" Ashley yelled out effectively stopping the children as she heard them take a deep breath in order to start another annoying song.

"Ashley," Spencer chided although a few hours of kid songs and being sung pretty badly she was about to crack as well.

"What you know that was driving you crazy to," she huffed not liking the tone in Spencer's voice.

"It was but they are kids ask them to stop don't just yell," Spencer turned around, "Would you guys want to listen to the radio?" the twins nodded their heads and A.J followed along when she saw them doing it. Spencer turned it on and soon the kids fell asleep and a stirring feeling in the pit of her stomach rose up when Ashley placed her hand on her thigh moving a bit to close to a certain part for her comfort, glancing over she saw a wicked glint and an evil smirk upon her wife's face, gulping she knew she was in for a long drive.

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

"Ash

"Ash!" Spencer warned gripping her wife's hand and tossing it back toward the steering wheel.

Ashley smirked and glanced over to the blonde, "What?" she asked innocently placing her hand back where it was.

"The kids," Spencer hissed grabbing her wife's hand yet again.

"Their asleep,"

"So they could wake up," Spencer let out a deep moan as Ashley quickly slid her hand down into her pants, when the woman got them undone was a mystery. Ashley was an expert at getting inside her without notice; the blonde had simply given up trying to understand it.

"Then you better be quiet,"

Nimble fingers found the little bundle placed at the top of the blonde's shaved slit, protruding already and just begging to be touched, massaged and brought to a high only Ashley seemed to be able to give it. Two fingers circled with the memory of someone who knew every curve and crevice of Spencer, which came in handy while Ashley needed to pay attention to the road.

"Assssh," the moan escaped and before Spencer knew it her hips were matching the delicate stroking motion of her wife's two fingers. Just ghosts of whispers never anything solid, her hips pumped trying to relief the burning fire in her groin. Juices dripped from her and soaked her underwear, "Oh God!"

"Spence be quiet," Ashley commanded as she slipped a finger into her wife's awaiting pussy, feeling it drenched, as her brown eyes glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure none of the children heard, "I'll stop..."

Spencer knew Ashley would keep that promise, many a times had they been 'playing' when the blonde couldn't control her self and she was left high and not so dry for the rest of the day. She didn't mind to much as she did the same to Ashley. The brunette had always been a slight exhibitionist; if there was a chance at being caught the brunette would get so turned on and pounce on her girlfriend and now wife.

"Please?" she begged for more, all she was getting were slight jerking movements from Ashley who practically was letting Spencer fuck her self on the two fingers buried deep inside her.

"Loosen your pants babe," the command didn't go unheard and Spencer quickly reached down and undid the button and zipper that Ashley missed on her way down south, "Take the pants off."

"What?" Spencer gasped with wide eyes as she twisted to check the kids, immediately regretting it as Ashley's fingers hit her G-spot sending wave after wave of delicious energy through her body. Moaning quite loudly she slumped in her seat.

Ashley shook her head at the noise and removed her hand from Spencer's center earning her a scowl and a pointed glare, "I told you," she said while going to wipe the nectar from her fingers but than smirked and brought them to her lips. Looking at her wife she stared at those aroused blue eyes while sucking sensually on the two fingers coated with the juices.

"Ash," she whined. Spencer was close to just finishing her self off but it was always so much better when Ash owned her body and played it to perfection. Her pussy throbbed for attention and her nipples hardened at the thoughts flowing in her mind, "Please I'll be quiet!"

Ashley checked the rearview mirror, changed lanes, but said nothing for a minute, just pretended to drive while looking like she was ignoring the desperate voice of her wife.

"Lose the pants," she barked quietly.

"Ash?"

"Do it," she taunted letting Spencer know they would be no pleasure unless she did as told. Sighing Spencer slowly pushed the pants down to her feet but kept them in place just in case she needed to pull them up quickly.

"Happy?" she glared but Ashley knew she was far from upset.

"Yes," she grinned sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

Ashley reached behind her for a second, earning a confused look from Spencer who shifted uncomfortably in the front seat half naked at the waist and just waiting for someone to drive by and notice, finally the brunette's hand came back to the front.

"Why do you have one of Jay's pacifiers?" Spencer wondered with a raised eye brow.

"Cuz you can't seem to be quiet," just before the blonde could protest the object was thrust into her mouth, "Now close your eyes..."

Rolling her eyes she did what she was told, her chair lowered back some so she was half lying down and half sitting, fingers threaded down her stomach and into her soaked panties igniting the fire burning so deep inside her, immediately she started sucking on the pacifier which effectively stopped the moan from escaping but didn't stop the vibration in her throat alerting Ashley to the halted moan of pleasure.

"It works," Ashley beamed happily.

Ashley's hand cupped Spencer's center, loving the feel of her wife thrusting against her trying hard to grind down on her and gain pleasure. Soon two fingers slipped inside, pumping slowly in and out never fast enough to get the fire to die down, the sucking noise of the pacifier in Spencer's mouth gave sweet images flow threw Ashley's mind of the blonde' sucking gently on her clit which was now rubbing on her panties as it protruded from its hidden spot, her hips moving as best as they could while still giving her the ability to drive.

"Babe!" Spencer pleaded around the protruding object. Smiling Ashley leaned over and kissed her wife's temple as she sped up her ministrations feeling the walls start clenching on her fingers, soon a third was added as she pumped and the fast she got the faster Spencer sucked hard on the nipple between her lips, eyes closed she imagined it was Ashley laying underneath her wiggling and pleading to be taken as she licked and sucked on the pert nipples straining up to greet her.

Traffic whirled around them and amazingly Ashley kept up with speed limit as she pleasured Spencer. The blonde was bucking wildly, the idea of sleeping children in the back seat gone from her mind, finally the brunette ground her thumb on the aching clit. Sending the woman over the edge as well as her self.

Spencer laid there catching her breath before putting the seat up right, "Damn Spence only you can make me cum without a single touch," Ashley whispered as she kissed the back of her wife's hand, letting her know that she had cum just by watching Spencer cum.

"Why is Aunt Spencer sucking on A.J's binky?" Liz asked wiping sleep from her eyes.

Spencer's blue eyes shot open wide as she snatched the object from her mouth and glanced back, "Um...why aren't you asleep?" she asked as cheery as she could.

"I just woke up," Liz said with furrowed brows.

"So you didn't hear any noises?" Spencer prayed while Ashley snickered.

"No Aunt Spencer," she responded.

With a sigh she slumped back down thankful the little girl didn't hear or see anything, she had no clue what Kyla or Todd would do if Liz ran up to them telling them about watching her Aunt Ashley stick her hand down her Aunt Spencer's pants and them both wiggling in ecstasy of cumming.

Liz forgot about the pacifier incident as Matt woke up and started telling her his dream about ninjas and rainbows attacking each other.

"Never again," Spencer growled folding her arms.

Ashley scoffed, "Please..."

"I'm serious Ashley,"

Ashley scoffed again, "Please..."

Rolling her eyes at the brunette, "Fine just to prove it no..." she glanced back before leaning forward so she was at Ashley's ear, "S.E.X for a week!"

Ashley moaned feeling a wet tongue on the bottom of her ear, "No fair," she screeched.

"Fine, instead of none, all this week I'm in charge of the sessions," she didn't want to say anything to dirty in case the kids could hear.

Ashley gulped thinking of all the naughty things Spencer would do to her, "Okay," she choked out.

"Good," Spencer smiled and sat back in her seat thinking of all the naughty things she could do to Ashley.

XXXX

"**So to make a long story short, the camping trip was a disaster. When we got to the site they were over booked and we had to wait over three hours for a spot and while we got everything set up the kids were playing ball, a fight ensued and they all fell into a patch of poison ivy. So we packed up and headed for home but just with our luck it started raining and we got a flat tire, I was soaked to the bone and when we finally got home every one was cranky and hungry but Spence totally made it up in the bathtub once we got the munchkins to bed."**

"**Quite an adventure and you didn't even camp," Tim laughed as he shifted in his seat trying to ignore the stiff erection in his pants, this had to be he most arousing interview he'd ever done, Ashley sure knew how to tell a story and hardly let anything out.**

"**Ash," Spencer whined not liking the last part, she buried her head in Ashley's shoulder as a blush crept up her cheeks.**

**Ashley laughed at how cute her wife was and held her in her arms, kissing the back of her neck, "You should see the blush guys!" she joked to the microphone. **

"**Hey!" Spencer cried smacking her wife's arm.**

"**Owww...just kidding babe," she smiled and kissed Spencer lovingly officially getting herself out of the dog house.**

**Just than an intern ran in and handed Tim a piece of paper than stumbled out of the room with a huge smile, obviously happy to be in the same room as two huge celebrities, "Well I've just been informed that the interview has been extended if Ashley and Spencer agree."**

**Spencer nodded before Ashley could break out the puppy dog eyes, the brunette loved to appease her fans or just be in the spot light while Spencer was more reserved, "Well do it!" she cried happily.**

**Little A.J slept peacefully in the dressing room where Spencer ushered the girl so she didn't hear anything indecent. She'd called their part time babysitter and he came down to watch the little girl.**

"**Okay so I leave it up to my listeners...we can do two things here. One, Ashley can finish in great detail what was going on when she awoke to find Spencer dead and A.J twelve years old...or two, she can tell you what happened quickly and than you guys can call in and ask Ashley and Spencer any question you'd like."**

"**That's right LA, no hold questioning," Ashley beamed, "We'll tell you anything you'd like to know,"**

**Spencer rolled her eyes but after everything Ashley had already let the world know she was slightly okay with this as long as it didn't come back to bit her in the ass.**

**TBC...**

**A/N: okay so you guys are the listeners...pick which one you want, if you want option two than write down your questions, give a first name can be your real one or a fake one and a location again real or fake...write the question as if you really were calling in to a radio station to ask Ashley or Spencer a question, please make sure you let them know who you are asking whether its Ashley, Spencer or both. If it's the first option well than no questions are needed.**


	26. Chapter 26

"So we'll take a few calls and than get on with the story since my boss has again extended our time limit due to are fabulous

"**So we'll take a few calls and than get on with the story since my boss has again extended our time limit due to are fabulous listeners tuning in today, making this are highest rated show for the year." Tim couldn't believe how many people were calling in or listening around the world, it was the first time his show was getting such a huge recognition, "So let's take a caller. Hello you're on the air..."**

"**Hi, I'm Sasha from Atlanta, GA. I have two questions for Spencer. Spencer how do you feel when Ashley discusses your sex life openly and freely to the public? Also, do you ever tell AJ stories about her grandfather, Arthur?"**

"**Wow um okay," Spencer shifted closer to the microphone. All of a sudden a man walked in with another chair, she nodded her head trying to come up with what to say as she sat down, still trying to figure out how this went from her wife's interview about the book she wrote to an interview with both of them, "Well for the first question...I kind of hate it in all honesty. I mean I'm not one to kiss and tell but Ashley just loves to embarrass me any way she can,"**

"**I do not," Ashley whined, pursing her lips out in a pout.**

"**You do honey but its okay," Spencer patted her wife's back soothingly, "What was the other question Sasha?"**

"**Um...do you ever tell A.J about her grandfather Arthur?"**

"**All the time," Spencer sighed sadly as memories of all sorts flowed through her mind, "She always asks for the same story at bed time, about how her grandpa won the heart of her grandma."**

**Ashley rolled her eyes, "I've heard that story so many times, you'd think she'd want to hear about me and her mommy but no it's always tell me bout granpa awrfer although she does pronounce it better now,"**

"**Thanks for answering, oh and I can't wait for your next CD!" Sasha cried into phone.**

"**It should be out in the next two months," Spencer talked into the microphone letting her fans know when the next album was going to go public, her publicist probably would have her head but she didn't care.**

"**You're on the air with KGA 94.7..."**

"**My name is Iwetta from Los Angeles, and I have a question for Spencer. What was the sexiest thing that Ashley's ever done to you?"**

**Spencer's blue eyes settled on Ashley who smirked and glanced away trying to stifle her laughter, "Ooookay," she sighed and thought for a moment, "Sexiest thing she's done for me,"**

"**No to you," Ashley corrected with a snicker.**

**Rolling her eyes she ignored her, "I've got it...I think it was our second anniversary. I don't know if anyone else will think it's sexy but to me it was perfect. Are first anniversary was elaborate and expensive, this year we both wanted to be normal, not in the spotlight as well as just have a nice relaxing day at our house. We'd had a couple glasses of wine and Ashley had the fire place going, dowsing the living room in a soft glow."**

"**Oh God!" Ashley groaned as she just now thought of the exact memory her wife was about to tell.**

**Spencer finally cracked a large smile knowing that the brunette bad ass author didn't want people knowing her sensitive side, "Oh yes," she whispered back with a quick kiss to the blush rising on Ashley's cheek.**

"**So...**

Spencer had been having a wonderful time, this had to be the best anniversary ever and they really had done nothing all day, just laid in bed, made love, talked and finally made it downstairs where Ashley lit the fire place. The two collapsed on the couch listening to the soft tapping of rain against the roof and windows reminding them of the time they got back together so long ago at the cabin.

"You remember that night we got back together?" Ashley asked playing with a lock of Spencer's golden blonde hair, twisting it around and around her finger.

"Yes,"

"Good," Ashley said absentmindedly making Spencer giggle but she said nothing more knowing that nothing needed to be said. Than the music filtered in to their ears as a new song came on and Ashley squealed jumping up from the couch, she started swaying to the music as she stripped her clothes till she was in just her boxers and black bra. Reaching out she grabbed Spencer's hand yanking her from the couch. 

"Ash?"

"I'm hot," she explained on why she was now half naked. Holding Spencer closer she began singing into her ear...

_Ain't it good  
Ain't it right  
That you are with me  
Here tonight  
The music playin'  
Our bodies swayin' in time  
(In time, in time, in time)_

They bodies swaying in time, hands roaming all over heated flesh as the lights of the fire flickered across them as Ashley rocked Spencer back and forth allowing their hips to grind deep, hard and slowly against each other.

_Touching you  
So warm and tender  
Lord, I feel such a sweet surrender  
Beautiful is the dream that makes you mine_

Mmm  
Rock me gently  
Rock me slowly  
Take it easy  
Don't you know  
That I have never been loved like this before

Every word sung in her ear made Spencer shiver in ecstasy, Ashley than turned her and lowered her on to the couch. Pulling away Ashley grabbed a banana off the table and started giving a little romantic performance to her wife, loving the giggles and tears of happiness falling from the blonde's eyes who was holding her stomach.

_Baby baby_

Rock me gently  
Rock me slowly  
Take it easy  
Don't you know  
That I have never been loved like this before

Oh my darlin'  
Oh my baby  
You got the moves that drive me crazy  
And on your face I see a trace of love  
(Of love, of love, of love)

Ashley dropped the banana and jumped on the couch straddling her wife as she sung, her voice dropping to a whisper as she got closer and closer...

_Come hold me close  
Don't let me go  
I need you, honey  
I love you so  
You were made for me by the stars above_

Until she was singing softly in Spencer's ear, sending shiver after shiver through the poor blonde's heated body...

_Oooh  
Rock me gently  
Rock me slowly  
Take it easy  
Don't you know  
That I have never been loved like this before_

Than her mouth connected with her wife's lips silencing her self from singing anymore. The music faded till they couldn't hear it any more although it filtered around the room...

**And that was the sexiest thing I'd seen her do, although a lot of what she does is considered sexy to me."**

"**Awww," Tim laughed at Ashley who was slumped down kind of hating this no holds question interview, "What a romantic,"**

"**Oh she is," Spencer beamed turning to her wife. Ashley couldn't hold the anger pose any longer at the large smile she was receiving, so instead of sulking she sat up and smiled back and than turned back to Tim and the microphone, "Okay next question..."**

"**Hi, my name is Amanda and my question is for both Spencer and Ashley. Did Spencer have anymore problems after AJ was born and does she still have some now? If so is that still hard to deal with and how do you guys deal with it especially with AJ being involved now?"**

"**Wow that's a great question," Tim sighed glad for a little reprieve in talking about their love life.**

"**Um I don't think I've had any major problems after Jay was born...I had a C-section so I have a scar along my abdomen. For a while I had a problem with Ashley looking at it but that didn't last long."**

"**Yea and AJ was put in an incubator after we were allowed to hold her, something about needing more oxygen or something due to the umbilical cord wrapping around her neck. But I think we've all done exceptional well due to the circumstances," Ashley concluded. **

**Spencer picked her wife's hand up and kissed the back of it, "And as for AJ she hasn't suffered anything, besides being a bit to smart for her own good, in fact she loves to tell everyone about how she was brought into the world,"**

"**Moving on," Tim took a deep breath, although he was loving this interview and how it was putting him on the map he really wanted to go home to his wife and with all the lovey dovey moments going on between the two woman across from him, well he was missing her more and more.**

"**I'm Cindy from Long Beach. What do you think AJ will be when she grows up? Does she have any special talents?"**

"**Well AJ loves to do a lot of stuff, she's really talented in martial arts. It's her favorite thing at the moment, during the day she'll dress up in her little white uniform and stand in the living room practicing. But as for when she grows up...that's a toughie,"**

"**Spencer and I encourage her to do anything her heart desires and we know it'll change over the years. Right now it's martial arts, she loves to sing as well but honestly I don't think that will last long,"**

"**Neither do I," Spencer agreed. **

"**And I'm sure by the time she's ten, fifteen and twenty it'll change so I don't think we can answer that. I can tell you I want her to be happy,"**

"**Hi, This is Kelsey from Florida and I have a question for Ashley. Ashley, if you know how to play so many instruments, why is it that you're mainly known for your writing? And Spence, How does it feel being a mother and being a lesbian? I, too, am a lesbian and I long for the day I have children, but that thought does frighten me a bit. Knowing my kids might get verbally abused due to my lifestyle."**

"**Why don't you go first Ash," Spencer nodded.**

**Ashley rolled her eyes and leaned toward the microphone, "Honestly I didn't want to end up like my dad. He was all about the music and touring, girls on the side and never caring about my mom, although she probably, okay no she never made it easy and that's why they divorced. After prom, well I knew than that music was just not me any more, I had to start caring about other people. Aiden once told me to soar, he said that music wasn't everything and one day I'd find the thing that made me soar above the clouds. I did, Spencer made that happen. When I write I get taken away, I thought the music was what let me escape but really it was writing the lyrics that did it. So when I sat down one day at the computer, I just started writing, and realized all the nervous or pent up energy just flowed out through my finger tips. I could see all the images, feel all the emotions, it was another world."**

"**And she was definitely on another world," Spencer chuckled, "I had to pry her hands of that damn key board more than once,"**

"**I can't help it," Ashley whined, "I love writing. Someone once told me that an author is someone who likes to pretend they are God...they get to create a world, create the people, words spoken, actions and everything else. If I have a bad day I make my characters have a bad day that way all my frustration goes away and I won't take it out on my wife or the people around me. Don't get me wrong though I still play, Spencer loves when I sing to her, I still help write songs too and I sing AJ asleep almost every night. Okay Spence your up,"**

"**Well Kelsey I love being a mother. Seeing my daughter's face light up with a smile just makes my day, heck even my week. Knowing she'll grow up and raise a family, continue on with my legacy just puts a happiness in me that I didn't understand for a long time. It's true that that we have it a bit harder than normal parents, but not by much...all parents have to deal with name calling and bullies."**

"**We've already started explaining it all to AJ," Ashley interrupted, "At daycare one of the parents had whispered to another about us being dyke's, their kids heard and well started calling AJ it. We were called in because she socked one of the students in the face, broke his nose. But we straightened that out with the school and than took her home and had to explain what a dyke was."**

"**That was a hard conversation to have with a three year old..." Spencer shook her head at the memory.**

Ashley opened the door and walked to the kitchen to set the bag of groceries on the counter while Spencer carried their daughter upstairs to the nursery. Once everything was put up she rushed to meet them. Inside the nursery Spencer was changing AJ into her home clothes, a pair of jean pants and a cute little shirt that Ashley just had to buy when she was in the toddler section.

"Hey cuties," she smiled walking in making both of them laugh with her.

"Hi mama," AJ squealed running up to her. Ashley scooped her up, kissed her cheek and sat down on the floor with the little girl on her lap, "My hand hurts..."

AJ lifted her small hand showing it already started swelling from punching the other kid, "Awww honey," Ashley cooed taking it in her own larger hand and kissed it.

"That's your fault," Spencer huffed.

"Mommy?"

"AJ what you did was very wrong, you don't hit any one,"

"Now wait a minute," Ashley interrupted earning a glare from her wife.

Spencer shook her head, "No Ashley she should never hit any one,"

"Just listen to this," brown eyes settled on innocent blue staring up at the two women, "Okay Jay if someone every hits you on purpose you may defend yourself,"

"What's defwend?"

"Defend is when you make sure you don't get hurt," Ashley tried to explain but it was quite difficult.

"Otay," she smiled and went to get up but Ashley held her still, "No pway yet?"

"We still have to talk about what the kids said,"

AJ lowered her head, "They called you guys' dwkys,"

"Do you know what a dyke is sweetie?" she shook her head indicating she had no clue what it meant. Spencer and Ashley looked at each other trying to silently argue who was going to try and explain it to the young three year old.

"What it means?" AJ interrupted their staring contest.

Spencer rolled her eyes and took the task on, leaning down she glanced her daughter in the eyes, "It means a girl who likes another girl," Spencer said shrugging to Ashley who nodded unsure.

"You mean like you guys?"

"That's right but it's a bad word we don't want to use, so if you ever hear someone say it tell a teacher okay,"

"Spencer don't make her tattle tale,"

"Ash!"

Ashley smirked and looked at her daughter, "If someone calls you it tell..."

"...If you hear it at all," Spencer glared at her wife who shrugged and stood up, "Tell someone...okay?"

AJ nodded her head, "Pway now?"

"Yes go ahead, one of us will come get you for dinner," Spencer nodded and stood up, walking over to Ashley and grabbing the collar of her shirt she dragged her wife away to their bed room.

"**Everyone has a hard time with the right and wrongs of life. Just get your kids involved right away, let them know that a lot of people don't like it but that it's okay even if those folks don't."**

"**Wise words," Tim adjusted his ear phones, "Okay so I think we have two more callers and than we'll get back to the mystery that is the Davies' life. Welcome caller..."**

"**Hey this is Danielle from Los Angeles and my questions are for both Spencer and Ashley. Have you ever had a threesome? What was the longest time you have had sex? And what was the most memorable time you had sex?"**

"**What is it with our sex life?" Spencer whispered to Ashley so no one else heard. **

**Ashley smirked and leaned forward so her lips brushed the shell of the blonde's ear, "It's hot..." was all she said as she returned to the question, "Let's see have we ever had a threesome...I know Spencer wishes it was a yes but no we haven't and definitely not for the lack of trying on Spence's part."**

"**Hey!"**

"**What, don't lie to the folks at home, you've been trying to get me to do a threesome for years."**

**Spencer folded her arms, "So I think it'd be totally hot, my bad!" she grumbled.**

**This statement earned her a smirk and a shake of the head.**

"**The longest time we've had sex..." both sat back and thought for a moment before Ashley continued, "I think it had to be when we were trying to get pregnant...we locked ourselves away for almost two full weeks...all most non stop but we did breaks."**

"**Two weeks?" Tim gasped; he could barely go three full days in a row let alone two weeks.**

"**We weren't doing it as much as you think," Ashley reassured, "but at least ten times every other day and about six times in between those." **

**Spencer agreed quickly, that was about right on her count as well. After they came out, pregnant, she vowed never to go that long with sex again. They were sore, satisfied and very tired, hungry and proceeded to go two weeks with out sex.**

"**Most memorable time, that's hard we've had so many but I think it had to be the time when we got back together at the cabin. It was hot, wet, passionate, hard, slow, sensual and everything else. The best part was that it felt like Aiden had given us the go ahead, it felt like he was saying sorry for breaking us apart."**

"**Sounds kind of kinky. Having your dead best friend there," Tim laughed.**

**Spencer and Ashley both chuckled, "It did sound like that huh?" Tim smiled and nodded, "I didn't mean it like that but sure why not."**

"**Last caller you're on with Ashley and Spencer, ask away..."**

"**Hi my name is Tylor my question is for the both of you guys, where was the craziest place you have had sex and what are the public place you like to have sex? Ash my question for you is...are you planning on having more kids if so will you be the one giving birth?"**

"**For the public places um almost any place really, if Ashley can touch me with out any one noticing, she will," Spencer was getting wet with all this talk of their sex life, all the memories, feelings and sexual position flowing through her mind.**

"**You know it baby girl, I just can't keep my hands off you," as if to prove it she reached over placing her hand on Spencer's thigh very close to her center as to keep her self up right as she leaned in for a deep throat kiss, "The craziest had to be in Hawaii on one of Spencer's tours."**

"**Oh yea that was amazing."**

"**What?" Tim asked really interested now.**

"**We went on a hiking trip and found this wonderful waterfall. Ditching the tour we ended up behind it...it was wow...beautiful with the sun bouncing colors off the water into the cave. The waterfall sprayed us while we rolled on the floor, just the best."**

"**Remember how close we were to being caught Ashley?"**

"**Yea, the tour guide thought he lost us and had the entire group yelling are names. I mean he probably was going to have a heart attack losing a famous musician and writer."**

"**Well thank you for answering our listener's questions..."**

"**No problem...it was interesting to see what most want to know about us," Ashley giggled.**

"**Okay so back to the mystery of your second book..."**

"**Right, where was I? Oh I remember...AJ and I were waiting for the pizza and sitting on the couch...**

TBC...


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: okay so my computer broke again but i don't know why and its going to be a while before it gets fixed so i'm on the family computer yet again and its hard to write but i'm trying...i'm putting up two updates today and this is the first one. i do realize i forgot to answer one of the questions in the last update...the answer...ashley is three months pregnant. **

Ashley shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. Her mind was all over the place, how things ended up this way, how did Spencer get killed, why didn't she protect her and the most prominate thought had to be how'd she'd ended up in the future in the first place, if this was indeed the future as she thought.

"Mama?" AJ asked quietly as she finally took her attention off the cartoon and glanced at Ashley.

"Ummm?" Ashley responded distractedly, her eyes trained on the flicker lights from the television.

"Mama?" the twelve year old said a bit louder effectively drawing the older brunette's attention her way.

Ashley's gaze settled upon the young girl, "Yeah?"

Ashley couldn't believe how natural it felt to answer to mama when AJ spoke and than the name dawned on her and she smiled. Some how she didn't think Spencer would let her name any of their children, if they had any, after Aiden especially after everything that had happen between the three teens but to know now, at least in her mind because she had no clue if this was real or not, that her little blonde beauty set aside the hate or whatever for Aiden and allowed Ashley to still honor her best friend just made her heart melt even more. The urge to thank Spencer swept over her, she wanted to jump up and dial the familiar number of Spencer's cell phone but than the images of the news clipping flashed through her mind and she had to swallow down the bile once again.

"...and than I told him no." Ashley blinked as she realized she'd missed most of what the twelve year old said, sighing she was hestiante to tell her she had heard nothing but wanted to be a good mom even if she had no clue how to do that.

"Sorry I kind of blanked...say it again?"

AJ cocked an eyebrow at the way her mother spoke, it was much different than the hard edge the woman always had toward her. Now it was cautious and scared something AJ was unused to, "Are you okay mama?"

"Yes...I mean yea I'am just um...say it again,"

"Okay so the teacher asked if any of us knew what gay rights were..."

"...wait why would she ask that?" Ashley wondered, as far as she remembered schools didn't like bringing up those subjects due to parents hostility about the subjects.

"Because of the gay marriage act that just passed, remember you headed that campaign?" Ashley just nodded mutely cause in reality she didn't remember anything, "Anyway the teacher asked and Billy raised his hand and when she called on him he said that his dad said that gay's are disgusting...I never liked him anyway..." AJ shrugged and continued, "well the teacher said that was wrong to say and than another person said that gay's are carpet munchers...what's a carpet muncher?"

Ashley's jaw dropped, she wasn't a mother or at least not yet even if in this situation she was, confusing, yeah it is to her too. But she didn't want the responsiblity of discussing these kinds of things with a tweleve year old, "Um...well...let's leave that conversation for later okay?"

AJ shrugged and stood up to stretch, running her small hands through her brown hair, "Sure...than he said just like AJ's mom and that's when i told him no. You're not a carpet muncher are you?"

Ashley's mind drew a blank just as she opened her mother the door bell sounded, "I'll get it!" she said quickly darting out of the living room and to the door. Opening it she saw the pizza guy standing there holding the box and hanging around his wrist was the plastic bag with the soda, "Hey...um how much do i owe you?"

Just than she remember she didn't know where her purse was or where she kept money for just this kind of thing

The pizza guy scoffed and pushed his way in to the door, "Hey...what are you doing?" she questioned.

"Don't worry it's on me, your my last stop any way. I clocked out and headed this way,"

Ashley raised an eye brow, "Well thanks but what are you doing coming in my house?"

He turned and stared at her for a moment as if she was crazy, "I thought i was always invited," he dropped his head nervously and shifted from foot to foot, "...I just want to say that I know how hard its been for you today and just want to let you know that I'm here for you."

"Ooookay..."

AJ bounded in the room with a nice little skip, "What's taking so long...Arthur!" she squealed running into the boy's arms which had set the soda and pizza down a second before encasing the young twelve year old.

"Arthur?" Ashley mouthed to her self, "Arthur Carlin?"

The boy smiled uneasily, "Um yeah...what's wrong Aunt Ashley?"

"Aunt Ashley?" she gasped. How could this young seventeen year old boy be the same small baby given birth by Chelsea? He was handsome to say the least, thick black hair that hung down and covered his deep green eyes, nice figure and she bet he had a lot of girl's after him.

"She's been weird tonight," AJ whispered to her cousin.

"Jay why don't you take the pizza in the kitchen and we'll be right there," she glanced between the two before nodding and taking the box from the small stand by the door, once she disappeared into the living room Arthur turned to Ashley, "Is everything okay Aunt Ashley?"

"Um...yea," she shook her head trying to wrap everything around in her head, "Yea...huh...Arthur everything is fine...let's eat!" she said a bit to cheery and dashed into the living room ready to stuff her face with pizza and hopefully not talk to either Arthur or AJ.

TBC...


	28. Chapter 28

"Dad told me that if I wanted to finish paying for my car after that accident well I needed to get a job and so here I'am...but you get free pizza every now and than as a thank you for getting me out of trouble."

Arthur rambled on and on about the car accident he had while driving to a party he snuck out to. Ashley apparently had got the kid out of jail and explained it to Chelsea and Clay, getting him out of a two month grounding and getting his parents to let him get a job to pay for the damage himself, which the money really went to Ashley who paid to get the three poles he hit fixed.

"So...how's that going?" Ashley could just kick her self. She wasn't able to say one thing that didn't sound stupid or crazy.

"What time is it?" Arthur wondered, it seemed like he was ready to leave and get away from her.

Ashley raised her watch to check the time, her eyes blinked a few times as she realized the ticking hands slowed to a stop, shaking her wrist did nothing to move it, sighing she glanced up to see Arthur in mid pause as if he was standing up but got frozen, "Arthur?"

Ashley stood up and waved her hand in front of his face but got no reaction what so ever, she reached out to touch him and he felt solid and there was no way to push him over and move him and he didn't seem to want to move on his own.

"AJ?" she spun around to see the little girl still on the floor watching cartoons in mid bite of her pizza, eyes on a television that was also frozen with Bugs Bunny jumping into his hole, "What is going on?"

"A chance," a voice spoke behind her.

Ashley spun around on her heels to have her breath taken away, her body felt like it was on fire and she had no way to escape the heat. Her mouth dropped to what felt like the ground and her hands became sweaty.

"Love the reaction Ash,"

She took a step back, "You're dead!" she screeched.

"Yes I'am,"

"Aiden..."

Aiden smiled warmly at his once best friend, "It's me Ash...it's me."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head but before she could pass out and fall Aiden rushed forward craddling her petite body in his strong arms, "Always falling for me huh?" he chuckled.

She pushed away from him, "I don't understand...what is going on?" she motioned to around her.

"Calm down Ashley and I'll explain,"

She waited all a second before explording, "Well?"

Smirking he sat down on the arm of the couch, running his hands through his brown hair, "Nice to see you too," she glared at him, "Fine!" He stood up and walked over to her, "Take my hand."

"Why?" licking her lips as her eyes darted around the room trying to focus on anything besides the dead teenager in front of her.

"You want answers?"

Ashley bit her bottom lip, she really did want to know what was going on and how she ended up in a world where Spencer was dead and she was left alone to raise her daughter who was now twelve and she had no clue how to deal with a kid she didn't know she was going to get beforehand. Taking a deep breath she stared at Arthur in mid stand, imagining the last time she'd seen him as a baby, again she licked her lips which seemed to not want to stay wet. Than her eyes settled on the twelve year old. She wanted to get to know that girl, she wanted to be a good mom even if she didn't know she was going to be one.

Glancing back at Aiden who was still standing there with his hand outstretched for her to take it, "It's alright Ashley...I'll explain everything, you just have to trust me."

She scoffed at that thought, "Trust you!"

He lowered his hand, "Still haven't forgiven me for that,"

"No I have," she sighed deeply. She really did forgive him even if she still hated him a bit for everything that went on. Not seeing any other choice she reached out and placed her small hand in his larger one.

"Thank you," he smiled making his nose crinkle.

"For what?"

"Trusting me," he nodded behind him.

Ashley looked back and saw that they were in a hospital room, she gasped seeing her self on the bed hooked up to several machines, with wires coming from all over her body. A beeping noise to the side showed her heart rate and another machine helped her breathing.

Taking a step closer she saw Spencer walk in and to the bed, she kissed the woman on the bed on the forehead than sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"What's going on?" she asked glancing between the bed and Aiden.

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: someone asked if arthur is clay and chelsea's son. the answer is yes, he let his hair grow out and he got green eyes by a recessive gene which means someone in clay or chelsea's families had green eyes and it carried its way to arthur.**

"That's you," he explained as if the scene before her was enough of a give away.

Ashley twirled around and stared hard at her dead ex-best friend, "I can see that...just please explain?" she begged and we all know how hard that is for a Davies.

Aiden nodded understanding it was time for answers or at least time for him to tell as much as he was allowed, "What was the last thing you remember before waking up in this time?"

"Getting dressed to go to a hopital picnic with Spencer. We were going to meet Paula there."

Taking a deep breath he walked to the bedside table, "You weren't suppose to be here Ash," he said sadly as if he truely believed that, his brown eyes settling on his friend who seemed to not be able to look away from the frail image of herself on the bed, "You were suppose to go to that picnic but something went wrong...no not something...someone."

"I don't understand," she furrowed her brows and finally pulled her eyes from her self on the bed to look at Aiden who was standing beside the bed.

He bit his lip, "I was sent here to guide you. Right now to everyone around you your sick, caught a rare diasease."

"If it's rare how did I get it?" she asked angrily.

"Do you remember the fruit you bought for your anniversary that you hid away? You just couldn't go with out trying one now could you," he chuckled remembering all the times Ashley had been impatient to try or do something.

"But that wasn't suppose to happen?"

"No." Clasping his hands in front of his face than running both hands through his hair, "That fruit was suppose to be fine. A man escaped from hell..."

"...hell?" Ashley screeched not believeing a word, "Aiden this is rideculous..."

"...how so? You're in the future and in a coma at the same time and your talking to your dead best friend...how is this so crazy?"

"It just is...hell...really?" Aiden nodded, "So..."

"This doesn't happen often but because it did it set in motion things that weren't suppose to happen. He walked past the fruit tree that the ones you bought came from, this doesn't seem like much but because of his inhuman smell it attracted the bugs that settled upon the fruit and made it diaseased. He than stole away on the ship carrying the fruit to the United States, he passed you after you bought the fruit. This in turn made you bump into that man on the sidewalk,"

"Yea...that man looked at me weird, I just said I was sorry and went on my way. How does that have anything to do with what's going on now?"

"That man...the one you bumped into...his name was Derek Mathews,"

"Derek Mathews?" Ashley repeated in her head, "Why does that name sound..." she covered her mouth in shock as a loud gasped escaped her throat, "The man who murdered Spencer?"

Aiden nodded, "That was four months before the picnic...he had plenty of time to research you and Spencer. Didn't help that he was a very sick man just looking for someone to 'save' and it happened to be Spencer," he quoted the word save because we all know he didn't really save Spencer at all.

"Wait four months, how come it took so long for me to get sick?"

"The disease started off as a common cold...it went untreated and finally disarmed your immune system knocking you out. He had already been checking you out but that day he was suppose to walk by and not notice you, kind of hard when you bump into him. He followed you home and was able to plan how to get Spencer. Before, when you didn't bump into him he was going to attack at the picnic but the gaurds caught him. Now the picnic was cancelled and your in the hospital,"

"So I'm going to be alright, I mean if I got sick and it made him wait than I'll get better and...and live my life with Spencer,"

"Until she is murdered," Aiden walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Unless you stop it,"

"How?"

"Do research and find out where she was taken, how she was taken, anything and everything you can."

"Why can't you tell me?" she asked watching Spencer cry over her bed, she walked over and placed a hand on her fiancee's hand that laid upon her hand on the bed. Blonde hair swept around as blue eyes stared right at her as if she could see her but than the connection was gone and Spencer was staring at Ashley in the bed again.

"I don't know,"

She spun around, "You don't know? Your dead Aiden, an angel or whatever sent from him or something and you don't have the slightest idea, how helpfull!"

"I wasn't told," he yelled back, "If I was do you think I'd hold back, do you think I wouldn't risk my afterlife as an angel to make your life here easier."

"I don't know...would you?" she stared at him hard.

The two of them were at a stand still just staring at the other, unsure of what to say or do, or even who should make the first move. Aiden sighed his shoulders dropping down in saddness.

"I know I messed up Ash, I hurt you and Spencer more than I ever wanted but I was blind," he took a step forward grabbing her hand between his own, "I love you. Even here in the afterlife I love you but I understand now you could never love me like I love you. I have accepted that fact but on Earth i was blinded by my hate for Spencer on stealing you from me, I was a stupid teenager whose pride was wounded and my love taken from me. It was easy to be molded to what Brenda wanted, Spencer fell for her act as well,"

"I know," Ashley did give Spencer a hard time about not trusting her and kept asking how she could let Brenda make her think that she never loved her, "I know okay...I do trust you Aiden and I do believe you would risk everything for me."

"Good. Now all I know is your the one who needs to stop him, put Derek Mathews away for good before Spencer is taken away from you for good."

Aiden began to diappear and before she could ask him to stay or she could ask more questions. The hospital room disappeared as well leaving her in the living room of her house with her nephew who was seventeen instead of the baby she knew and her twelve year old daughter who she had no clue she was going to be having any time soon. Sighing she watched as time started again and saw Arthur finish standing up.

"Well I got to get going," he smiled at her, "Come say goodbye Jay,"

AJ stood up and placed her pizza aside and walked into her cousins awaiting arms, "Bye Arthur,"

"See ya kiddo," he ruffled her hair before turning back to his aunt, "We are all here for you..." he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Ashley walked him to the door, "Hey Arthur?"

He turned around with raised eye brow, "Yea?"

"You grew up good,"

"Thanks," Arthur said unsure of how to respond, "Oh are you and AJ still coming to the family picnic on Saturday?"

"What's today?"

"Thursday..."

"...Yeah probably," Ashley wasn't sure if they were going but she had a feeling that her older self did plan on going so she assured the young teen in front of her.

"Cool see you guys later than," Arthur was out the door a second later.

Ashley walked back in the room and glanced at her watch, hoping it would stop time again but it didn't and the clock read ten o'clock and she was sure AJ should be in bed.

"Hey AJ um...its ten..." she stuttered out.

Before she said anything else the twelve year old huffed and tossed her trash away, "Fine I'm going to bed...but one day you'll let me stay up to eleven," she pointed her finger at Ashley with a scowl.

"Yea...one day," Ashley whispered watching the tweenager walk up stairs to her room, "Goodnight!" she called after her.

"Goodnight Mama!" AJ screamed back.

The house went quiet besides the tv. Ashley cleaned everything up and shut the tv off and than headed upstairs vowing to figure this out and make things right again.

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

"Mom!"

A shrill voice rang in Ashley's head, she buried her head into the pillow and huddled more under the covers, which seemed to be yanked downward every other second, sighing as she realized she wasn't getting any more sleep she threw the covers back and sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly, "What?" she growled. Everyone knows not to wake her up before noon, she never did anything before the clock struck twelve, unless Spencer decided to wake her up in a very special way...wink..wink.

Brown blurry eyes focused on the twelve year old in front of her as the girl took a step back, her hands twisting away at her bottom shirt, "Um...you forgot to wake me up," she whispered while looking at the ground, a pit formed in her stomach from her mom yelling at her.

"Wake you up for what?" Ashley asked sitting up fully and placing her feet on the ground loving the feel of the carpet on her bare feet.

"What do you mean for what?" AJ squealed throwing her hands up, "For school!"

"School?" the brunette repeated as everything from the night before crashed into the front of her mind. Ashley sprung up with a hand to her forehead staring down at the twelve year old, "Right...School, um...you have to get ready and I need to get breakfast ready,"

Ashley rushed from the room and down the stairs into the kitchen, she frantically glanced around, her body turning in circles till she threw her hands up and realized she had no clue where anything was. Giggling brought her back from planet confused and she glanced to the entrance where AJ had a large smile on her face, "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Breakfast...and aren't you suppose to get ready?" AJ furrowed her brows and glanced down causing Ashley to do the same. The small brunette had on a blue polo which brought out her peircing blue eyes and dark jeans that showed off the curves she was starting to get as well as her converse shoes, "Oh...um...nice choice,"

"Thanks," AJ scratched her head not sure what to say to her mom who was acting weird, "but we have to go,"

"Don't you want breakfast first?" Spencer always told her it was the best part of waking up and the woman could cook to save her life, it left Ashley with a full belly and a wish to go back to sleep.

"Um sure?" AJ asked quietly.

"What's wrong?" Ashley had seen that face a million times on Spencer when there was something bothering her and had been told a million times by everyone else as well as the blonde that she made the exact same face.

AJ shrugged while picking at the counter top in front of her from where she sat down at the island, "Nothing," blue eyes glanced up and saw the unbelieving look from her mother, "Its just you usually just give me money for breakfast at school."

Ashley stared at AJ and realized she didn't know anything about the young child, well obviously, since this was technically the first time she'd ever talked with her but she was also learning that her older self, with out Spencer, was a selfish woman who did just the bare minimum to get by with her daughter and the rest of the world.

Leaning forward with her head resting in her hand and elbows on the counter she stared harder, "What?" AJ frowned.

"Why don't you skip school today?"

AJ's innocent blue eyes widened, "No...you always tell me its bad to skip...I can't...you'd ground me...is this a test?" she asked hopping off the stool and pacing back and forth before stopping and staring at her mother.

Ashley chuckled, the rambling reminded her of herself when ever she felt confused or nervous, it made her happy that she found something in the young girl that related to her, "Chill kid...I'm your mother right?" AJ nodded still abit frazzled, "Okay and I'm saying its fine, no test."

"So what...we...what?"

"Hang out,"

"Really?" AJ asked again with wide eyes and a tugging grin, "Really...you and me, hanging out, like for real?"

This made Ashley frawn, did she not hang with her kid, this life was making her sick. The love of her life was murdered and her hardly did anything with her child, "Yeah...you and me."

AJ screamed happily and jumped up and down, "Oh my gosh, what are we doing?"

"Well go change into something more comfortable,"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, less preppy,"

AJ again looked at her clothes, "But...this is all I have, like mommy," Ashley's eyes began to water at the saddness seeping into AJ's voice and the mention of Spencer which brought back the images from the photos, "I'm so sorry mama I didn't mean to bring her up, I know you don't like it...please don't cry," AJ rushed forward enveloping the older woman in her arms and hugging her.

Ashley hugged her back, feeling safe and happy, something she usually only got from Spencer, "I'm fine..." she bit her lip, "Come on..."

Ashley grabbed AJ's hand yanking her to the little girl's room, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to find you something cool to wear," Ashley began to rummage through the closet as AJ sat on the edge of her bed.

"So you didn't think mommy dressed cool?"

Ashley scoffed, "Please Spencer...I...um mean you mom dressed way to casual. She looked so good in my clothes."

"How'd you two meet?" AJ asked cautiously, biting her lip afraid of another out burst.

Ashley stopped what she was doing and glanced back seeing how small the twelve year old looked, "Tell you what...we go have breakfast and I'll tell you."

"Really?"

Ashley was getting fed up with that word but kept her mouth shut, "Yea...let's get you dressed and I'll call the school and tell them you got...um...well I'll think of something."

AJ nodded with a smile that lite up her entire face, it'd been a while since her mother had been so welcoming and just wanted to have fun and she wouldn't lie that she was actually excited about skipping school for the first time since she began going to preschool.

About two hours later, due to Ashley tearing some nice blue jeans to make them looked ripped and searching through boxes in the attic in search of a shirt from her high school days which she prayed was still kept and was indeed up there, AJ finally looked like a mini Ashley minus the blue eyes and a phone call to the school with AJ's help in finding the number and a fake excuse to get the girl out, the two Davies' found themselfs at a local diner waiting for someone to come up to them.

"Hi my names Sandy and I'll be your server, can I start you off with something to drink, coffee, orange juice..."

"Coffee for me," Ashley smiled at her daughter who scrunched up her face unsure of what to get.

Biting her lip she looked at her mother, "Apple juice?"

"Tell the waitress,"

AJ glanced up shyly through her side swepted bangs, yes Ashley did her hair this morning, "Um...apple juice please."

Sandy smiled gently at AJ as she wrote in her pad, "Okay so I have a coffee, did you want cream for that?"

Ashley nodded.

"...and a apple juice for the cutie," Sandy winked at AJ who blushed and stared hard at the table.

Ashley giggled and thanked the waitress who disappeared to get their drinks, "Was that a blush I saw?"

"Mama!" AJ cried gaining a deep blush on her cheeks.

"What I'm just teasing,"

"That was cool," AJ said trying to change the subject which Ashley thought she'd let her seeing as she wasn't ready for that type of conversation anyway.

"What was cool?"

"I got to order for myself. Usually Aunt Kyla or you or someone else always orders for me," she shrugged taking the color crayon and scribbling on the kids menu in which a few minutes ago she'd argued that she didnt' want nor need.

"Well it's time for you to do it yourself, you know get that confidence up,"

"Who said I don't have confidence?"

Before Ashley could say anything Sandy came back, setting AJ's apple juice in front of her and than pouring the older brunette's coffee before setting it down in front of Ashley and leaving the pot on the table, "Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'm ready. How bout you AJ?" AJ scowled at her mother before shyly shaking her head no, "We'll need a few more minutes."

"It's fine take all the time you need," Sandy smiled and walked away.

Ashley picked up her coffee mug and took a drink before setting it aside, "So what was that about confidence?"

"Mama..." she trailed off not knowing what to say.

Ashley waved her off, "Don't worry about it, Spenc...I mean your mom was the same way before she got involved with me. She was so shy," Ashley laughed at the thought of all the times she had the blonde blushing or stammering in situations just like this.

"Mommy was shy like me?" AJ asked her whole attention on her mom in front of her.

"Why don't you figure out what you want and than we'll start talking about her okay?" AJ smiled and glanced down so happy that her mom hadn't decided to stop talking about Spencer for a change.

"Are you lovely ladies ready?" Sandy wondered as she approached the table. AJ nodded her head up and down, "What would you like?"

"The um...pancakes and eggs,"

"How'd you like your eggs?"

AJ became confused, "I don't know..."

"She'll take them over easy," Ashley glanced back at her daughter, "That's how your mom and I usually take them," she figured if she ate them like that and Spencer did, AJ probably did too.

"Okay and for you ma'am?"

"I'll have the bacon and egg combo," she pointed to the menu.

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled with cheese,"

"That also comes with two pancakes...either blueberry, strawberry or carrot."

"Let's try...strawberry,"

"Okay, is that all?" Ashley nodded her head and watched Sandy walk off, the waitress sure had a nice swing in her walk.

"Mama?" AJ giggled. It was the first time she'd seen her mom stare at another woman, "mama?"

"Huh what?" Ashley turned her attention on her daughter, seeing the giggly smile made her smile.

"Remember you were going to tell me how you and mommy met."

"Right well..."

TBC...


	31. Chapter 31

"Spencer...I mean your mom, well she was a complete naive geek, to put it lightly..." Ashley chuckled at the thought of the young blonde in polo shirts and her head buried in books, "I had a bad night due to my mom and her husband...your mom approached me at my locker and asked where some room was but i snapped at her cause she made me spill my coffee and books..."

"Mom wouldn't do that,"

"I know that it's just how I felt at the time. I felt so bad the rest of the day and asked around till I found out she was at cheerleading practice," Ashley shruddered at the thought, "I found her waiting for her brother..."

"Uncle Glen?"

"Yeah, Uncle Glen," the words felt odd in her mouth as she really couldn't see Glen as a good uncle but obviously he was with the bright lite eyes of her daughter when the girl mentioned him, "Anyway I apologized and we became really good friends, than girlfriends."

"That's it?"

"Well we had are ups and downs just like any other couple, did you know we broke up for a while back in high school?"

AJ shook her head, "No...why did you break up if you loved each other?"

"Did anyone tell you about our prom?" AJ shook her head as she sipped her juice, Ashley bit her lip and sat forward placing her jaw in the palm of her hand, "We went to our junior prom and at the end there was a drive-by shooting."

"Oh my gosh, did anyone get hurt?"

"Yes, a lot of people got hurt. Your mother was shot," AJ gasped in shock, "She was shot twice. In the stomach and the right leg. She was in a coma for a month before she finally gained consiousness again. We stayed together for a while but...she was having a lot of trouble, depression, blamming her self for things that weren't even close to her fault, concentration problems. Than her father died in a car crash right out side her house, Kyla was in it as well..."

"Aunt Kyla was in a car accident!"

"Yep. Both her legs got broken and she couldn't walk for a long time. Spencer and I both witnessed it and than her mother blamed her for the death cause she was so upset. Spencer had a lot of anger issues on top of all of this and she finally broke up with me." Ashley finished with a deep breath wondering if she should have mentioned that she started pulling away first by not answering the phone calls from Spencer but in the end she thought it didn't matter any way.

"Wow you guys went through a lot," AJ couldn't fathom what her parents felt or what her family had gone through in the past but from what her mother told her they came out as alright as possible.

"All done?" Sandy wondered as she made her rounds.

"Yes, thank you." Ashley smiled.

Sandy laid the check on the table, purposly leaning down a bit close so Ashley had a nice view of her cleavage, "No thank you..." she winked and walked away.

"What's that?" AJ asked pointing at the check.

Ashley glanced down and saw the woman's number scribbled on the back, "It's her number,"

"Why would she give you her...ohhhh," AJ blushed and looked away before her gaze settled back on her mom, "Are you going to call her?"

Ashley stopped laying the five dollar tip on the table to see the worried look upon the twelve year old's face. She leaned closer pushing some loose strands of brown hair behind the girl's ear than cupping her cheek, "Nah...just you and me right?"

"Right!" AJ squealed and added a head nod.

"Okay let's get out of here," Ashley stood up with check in hand and held her free hand out for AJ to take. She couldn't believe how natural it felt to take care of the little girl.

Once they were safely buckled up in the car and driving in a direction Ashley just picked off the top of her head AJ started fidgeting in her seat, "Mama where we going now?"

Just than Ashley's phone went off sighing she told AJ to hold on and answered it, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you Ashley?" a stern male voice boomed through.

She pulled the phone away from her ear to let the ringing die down before responding, "Um...who is this?"

"Who is this? Who is this? You have to be joking, I'm going to ignore that little comment for now. Get your ass into the studio before we lose this client understand?"

The man hung up before she could actually say she understood. Groaning she wondered what that call was about, what studio was he talking about, where was it located, what client could she lose, so many questions and no one to give her answers.

"So...you have to work?" AJ whispered out sadly already setting her self up for disappointment like every other time.

"I guess...but I promise we'll run in and out okay?"

"Sure," AJ responded with less enthusiasm as she didn't believe her mother.

Ashley clenched her hands on the steering wheel to hold back the anger she felt for her future self, if living without Spencer made her like Christine, well she didn't want to live with out Spencer, it was that simple. She didn't want to be like her mother and ignore her child, she wanted to have happy memories, family vacation, cuddle moments with her wife and child, and she wouldn't tell anyone out loud but in truth she was even looking forward to the interupted sex life.

"Mama?"

"Huh?"

"You're going the wrong way," AJ giggled a little at how confused her mother seemed.

"Right..um...I knew that," Ashley smiled uneasily at her daughter, eyes staring back out the window a second later, "By chance you wouldn't know where the studio is, would you?"

"Sure, is this a test?"

Ashley wondered if she tested her daughter since this was the second time the girl had asked that, "Test...yea sure,"

AJ smiled and proceeded to tell Ashley how to get to the studio. And for some reason in her head she could hear Aiden tell her to look in the safe in her desk drawer, combination 1987.

TBC...


	32. Chapter 32

Ashley smiled when she saw the name on the building she was standing in front of, Spencer Records, "I named it after her," she whispered to herself.

"Of course," AJ replied just barely hearing the words escape her mother's lips, "What else would you call it?"

Ashley shrugged while taking her daughter's hand and walking into the large ten story building looming over the city. Inside people ran around, talking constantly, and taking the time to smile and nod at Ashley before going on with their business. Walking up to a directory she scanned for her name, finding she was on the tenth floor she pressed the up button.

"Mama?"

"Mmmm?"

"I get to go up to the big office?" AJ asked keeping her eyes on her mother afraid she'd turn back to the person she was before, which was not a bad mother at all, Ashley made sure the little girl had everything she wanted even attention when AJ cried out for it but this new Ashley made her smile cause she hung out with her, talked with her, and is spending time with her without being forced.

"Yeah," Ashley winked as the elevator doors chimed open, she'd given up on asking the young child what she meant and stopped wondering why her future self disregarded the kid so much. As they entered the elevator it seemed that half the building followed pushing the two Davies' to the back where Ashley was sure to keep a nice grip on AJ's hand.

The doors swung open several times and in each case people left but it seemed more got on making Ashley and AJ scrunch together. Finally the tenth floor approached and as the doors opened and the herd of workers piled out leaving the two alone in the elevator a tall dark haired woman stalked up to them, her green eyes sparkled with dull life and her hair was in a pony tail.

"Why aren't you dressed? You know Dave isn't going to like this laid back look you got going on," the woman started, "And why is she here, not that I don't like you AJ,"

"No offense Miss. Mary," the little girl smiled shyly as Mary winked at her before turning her attention back on the older Davies.

"Okay so AJ can stay with me while you go in to the meeting," Mary ushered both of them into a large office with Mary's name on it, "What are you doing Ash, go..."

"Where?" Ashley groaned.

"What...go see Dave, he's in his office down the hall," Mary pushed her out and shut the door.

Rolling her eyes and not liking this at all she made her way down the hall. Her brown eyes searching door after door for the name Dave, she actually walked into two different offices with the name printed and neither were the one she was looking for, both times she stammered an apology and left blushing at the mistake. Finally she made it to the last two doors at the end of the hallway, on the right it read Ashley Davies CEO and on the other was Dave Castes Co-CEO. She took a deep breath and knocked on the left door.

Almost immediatly the doo swung open to reveal a man with broad shoulders and red hair, icy grey eyes stared right back at her confused brown ones, "Where the hell have you been," he stared her up and down for a second, "And what are you wearing?"

Ashley gulped and stared down at her normal laid back attire, "Um...clothes?"

"Yes I see that. What ever come in we have a lot to go over, did you forget about the meeting at ten, I had to give it myself, where were you anyway?" He had ushered her inside the room and to a chair just on the other side of his desk.

"Eating breakfast with my daughter," she replied quickly, "Is that a problem?"

"Of course its a problem," he shot back, "I know you want more time with your daughter and she's a sweetie, we all love her at the christmas parties and the picnics but really Ashley there is a time for family and a time for work."

"Yes and maybe I've been working for to long...maybe," Ashley stood up biting her lower lip and keeping her eyes on the man in front of her, "maybe I should take some personal time off and spend it with my daughter before I miss everything in her life."

Dave sat back in his chair, running a slender hand through his red hair, licking his lips he sat forward, "I agree..."

"...well I don't care if you think...wait what? Did you just agree with me?"

He laughs and nods, "Ashley we've all since how you've wrapped your self up in this company. As you said you need a break, I can take it from here and update you as frequently as you want. I'll also make sure to run anything by you that may cause a major change in the company."

Ashley sat back down in the chair unsure of what to say, she really didn't think the man would let her go that easily but than again she is the CEO why couldn't she get away for a while, "Good...I mean, um, yeah, thanks."

She stood and walked to the door, "Oh a letter came for you. It's on your desk, you may want to get it before leaving. Cause I'm calling security and telling them not to let you back in for three months," Dave laughed and shooed her out of the room.

Ashley couldn't believe how easy that was as she entered her own office, it was large and spacious with a desk, chairs, what seemed like a library of books and records, gold and platnums on the walls. Walking over to the desk she saw the envelope that Dave was talking about. Grabbing an envelop opener she slid it through the white paper, pulling the letter out, she read two words before dropping it. The name of Spencer's killer.

She fell to the ground to get the letter but realized it slipped under a black safe just on the other side of her desk, her shoulder bumped the number pad several times which made it beep at her constantly for hitting the wrong numbers. Growling in frustation she sat back on her legs and glared at the thing before the numbers in her head repeated 1987, the year Spencer was born. Biting her lip she entered the number and watched the red flash turn green, unlocking the door. Gulping, unsure what could be inside, she reached forward latching onto the handle and slowly pulling it open.

Inside the dark compartment was a cd, news clippings and other notes with written notes in her hand writing. Picking up and shifting through a few of the news clippings she noticed they all had the same theme.

Derek Mathews trial.

News of his attoney's appeal of the sentence which was life in prison without parole. Another clipping of them denying the appeal only for the attoney to try something else.

Feeling sick to her stomach Ashley sat the clippings and notes aside and picked up the cd, it looked blank. Beside the cd was a remote, raising an eyebrow she pressed power and than pressed the open button. The room lights dimmed, a television flat screen appeared where a pair of cabinets were located near the right hand side at the back of the room. Just below the television an opening for a cd popped out. Shrugging her shoulders she walked over and put it than pushed play.

She sat on the corner of her desk and folded her arms, eyes staring at the screen as the image appears.

_"Mama, mommy watch this!" three year old AJ squealed with a smile so huge and bright it could melt the meanest man on the planet, maybe even the universe._

_"Okay baby go ahead," Ashley called from behind the camera._

_"Becareful Jay," Spencer called out which than caugh Ashley's attention who swung the camera around to see her wife sitting on a bench, "Ash...AJ..."_

_"Sorry," Ashley apologized and swung the camera back around to catch her daugher sliding down he slide._

_AJ grinned and ran as best she could through the sand box over to her mama who pointed the camera down, "I did it mama!"_

_"You sure did," you could here the smile on Ashley's face. AJ than jumped up and shook her hands excitedly before running over to Spencer who swept the girl up. The camera zoomed in on the two girls talking and giggling away._

Ashley felt the tears flow down her cheeks wishing she could remember that moment, in fact she wished she could remember all the moments. Just as she was getting into the video the image cut out and another replaced it.

Spencer was on the bed in, well, a high school uniform from a private school, most probably bought at a costum shop. Black mary-jane shoes, white stockings and a tight red and black plaid skirt with a white button up shirt tucked in. She looked so innocent with her long blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail. No make up...just natural beauty.

_"Ashley are you sure that tape isn' t something we need," the school girl whined as she sat on her knees._

_Ashley positioned the camera far enough away on a desk that you could see the entire room, a bed in the middle of the large room, a desk to the right and a walk in closet to the left, "Of course," Ashley's face was in front of the camera and she rolled her eyes, "Now please Spence...Kyla has AJ for the weekend, don't ruin this!"_

Ashley wasn't sure where this tape was going, sure she had an idea so that was probably why she jumped up and locked the door before placing her self in her comfortable chair instead of resitting on the desk. Yes she could have turned the cd off, ignored the pull in her lower region but why? Shaking her head she focused on the scene in front of her.

_"...know about this," Spencer sighed running a nervous hand over her already pulled back hair. _

_Ashley smiled and waltz over, "You lost the bet Spence...besides its just a fantasy."_

_"So what...you want me to be a innocent school girl crushing on her mistress," her voice dropped to a seductive whisper as she crawled over and wrapped her hands around Ashley's tie, slowly pulling her closer and at the end of the sentence placing a deep soft kiss upon her wife's lips._

_Ashley was wearing a pair of black slacks and black shoes with a blood red button up man shirt loosely tucked in and a black and red plaid tie around her neck, smiling into the kiss she pulled away, cupping Spencer's cheek, "Nah...you're too hot for any teacher,"_

_"But you don't deny you want me younger, huh, you going to trade me in," she asked with a pout. _

_The brunette chuckled and brushed her thumb of the protuding lip, "With that pout...your already sweet enough to make me wet."_

_A blush crept up Spencer's cheeks as she smiled shyly down. No matter how many years being married or going through child birth or how many times they had sex it always felt new and fresh like in high school._

_Spencer pushed Ashley's hand away and rolled her eyes, "Such a sweet talker..."_

_"...Oh I can be so much more than a talker," Ashley smirked giving her wife a once over, eyes growing hungry at the sight._

_"Asssh," Spencer moaned at just the feel of the woman's eyes trained on her. Her pussy flooding at just the thought of what Ash would do._

_Ashley smiled, "You ready?"_

_"This feels weird, can't we just...um...have sex?" Spencer asked._

_"Nooo...come on, you lost the bet..."_

_"...I know,"_

_"So, you do as I say, come on pwease?" she pleaded with her hands together and a pout much like her wife's one just moments ago. _

_How could she resist that? _

_Answer..._

_She couldn't._

_"Fine,"_

_Ashley squealed and clapped her hands, "Okay...now you go sit at the desk and pretend to be doing homework or something. Than I'll come in and we can start," Ash pecked the tip of Spencer's nose before walking out of the room and closing the door._

Ash watched Spencer walk to the camera and stare straight into it, the brunette felt like the blue eyes stared right into her soul.

_"I must really love you," she stuck out her tongue than walked to the desk. Yanking the chair out she sat down and pretended to do homework but instead she just wrote Spence loves Ash with hearts around it all over the page._

_Almost immediatly after drawing the ninth heart and feelin like Ashley was never coming back the door slammed open and there stood Ashley with Riley Neadez, a woman who worked at a bar down the street and the three had started talking one night about threesomes but it never went any farther._

_"Riley!" Spencer cried jumping up and trying to hide her self to no avail._

Ashley scrunched up her brows, "Who is that?" her body leaned forward to get a better look at the screen even though she was already really close to it.

_"Hi Spence," Riley smiled sweetly, her head bowed down shyly, her honey brown locks falling and framing her oval shaped face, hiding the penetrating blue eyes both Spencer and Ashley noticed the first time they met her._

_"W-wh-what..." she couldn't finish her sentence as she was completly embarressed._

_"Stop your stuttering young lady," Ashley easily picked up the scene, "You know very well why she's here. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"_

_"Ash..."_

_"SILENCE! And you will refer to me as Mistress Davies, understand freshman?" Spencer immediatly realized this was part of the game, even if she didn't like the fact another person was here to play as well, she did lose the bet and she knew in her heart Ashley would back off if she used the safe word._

_"I'm sorry Mistress Davies," she whispered bowing her head._

_Ashley smiled a pure Davies smile, one not in the game, before replacing it with a smirk, "And what are you sorry for, huh? Not addressing me properly or trying to sneak your girlfriend into the dorm?"_

_Blue eyes widened and glanced up than over to Riley who winked at her, "Oh no Mistress Davies I would..."_

_"Silence...you would and you have...so what am I to do Spencer? Huh..."_

_"I don't know,"_

_"Please Mistress it was my idea," Riley stepped over to Spencer and grabbed her hand, "Don't punish her."_

_"That's very kind of you put I will have to notify your parents," Mistress Davies turned on her heel but Riley rushed forward yanking her back by the hand._

_"Oh please don't, we'll do anything,"_

_"Riley!" hissed Spencer now getting into the good girl character._

_Riley glanced back at the blonde before turning her attention on the woman in front of her. _

_"Anything?" Mistress Davies glanced between the two. Both of them gulped and nodded their head. A evil smirk grew on her lusciously red lips, "Grab those two chairs and sit in front of each other,"_

_Spencer was unsure but her and Riley did as they were told and sat in front of each other, eyeing each other up and than staring at Mistress Davies who sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Now why were you coming up here Riley?" the woman shrugged her shoulders, "Now don't lie to me girl!"_

_"Just to see her," she cried out._

_"To see her...or her body," two sets of blue eyes widened, "That's right I know all about your late night visits. Well..."_

_Spencer licked her lips, "Well...what?"_

_"What do you think Miss. Carlin, she came up here for a reason...show me!" Neither girl moved, "Fine if you two are that misguided and misbehaved I will guide you." this seemed to put a sparkle in Ashley's eyes, things seemingly playing out like she hoped, "Kiss."_

_"No...she's not my girlfriend," Spencer glared at Riley._

_"She's not?" Ashley asked._

_"No...I've been tuturoing her in math, isn't that right Riley?" Spencer's blue eyes pleaded with the other set of blue._

_"Yea...and now are contract is void you little punk." Riley growled scaring the blonde a bit._

_"Contract?"_

_"Yea," Riley began, "the deal was if she kept her mouth shut and helped me with my math I wouldn't beat the shit out of her."_

_"So your not even friends?" Ashley smiled. The two girls shook their heads._

_"No ma'am,"_

_"Well Spencer...Riley, by the time I'm done with you two, you'll want to be more. Now take off your shirts..."_

_TBC..._


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: my lap top is still broken and i can't get on the family one for very long plus being broke and trying to find work and a lot of other stuff but i finally got an update...i'm sorry it's taking so long. this story is almost over, possibly end it at 35 chapters but not sure. thanks for the comments and being patient although it sucks to wait.**

Ashley slid further into the chair, feeling the leather engulf her body as her eyes continously watched the scene. Unconsiously she popped the button of her jeans and slipped her hand down the front to rub her underwear covered center, feeling the heat rise up.

As the three women on the scene got further into the act Ashley to got lost in the words and actions. Speeding up and slowing down to keep herself from cumming to soon. Loving the look of Spencer tied up on the bed begging Ashley to let the other woman get her off and to no longer tease.

Pent up frustration swept through Ashley as no matter what she couldn't get off, quickly she thrust into her underwear and started pumping away finally feeling a bit more pressure release.

_Spencer crawled off the bed and both women dropped to their mistress' feet, "Please we'll be good...no more," she pleaded with her hands clasped together._

_Ashley's grin widened, "I don't know...you have proven your worth but...leave us!" she barked at the other woman cowering. _

_With a confused glance up she stood, "I thought..." but she didn't finish getting the hint with one hard glare from Ashley. Nodding she headed out, straight for the money left on the counter._

_"Now...Spence," Spencer dared a glance up to see a warm loving smile gracing her wife's lips._

_"Ash?"_

_Ashley leaned down and took Spencer's hand asking her silently to stand up in which the blonde obeyed, "Make love to me," she whispered upon her wife's lips before closing their mouths together in a searing passionate kiss._

_"I love you...and before, that was hot!" Spencer smiled with a blush rising on her cheeks._

_Ashley laughed, "You liked that huh?" _

_This earned her a head nod and yet another blush._

_"How'd you know I'd do it?" she asked laying Ashley down on the bed, brushing sweaty brown locks out of her lover's eyes. All clothes forgotten about long before the threesome ended._

_Ashley smiled before glancing over to the lap top on the desk, Spencer's eyes followed, "You really shouldn't fall asleep writting smut babe,"_

_Spencer started laughing,"That um...wasn't for me,"_

_"What do you mean?" the brunette scrunched up her eyebrows making Spencer melt. Blue eyes swept down to swollen lips before her lips followed and crushed them._

_"A co-worker asked me to write him one, from a lesbian's point of view," Ashley cocked her brow unsure why her wife would agree to something like that, Spencer rolled her eyes and slipped off her naked wife, sitting up she twisted her fingers together, "I don't know why I agreed, he just seemed so...I don't know,"_

_Ashley sat up, "It's fine babe...come here," _

_Before Ashley could pull Spencer toward her she was pushed downward on the bed and a second later Spencer was straddling her, "I do believe its your turn Mrs. Davies,"_

_"I love you," Ashley whispered with all her heart into the darkness of the room. Without out an answer Spencer leaned down and sucked her wife's nipple into her hot wet mouth._

"Ashley..." the word was panted it seemed right into the brunette's ear as she focused more and more on the two lovers on the screen. Her mind was screaming, her body sweating and her hand moving at a rapid pace. This was the biggest she'd ever felt and she was trying to savor every moment but was quickly falling over the pleasured edge, "Ash?"

Closing her eyes she pictured Spencer kneeling in front of her sucking on her clit, being the one to take her over instead of her own hands. And as the Ashley on the screen screamed out Spencer's name, she too came in a rush of lightheadness. The room began to spin, she could hear banging on the door, "Mom?"

She stood up and nausiousness spread into her stomach causing her to stumble her way to the door as she button and zipped her self back up, clutching the cool metal between her clammy hand she yanked it toward herself. A bright light seeped into her vision and she felt like she was laying down. Blinking her eyes she realized she was laying down, in a hospital, in a hospital bed. Licking her dry lips she glanced around for a brief second before her hazel eyes settled on the sleeping figure in a chair.

Tears settled on her cheeks as she gazed at Spencer sitting uncomfortably in a hosptial chair, groggy blue eyes opened as her arm slipped out from underneath her head, yawning and rubbing her eyes she glanced to the bed and all sleep was wiped away. Feet raced to the side of the bed and a hand brushed the tears away.

"Oh my God Ashley I thought you were going to die!" the words tumbled out between kisses to every part of the brunette's face.

"Spence," she breated out using her strength to raise her hand and cover the warm hand on her cheek, "I...love..you,"

"I love you too," she laughed out through her fresh sobs, "De-ja-vu only reversed uh?"

Ashley nodded slowly without losing sight of Spencer. This was de-ja-vu, bringing all the memories of spending hours upon hours in hospital chairs like the one the blonde slept in moments ago. Only she was waiting on the blonde to wake and this time she was the one being waited on.

"Ashley?" they both looked over to see Paula standing in the door way clutching her hands to her chest, in a blur the woman and run across the room and engulfed the younger girl in her arms.

"Mom...she needs to breath!" Spencer pried her mother's arms off.

Paula pulled back and smack Ashley in the shoulder, "Don't you ever do that again you understand? You had us all worried, Spencer hasn't left here once since you got brought in and if you thought this was pay back from prom..."

Glen wrapped his hand around his mom's mouth, "I think she got it," he winked down at her before yelping and yanking his hand away, "Did you just lick me?"

Although no answer was needed as he wiped his hand on his pants, "We're so glad your awake," Clay smiled as he held Chelsea in his arms.

The room was filled with everyone they loved. Kyla with Todd, Paula, Glen with Madison, Clay with Chelsea but it was her that they were there for not Spencer.

The doctor came in and checked her vitals, ushering everyone out but Spencer who Ashley pleaded for her to stay.

Spencer crawled up on the bed, lying beside her lover, careful of the wires and other things stuck in the bronze skin, "I missed you," she placed a kiss on the forehead below her.

"I thought...you died," tears again fell from her eyes which was quickly brushed away by Spencer.

"No sweetie, you must have been dreaming. It feels real but its not, you should know you've told me that a million times." white teeth shined down at her, "You'll forget all about it,"

"No..no Spencer it was so real. You...you were dead and..and..and we had a kid, a girl...and Arthur was like a stud or something...and.."

A finger firm placed upon frantic moving lips, "Shhh..." a kiss replacing the finger. Ashley forgot what she was saying and just focused on the lips taking everything away, Spencer pulled away than kissed her again this time just a quick peck, "You got really sick Ash...the doctor's didn't think you'd make it, you've been out for a few days. High fever, seizures, it was scary."

"Visiting hours are over Miss." a nurse came in interupting their moment. Spencer groaned but smiled and kissed Ashley good bye.

And than there was one.

"So you really thought all that sci-fi crap was real huh?" her tired brown eyes swept over to the chair Spencer had inheirted earlier, Aiden sat with his legs crossed and smirk dancing on his lips.

"Aiden what the...what happened to her being dead and me needing to figure it out and stop te bastard?"

Aiden stood up and glanced to the door before walking to the end of the bed, "It's still true but no one planned on the doctors, they did a good job and saved you. Spencer's right you will start to forget, to protect yourself but when the time is right you'll remember and you'll save her. I'll be right there for you..." he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll always love you," he whispered upon her cool flesh before smiling and walking away, his body fading into nothing and again leaving her alone.

All the memories began to fade as her eyes grew heavy.

As they closed she felt like she needed to do something.

As she feel asleep she felt like she had a larger purpose.

But when her dreams hit all she knew was that she loved Spencer Carlin.


	34. Chapter 34

"Spence

"Spence..."

"Ash..."

"Can we go?"

"One more store okay?"

Ashley nodded her head. She loved how Spencer was more attentive to her since she was let out of the hospital; she definitely wasn't going to eat any more imported fruit that was sure. Today since she was feeling better to be out they decided to go shopping since tonight they'd be babysitting little Arthur so Clay and Chelsea could go out on a romantic date. Spencer had been pampering her everyday and who wouldn't want a gorgeous woman bathing them in a very special way or feeding them their favorite meals and pretty much doing everything else for them.

But Ashley was getting a bit fed up with it all. In her mind she was the one to pamper Spencer, the blonde was her little princess, her one and only and she wanted to do all the special things for her and not the other way around.

Spencer smiled and wrapped her hand around the brunette's and yanked her down the hallway crowded with people. Soon they made their way out of the mall and into the warm summer air.

"Where are we going, I thought you said one more shop?" Ashley asked with a raised eye brow.

"I know and we are going to one more shop," she winked.

Not knowing what her favorite lover was thinking she just gripped the hand holding hers tighter and walked along engaging Spencer in light conversation. The blonde than led them down an alley away from the crowed of street walkers, this was really intriguing the brunette and she was literally shivering with anticipation, and when the sign appeared well she was just ecstatic.

"Ready to see me in some sexy lingerie," the voice purred into her ear as a hand massaged her back melting the brunette on the spot. All she could do was nod. Spencer chuckled and tugged Ashley into the store. They made their way to the back of the store where Spencer gently pushed Ashley into an over stuffed chair, "I had them put some stuff in a room so just sit, relax and drool."

Ashley again just nodded while watching that pert ass sway into the room, Spencer winked and slid the sheet closed. The time seemed to drag by, the clock on the wall ticking quite loudly in the quiet store, tick tock tick tock, her hand tapping it out on the arm rest. With her mind else where she didn't notice the curtain open but she did see the stunning woman posing for her. She was wearing a purple mesh adjustable halter top baby doll which tied in the back and underneath was a matching thong.

"Like?" Spencer asked walking toward her than turning and walking back.

Ashley nodded, "Yes," she breathed out.

This time the clock didn't bug her so much as the image of Spencer in that outfit filled her mind. A clearing throat brought her back and she saw her blonde in a black sectioned suit with rings down the middle. She was definitely enjoying this. Outfit after outfit, lap dance after lap dance, and one long and heavy sex session in the dressing room which resulted in buying one of the articles Spencer had tried on and they were finally home.

"That was hot," Ashley said for like the hundredth time since leaving the store.

"Glad you liked," Spencer smiled coming and propping the brunette's feet up on the table before cuddling in, "Wasn't to much was it?"

"No, far from," her mind spinning around the outfits once again.

"Good," she sighed starting to climb on Ashley's lap before stopping and pulling away.

Ashley grabbed her arms and pulled her so she was sitting on her, "Don't..." she hissed.

"Ash?"

"I'm not going to break Spencer, I love when you sit on my lap and cuddle, it's cute and warm and when you pull away like I'm fragile well quite frankly its starting to really get on my nerves."

Spencer scoffed and hopped off of the brunette, "Well if I'm bugging you so much maybe I'll just go to bed,"

"Arthur is coming over any minute,"

"Take care of him yourself than," she hissed and headed for the bedroom.

Ashley jumped up and chased her fiancé down the hall, "Come on don't get mad baby,"

She was met with the slam of a door. Sighing she braced for a fight, which would be a change since they hadn't really fought in a long time. Opening the door, mouth opened, ready to say the first thing in her mind when the air froze in her throat. The room was sprinkled in red roses; lit candles were the only light giving it a romantic feeling.

"Oh Spence..." she trailed off unsure what to say.

Spencer beamed, stepping closer, "I thought that fake fight would get you speechless when you chased me in here." The blonde smirked pushing the slightly shorter girl into the now closed door, her mouth so close to capturing the brunette's, hot air breathed delicately upon dry lips, "I drew a bath so you can relax before Arthur gets here."

Ashley smiled into the kiss placed upon her, "You're to kind babe,"

"I'll be back to check on you..."

Ashley grabbed Spencer by the wrist, "You're not staying?"

Brushing some hair away from those mocha brown eyes Spencer swooned, she loved Ashley more than anything in the world and almost losing her to that sickness really scared her, "I need to start dinner but you relax..." another kiss and the blonde walked out leaving Ashley to relax.

"Come on kid shut up," Ashley whined bouncing the baby in her arms, who seemed to love to cry into her ear.

"He doesn't understand you," Spencer assured coming into the living room, taking Arthur and rocking him, "...and don't tell him to shut up, it's not nice." She scolded.

Rolling her eyes Ashley flopped back down on the couch, "Like you said he doesn't understand," she replied taking a drink of her soda.

Spencer had been in the middle of getting everything out for a nice romantic dinner when Clay came by a bit early saying they really needed a break so instead she just ordered a pizza with a bottle of soda. Gently swaying with Arthur to the soft music filtering out of the stereo, "Not the point Ash, he knows your tone, and I thought you wanted kids?"

Soda spluttered down the brunette's chin onto her pants, "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath as she stood up replacing the cup on the table.

"Ash," the blonde laughed quietly.

"Oh hush," she growled, "...and I do want a kid...one," she sighed walking to their room to change.

Spencer right behind her with the baby.

"Right well they cry, a lot,"

"I know," she responded slipping out of her wet jeans.

"You can't tell them to shut up,"

"I know," this conversation was getting a bit old for Ashley.

Spencer giggled, "Well if you want a kid why don't you practice on this one, he needs a diaper change,"

Ashley dropped the shorts she was sliding up her legs, standing straight up gawking at her lover, "What?"

"Change him," Spencer took a few steps toward the brunette who tried to step back but her legs got caught in the shorts that laid at her feet and she stumbled back wards. As she landed on the ground, ass hurting now, she found the young child thrust into her hands, "When you're done call me, we'll put him down and watch that movie I got."

And again she was gone but this time it wasn't to leave Ashley to relax.

The crying boy clung to her shirt.

"Okay...okay," she sighed heavily standing up and placing the boy on the bed. She bent over and grabbed the diaper bag beside the large bed, unzipping it and taking out what she would need, "I'm going to kill your aunt," she breathed out knowing he couldn't understand everything she said.

He giggled and kicked his legs.

"Like that huh?" she asked sliding his pants off, her finger tips slid over his small legs loving the feel of how soft his skin was, "Well if our child is as cute as you than we'll have it made,"

Ashley leaned down and brought his shirt up a bit blowing a raspberry, his tears subsided and he howled in laughter, leaning back she too beamed, "You are definitely part of the Carlin clan...your aunt loves to give those to me,"

All of sudden she felt stupid for talking to the small child, he couldn't talk back but than again it felt good to talk and not be interrupted or have anyone disagree with your ranting. Arthur started to fuse, his hands bawling up and tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hold on, geez,"

She undid the straps to his diaper, slowly picking his legs up and sliding it out from under him. Folding it and placing it to the side she got a wipe out and thank god that he didn't shit in it, she would have demanded Spencer do it than.

"Uh Ash..." Spencer warned but it was too late.

Pee rushed up into the air and right on her shirt. Ashley jumped up and away screaming.

"Oh my God that is disgusting!"

Arthur just laughed. Spencer to was howling in laughter.

"I tried to warn you!"

"You did not, I bet you planned that," Ashley glanced at the baby than back at her fiancé, "...both of you!"

"How do you suppose I plan that with a baby?" Spencer came in pushing Ashley aside to take over.

Ashley huffed turning and going into the bathroom, "I don't know..." she called back, "...but one thing is for sure..."

"And what's that?" Spencer called over her shoulder, the diaper and jeans back in place on Arthur who sucked on the pacifier the blonde gave him, his eyes closing.

Ashley came up behind her fiancé, in a new shirt of course, "We're definitely having a girl..."

Spencer turned around, capturing Ashley in a deep lip lock, the two falling to the floor, since both had been kneeling. Pulling back some Spencer stared into her favorite eyes of all time, the ones that held love, ecstasy, life and passion. She lifted her hand and brushed the brunette's cheek causing a blush to rise on Ashley's face due to the intense stare.

"How do you plan on making us have a girl, maybe we'll have a boy..."

Ashley grabbed Spencer's waist and flipped them so she was staring down now, "No way...I'll do anything for a girl. Unless I can teach our son to pee on Glen,"

"No,"

"Than we'll have a girl,"

Spencer just laughed and Ashley smiled back, happy things were back on track.

TBC...


	35. Chapter 35

"So you were sick

A/N: okay so this is the end I hope you have enjoyed the story and all the twists...there is a song I'd like you guys to listen to while reading the half of the story, the site is /node/46790682 click it and when the DJ presses play you press play when the music starts continue reading...thanks for all the reviews and all the constant fans..

"**So you were sick?" Tim raised an eyebrow.**

**Ashley nodded, "Yep...I got really sick and ended up in a sort of coma."**

"**I thought you couldn't remember what happened in the dream. Didn't you say that?"**

**She nodded again, "I did say that and it is true, in the beginning I couldn't remember anything but surprisingly what Aiden had said came true. That bastard really did come after my baby and I remember everything, we caught him and he is locked up."**

"**Wow! Definitely got some magic around your family," he chuckled.**

"**Nah just really good luck and great imaginations."**

**Tim groomed his goatee, "So are you going to write any more books?"**

**Spencer glanced lovingly at her wife, seeing the concentration set on her face she reached over and guided the brunette's hand into her lap where she caressed it, Ashley turned her attention back on the host, "I don't think so Tim. No one needs to know everything about the Davies' or Carlin's for that matter. The rest is ours. Our moments, our memories to be cherished and past around to newer members and older members of our clan. Cause what's the world like if they isn't ever a mystery to be solved."**

"**Very well put Ashley," she beamed, "I want to thank you for coming in today even though it was much longer than expected."**

"**It was no problem at all, I'm glad I got a chance to talk about the book and other stuff with my fans."**

"**Spencer," he turned his attention on her, by now she was used to his beady eyes dancing across her skin, "...it was a pleasure that you joined us even though you had no intention of staying after taking your wife out to lunch,"**

**Spencer laughed and waved it off, "Like Ashley said it was no problem,"**

"**I know this is a bit much to ask but since Ashley has been sharing a lot I thought we could close with one of your new songs, if you don't mind me asking?" he pleaded.**

**His boss had informed him a number of times through out the show that fans of Spencer's had been calling in and if he could get her to sing.**

**She bit her lip; she really didn't want to but than again it may help Ashley out so she nodded.**

"**For those of you not in the studio Spencer Carlin as just agreed to share one of her latest songs."**

"**I just happen to have a CD with me and before you ask yes I carry one around with me at all times. I like the sounds of my music it takes me away."**

**He smiled and held his hand out, she handed it to him and he put in to one of his many players, "What's this one called?"**

"**It doesn't have a name yet, play track four," he nodded and pressed play.**

**The music started up and Spencer closed her eyes. Feeling it take her back to the time she made it, playing each instrument letting the notes fill up the computer before she sat down to add everything together. Her fingers twitched as if playing the drums or piano or any other instrument. The room faded away and she was locked up in her studio, jamming away trying to forget that Ashley was left in the hospital, her energy flowing through her body as her eye lids fused together and all she saw was her lover, her fiancé smiling at her as she played her heart out.**

**She held her head phones to her ears and mixed each note, each musical instrument that meant something to her into one song of need and anger that she couldn't do anything for her loved one as well as love and faith that she'd get better. **

**Spencer wasn't sure if Ashley had heard this yet, but it didn't matter she was locked away in her mind, pulled back to the time she first picked up a guitar letting the melody sweep all her problems to the back of her mind, letting her reach out of that dark tunnel she had found herself locked away in. Time stood still.**

**Breathing in and out, the beat of the music pounding in her chest, not sure if Tim had it turned all the way up or if she was trapped in the memory of creating it. The studio becoming her safe heaven, where she beat the instruments like some angry drunk, she abused them and pushed them further than her own body could go because they were stronger, more durable than her weak body. **

**Flashes of when it was completed filtered in. Playing it on the loud speakers and remembering Ashley, her body began to fall apart as well as her mind. Again she abused the instruments but not like before, she threw the symbols and punched the drums. Picked up a chair and tossed it across the room, smashing into the guitars which fell over in a mass of destruction while still somehow causing sweet music as the strings were plucked by the debris. **

**Images of the two making sweet love where ever and when ever Ashley wanted and in some cases Spencer, came across her mind. The time apart, the lonely long days of crying and hiding in her room. Sunny days wasted away by the darkness that held on, that refused to let go as she stood in the cemetery watching her father be buried and a mindless drone of life coursing through her body waiting for something to take what was left of her. New beginnings, new lovers, but nothing being replaced, nothing helping. Constant darkness that finally left as a thunderstorm washed it away; she always smiled at the thought of a deadly dark storm being the thing that finally brought the rainbow, the light flooding back into her life.**

**It swept her away to the life she wished to have with her fiancé. The picnic's by the beach as they feed each other chocolate covered strawberries to the wish of someday taking their child to the park. Watching the mix of blonde and brown, blue and mocha running around and screaming as Spencer and Ashley chased after. The angelic face of a sinner and saint smiling back at them on a beautiful summer's day, wanting to show the world to their child or more children cause to the blonde it was the perfect way to blend her self with Ashley, to forever more be apart of the life that held so much pain in the beginning but now thriving in absolute love and warmth. **

**To join together. A wedding. Beautiful and calm, in a lodge with a window looking out upon the glistening white snow gathering upon the mountain side. A roaring fire cackling heat to the guests although not hot enough to keep a dry eye in the room. Two beaming brides holding hands and staring into the eyes that held their lives, love and happiness.**

**Spencer knew that this song was for Ashley...to Ashley, the internal life that the brunette brings into the deep recesses of her scared and quivering mind. The peace in a chaotic world of rushing. **

**It was the heart of a father who saved a daughter not of his blood.**

**A friend who knew when to give up and love from afar.**

**It was the love of a mother that stepped up to be almost perfect.**

**A brother who held fast in the storm of darkness by providing.**

**A son who joined the fight to save millions more than just his family.**

**A lover who would not give up the fight even in the darkest of hours.**

**But most of all it was the woman, who grew, expanded, loved, lost, found pain and happiness in those around her, broke from her shell and finally got a glimpse of the twilight just before morning.**

** THE END!!**


End file.
